A Dance With A Sandman
by Black Roses666
Summary: He was a demon of sand she was an outcast of Mist. He was hated yet feared she was loved yet alone. Most of all, she was a dancer he a demon. Full summary Inside. GaaOC GaaraOC GaaraxOC COMPLETE
1. Dance of Pity

**A DANCE WITH A SANDMAN**

**Summary: He was a demon of sand; she was an outcast of Mist. He was hated yet feared; she was loved yet alone. Most of all, she was a dancer; he a demon. This is a story, of happiness and trust, sadness and betrayal, truce and love, war and hate, between a girl, and a sandman**

**Pairing: GaaraOC**

**Note: Gaara is 18 years old in this fic and he's the Kazekage of Sand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! This will be the only time I will say this. I only own my OCs, and the plotline.**

**Black Roses666: This is my very first Naruto fic! I hope you guys will like it! Also, if you like Shaman King, I have 3 stories. Thanks!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**First Dance:Pity**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

When an average, ordinary person steps into the desert, the only thing one can think about is that they would die, but one day, a female purposely ran into the sand filled area with an unconscious male in her arms. She passed nothing but sand, not even stopping for a rest.

If someone saw her, that someone would think she's crazy, but she isn't just going through the deserted plane to commit suicide. No, she's going to a certain village in the middle of the desert…

That's right, the Hidden Village of Sand…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Hidden Village of Sand, found in the middle of a deserted area, is the home of one of the most feared ninjas ever known.

Gaara of the sand, a.k.a. the new Kazekage of Sand, walked around the village to see if everything is in order.

He crossed his arms, once again revealing his reserved nature, and looked beyond the entrance of the village. He saw a female run through the desert, heavily sweating under the sun, her skin slightly tanned. She seemed to be carrying another body in her arms as she came closer and closer to the village.

One of the guards questioned, "Kazekage-sama, should we allow her to enter?" Gaara waved him off and took a few steps out of the village, as to say that he would take care of it himself. The guard understood and walked back to his assigned post.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

A small smile formed on the girl's lips the moment she saw the village she was running for. The Hidden Village of Sand was just a few feet away. She started to run faster, ignoring the pain she was enduring. She kept her eyes on the entrance…and saw a red-head she feared to meet from the beginning of her journey…Gaara…

Nevertheless, she had to push it all aside. Even though meeting Gaara was like meeting the devil himself, she would have to try her best and act as if Gaara didn't have that murderous, evil demon within him…which was a stunt many tried, but few lived afterwards.

Her running turned into walking as she came closer to face the Kazekage of Sand. As soon she was only two feet away from him, she fell to her knees and bowed her head as a sign of respect.

"Please, she spoke as she held out the boy in her arms, "my little brother is terribly ill. The only medicine that could cure him can only be found here…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara's expressionless eyes stared at the girl, as if to say that he needs time to think. He noticed the sky blue hat she wore, well, mostly what was fastened onto it. It was a silver piece of metal, which clearly showed the symbol of Mist…

"You ran here…from Mist?" he asked, keeping his emotionless tone but he would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked.

Sand and Mist are VERY far from each other and it would be suicide if someone were to run that distance.

The girl merely nodded and kept herself from having any eye contact with the sand master, who in fact was looking at the pale boy.

Gaara hesitated for a moment but signaled one of the guards to take the boy to the hospital. The guard obeyed, like how a dog obeys his master, and took the boy from the girl's arms.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The girl stayed, kneeling in front of Gaara, and looked around at the golden sand. Gaara kept his arms crossed in front of her, probably waiting for her to talk, but as he stared at her, it was only then that he noticed her features:

Her dark blue hair reached only inches past her shoulders; her closed, gray vest covered her pink shirt underneath but revealed the ripped sleeves; her dark mini skirt decorated with multi-colored beads and light blue pants under; and finally, her light blue eyes.

The red head closed his eyes, and involuntarily asked, "What is your name?" The bluenette took a breath before looking up at him to show respect. "Olha Livarte." She spoke softly, as if a loud tone would trigger Gaara to kill her.

To her relief Gaara just nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't even bother to say his name for he knew that he was well known around the different villages. He also knew that -- judging by the girl's last name -- she was the daughter of the Mizukage of Mist.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

A cold breeze passed the two. Olha stood, but stumbled the moment she placed her weight on her feet considering the fact that it was only then she realized how painful her feet were. She regained her balance quickly, almost like a reflex.

She bowed to Gaara, once again avoiding his green orbs, and spoke, "Could I…see my brother…?" Her voice was still soft and timid, yet loud enough for Gaara to hear. He slightly nodded and said a simple "fine" before he turned his back to signal Olha to follow him.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha's eyes wandered around the Village of Sand as she followed Gaara through the crowds. No one dared to bump him so they end up hitting Olha instead, but she really didn't seem to mind at all.

Even though there was a lot of noise on the streets, Gaara didn't fail to hear Olha's soft grunts of pain. He recognized it very well. He knew it was obviously from her feet. She ran from Mist to Sand so it HAD to hurt.

"You better get your feet treated once we've reached the hospital…" he spoke once Olha arrived at earshot. She almost jumped at the sound of his voice but nodded obediently.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha sat beside her brother, who, unlike Olha, had light blue hair. She wouldn't keep her eyes off him. She just stared at him like an eagle watching her prey, not even minding the stinging pain of the medicine one of the nurses was putting on her feet to heal the wounds.

Gaara, on the other hand, left the hospital as soon as Olha sat beside her brother. The very first thing he did was to ask Temari to find Olha's background, just so that he would know if she had the audacity to become a threat to the Sand Village.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Temari gave the information to Gaara at sunset. It turns out, Olha really is the daughter of the Mizukage of Mist and a part of the Livarte Clan. She's 17 years old. Her mother though isn't a ninja. Her brother is 10 years old. His name's Ur. It also says as extra information that her name, if translated, means 'flute of the wind'.

Gaara looked through it over and over again before setting it aside and watched the sun go down with it's orange glow behind the sand dunes…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And that ends the first chapter of my story. Now you've met two of the OCs. Don't worry, the story line will get more…interesting after a while so just wait! NOW IT'S YOUR PART! If you review, I'll update. Do we have a deal? Okay! Please review! I'll also do some reviewer replies so that I could answer your questions and stuff. **


	2. Dance of Purity

**Black Roses666: And here's Chapter two! I got 6 reviews for the first chapter? WOW! I was expecting a few but thanks a lot you guys! Wahoo! Here are the reviewer replies as promised:**

**Ashwings101: Thanks for the review anyways!**

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: Cool! I also like hidden village of Mist as well! Thanks for teh review! **

**Artchick: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Loaned: Thanks a lot!**

**Narumi-chan: Is this soon enough for you?**

**Lexie: Thankies! I hope this is soon enough.**

**Okay! Here you go! Please enjoy this fic XD**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Second Dance:Purity**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Night fell at the village of sand. A full moon rose to the sky, giving its light through the darkness. Everyone called it a day and started to wrap up their work and leave to their warm comfort of home…well, everyone except Sand's very own Kazekage, Gaara.

He sat, perched on his favorite rooftop, and watched as the people of Sand came back to their families and fell into one of the greatest pleasures on the earth…one that Gaara knew he was forbidden to experience.

The demon inside of him could kill everyone in the village if Gaara dares to lose his consciousness for even a millisecond. It's amazing to believe that ever since Gaara was an innocent little boy, he had a sadistic demon within him.

The sand master sighed as he watched the last few people of Sand go inside their homes and the last few lights dim.

"This will be a long night…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Inside the hospital, a certain female stared out at the night sky with her starless eyes. Olha sat beside the window, looking at the darkness, but glancing at her younger brother from time-to-time. He was still unconscious on the hospital bed, but he wasn't as pale as before.

The bluenette sighed. She approached her brother and gently stroked his hot forehead.

"Everything will be alright, Ur," she whispered, "once you are cured, we will go back home. Don't worry about anything…in case you wake and I'm not here, I'm sure you will know where I would be…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara watched as the last person came into his home, the last light dim, and he heard the last sound fade, until the only things left were him and the moon. Silence flooded the village of Sand. The moon gave each home a distinctive glow through the translucent clouds.

The gourd on his back slowly lipped off as he took a breath and tried to calm himself down. He allowed the peanut-shaped (don't blame me, it does look like a peanut!) item fall on the roof surface and roll a few inches away from him.

A sudden breeze swept over the Sand village. The cold wind brushed Gaara's skin and caused him to shiver. He crossed his arms in hopes of keeping some warmth to himself.

'_Odd…' _he thought as he looked up at the sky, _'the clouds are going against that breeze with such ease…meaning that breeze wasn't supposed to come from there…'_

Gaara directed his attention towards the direction where the winds came from.

'_Not to mention how cold it was…'_

The first thing that popped in his mind was to stand up and go look for the answer.

'_Well…there's nothing else to do…'_

He was about to stand but he needn't anymore. He saw a figure walking amidst the darkness and silence. The footprints it left behind were blown away by the wind. It was covered by the roofs of the other houses but once it came out of its hiding place, the moonlight lit up its body. Gaara recognized it almost instantly…

Olha…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She continued to walk on the deserted streets, consistently looking around as if checking if anyone was watching her. She didn't even bother looking up at the rooftops…which was good news for Gaara…he would've been accused of stalking.

Olha stopped, unknowingly right in front of the house where Gaara was sitting. She looked around her with what seemed to be a look of worry on her face. Once again, she didn't bother to look at the roofs.

She sighed and relaxed her muscles. She lifted her arms; with one circling the other, and just like that, she started to dance.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara watched, as if he went to a recital, while the bluenette danced on the empty streets. The moon gave her a silver outline, emphasizing the curves her body made.

He immediately noticed that Olha wasn't using her feet at all. She only uses them to take a few steps. He used his common sense: her feet haven't fully healed yet…

Gaara didn't even know why he was still watching her. He should be going to her and stopping her from dancing. He wasn't supposed to allow a Mist dance on the streets of Sand. It's just not right.

Olha's dance almost seemed magical. Besides the effect of the moonlight giving her a silver glow, wind came from every direction, despite the laws of nature. It felt gentle on Gaara's skin, though it was very cold.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Less than ten minutes later, Olha finished her dance. She just stood there, with one hand raised in the air, stretching out to the moon as if asking it to take her by the hand and lift her up to the night sky. Her other hand dangled lifelessly at her side.

She sighed and brought her arm down. A final breeze blew her dark blue hair back. She turned around and walked back. The shadows from the rooftops blocked the silver moonlight from outlining her figure.

The darkness covered her as she walked back to the hospital along with a sinking feeling in the gut that someone was watching her…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara stared at the spot where she danced. Her footsteps imprinted on the sand got swept away and became nothing more than a mere memory.

At that moment, it hit him, like a razor to the heart. Just like that, he realized the real reason why he was watching her performance…he was jealous.

As he watched her dance back there, he couldn't help but notice how pure she was. She was untouched…untainted…not a single drop of evil could be found within her. She had the ability to dance under the moonlight and show her grace. She doesn't have to worry about her own self…unlike him.

He wasn't pure. He was inked pitch-black. Evil grows within him. He can't show the happiness that was kept within him. He can't even sleep for he worries that he could turn into that demon and destroy everything in sight…

Gaara looked up at the full moon and frowned.

'_Why…?' _he thought, _'why must I be tainted? Why must I be this way? Why?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And so forth ends the second chapter! Please review! TY!**


	3. Dance of Innocence

**Black Roses666: Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! Okay, here's chapter 3. I hope you guys'll like it, here are the reviewer replies:**

**YamiKitsuneKami: Thanks for the review! I hope this is soon enough for you.**

**Emo ninja: Here's the update.**

**Loaned: Thanks for the review. That's the second one you gave.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto.**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Third Dance:Innocence**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The next morning was like any other. Gaara watched the sun rise up to the sky with its orange glow. People from the village came out to start their work for the day.

Gaara did his usual walk-around-and-check-it-everything-is-in-order routine. The streets began to crowd up. Little children chased each other without a single care in the world.

He watched every citizen's action through the corner of his eye. Amidst everyone in the streets of Sand, a sky blue hat caught his attention. He followed it through the crowd, knowing perfectly well who he was following. It was a certain girl from Mist…Olha…

Images from the previous night flooded his mind as he followed her. Miraculously, he was able to not lose her, considering the fact that it was almost like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Finally, he found her sitting in a small café, drinking some juice. She had a book, opened on top of the table. It was a rather thick book with a simple light blue cover. Gaara took a breath and approached her,

"What are you reading…?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha almost tipped over her juice at the sound of his low voice. His low tone could give anyone an eerie feeling that a demon is behind them…well, 'coz there is one in the first place…

She gulped as she bowed her head to Gaara, once again avoiding his green eyes, It was hard to believe that this timid and stiff girl was that graceful and not to mention confident dancer the night before.

"You need not bow to me all the time…it gets annoying…" Gaara spoke as he took the seat beside the bluenette. Olha lifted her head but immediately directed her head towards the book, acting as if she's reading, but in reality, cursing herself for allowing her to be stuck with the ever-so-scary Kazekage.

"Well? Answer my question." Gaara's voice startled Olha. She took a breath before placing her index finger on the page she was reading so she won't lose it and closed the book. There, the title of the book was the most noticeable item for it as embroidered in bold, golden letters:

**A Dance with a Sandman**

Gaara read the title and nodded, giving Olha the cue to continue reading. She eagerly set her mind back on the book taking some sips from her juice every now and then.

An uncomfortable feeling came through Olha's veins every time she would see Gaara look at her through the corner of her eye. After a few stares she received from Gaara, she finally had the audacity to whisper,

"Please stop looking at me…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara heard her amidst all the different sounds around him.

"Why are you afraid? It is because of the demon within me, is it not?" he spoke, keeping his green eyes locked on her.

Olha shook her head vigorously with her breath being held. "No…! It's not that…! It's…uh…nothing, really…!" she replied as quickly as her shivering jaw would allow her to.

She felt Gaara's odd and horrifying presence come closer to her. She could feel her hands shake themselves to the core.

"Read some lines to me." His voice called, with a tone that clearly warned that it was a command and NOT a request. Olha could feel his hair brush her skin for he was looking over her shoulder. It sent shivers down her spine.

Olha took a breath and tried to relax her muscles. She knew that she couldn't possibly turn down what he said. Thinking about it made her muscles tense again. She took another breath and read the words as soft and as quickly as possible.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_They were two different souls. She was pure, he was tainted; she was kind, he was evil; but most of all, she was human, and he, a demon…a sandman…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She felt Gaara's presence leave her side but she did not dare breathe until she heard Gaara's voice say, "Just stay out of trouble…" and listened as his footsteps died out. She let out a long breath and went back to reading.

'_That was odd…' _she thought, _'I thought I sensed some…frustration and sadness…in his tone…I wonder what's gotten into him…he's kinda…cranky…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara continued walking around, checking on whatever the villagers were doing.

Olha's voice rang in his ears as what she read from the book played over and over like a broken tape player.

_Two souls…_

_Pure and tainted…_

_Kind and evil…_

_Human and demon…_

Gaara sat on a bench and relaxed his aching head.

"The book forgot one more thing…" he whispered, "innocence and sin…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And that ends this chappy! You guys better review or I won't update! Please!**


	4. Dance of Secrets

**Black Roses666: Thanks a lot for the reviews people! I now have 15! That's so awesome…anyways, reviewer replies!**

**Gaara fan: Well, I already wrote the story in my notebook so you just have to wait for the next chapters.**

**Dreamingloser: Sure thing, all you need to do is always review and I'll update faster.**

**Lady Cell: Thanks for putting it in your C2 community!**

**Loaned: Here's the update for the 3rd time you reviewed….review again!**

**Disclaimer: …you should know…**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Fourth Dance:Secrets**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Darkness spilled over the Hidden Village of Sand. A quarter moon rose in the night sky, not giving as much light as the previous night but the twinkling stars supported its glow with their beautiful constellations.

It was midnight, the perfect time to sit on the roof of your home and look up at the dark sky to get the most precious view of the moon and stars…it would be the most breath-taking sight on Earth…

Yet, it was just another one of those nights for Sand's Kazekage. Gaara simply sat there, on the same old rooftop, as always, and looked down at the empty streets of the village he swore to protect…

His eyes, mind, and thoughts were quickly distracted as it would waver towards the spot where…she danced…it bothered him, for after hearing what she read from that book, he became even more jealous of, what seemed to him, her perfect life.

He clenched his fist so hard and did not stop until his hand became pale. Nothing could stop him from punching the roof in half…well, nothing except the sound of soft footsteps coming towards him. He stopped dead.

A female figure appeared under the moonlight, her face covered by the shade from the hat she wore. The symbol of Mist fastened onto it gave her a very unique identity in the Sand village.

Olha walked on the empty streets, reading the book in her hands. She sat on the porch of the same house where Gaara was sitting, but she had no knowledge whatsoever that the Sand Kazekage was just a few feet away from her.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara did not waste his time. He planned to jump down there to tell her it isn't safe for anyone to be staying out on the empty streets…especially the street where he stays. She has a very high chance of dieing a very gruesome and painful death.

So then, he stood up as quiet as a mouse and started to make his way towards the girl…that is, until he heard her voice read out a paragraph from her little book:

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_And there he sat, on the rooftop, watching her dance on the deserted streets. He dared not interrupt her for her dance was both graceful and fierce, but, also because he could not move. He was simply too jealous…jealous of her purity…jealous of her humanity…the dancer just seemed too…perfect._

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara froze after hearing those words. He couldn't control his legs, arms, or any of his muscles. They betrayed his plan and disobeyed his thoughts as they controlled the sand shinobi to sit back down on the rooftop and to allow his gourd to move away from him.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

A soft chuckled escaped the bluenette's lips after reading the small part. She knew it wasn't supposed to be funny, and it was supposed to be, a matter of fact, serious, but she couldn't help it. There was a small part within her that just let out a small laugh but she may never know why herself.

Olha placed a torn piece of paper in between the pages as a bookmark and slowly closed the book. She stood and stretched her arms in the air, allowing the soft breeze to freshen her up.

She quietly walked to the center of the street and did a few turns. With that done, she started to dance with a small smile still intact on her face.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara moved closer to the edge of the roof. He wanted to watch her dance, though he had absolutely no idea why. There was just something odd about this girl…something wrong that he couldn't point out.

It was only then that he realized that there is no such thing as a perfect person. She may seem to have a perfect life, being the daughter of the Mizukage and all, but he could tell that this girl was hiding something…something very grave…

He looked at the expression on her face, and the look she had on her eyes, hoping that they would give him clues to what she may be thinking…but her eyes showed him something he wasn't familiar with.

It could be either she was feeling something that Gaara didn't know or because he was more familiar with the look of fear on the eyes of everyone around him. The bottom line is that he had no clue what Olha was thinking, or feeling.

She just danced there, as if there wasn't any other care in the world, as if her life was just too perfect for others to care. She just did a few simple turns and jumps, looking at the sky every other time as if she was offering the dance to the moon and stars.

Just then, Gaara felt it again. It was just like the previous night. The wind was defying the laws of nature and came from every direction. North, south, east, west, you name it. It was coming from EVERY direction.

Out of nowhere, Gaara felt a shock of pain go through his veins. It came from his right arm. He directed his attention towards the pain and noticed a small, clean cut. Red liquid oozed out of it, clearly showing Gaara some damage has been done. Gaara, being older and much more mature, did not give any reaction to his new wound. Though his thoughts were racing like mad…

'_Impossible…' _he thought, _'if there was a weapon heading towards me, the sand would've protected me…but…I was cut so easily…there's no way anything could get through my sand barrier unless it was either too fast, like Rock Lee, or invisible…but, there is no such thing as an in-'_

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed the wind becoming sharper and sharper. It hit him right on the head…

'_Of course…the wind…it must be the wind. No one san see the wind, so my sand barrier couldn't protect me from it…but the question is…who's controlling it?'_

His thoughts stopped once again the moment he heard fingers snap. He looked back down to where Olha was dancing, and noticed she had just finished.

The wind stopped as well. It turned back to the normal breeze it was, going to the direction it should be going, blowing the way it should be blowing, as if nothing ever happened.

Olha turned her back on Gaara and looked up at the night sky.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The blue eyed girl stared at the twinkling stars and the quarter moon shining through the translucent clouds. The breeze was cool and welcoming. It brushed lightly against her skin.

She sighed and clasped her hands together in a prayer-like position. With a loud and confident voice, unlike her soft and timid voice when she's around Gaara, she spoke,

"Please help my brother get well…he is the one person I trust…and he may be the only relative I love…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara never did completely understand the word 'love', she just used it in the sentence…or more like a prayer. He watched as she got her book and left. Her figure was once again covered by the shade from the roofs.

The streets of sand were once again deserted. There was not even a single soul walking on the streets. Not a single sound of footsteps could be heard.

Gaara started to ponder on what Olha could've meant when she said the word 'love'. It was never really clear to him.

After five executive minutes of thinking, he gave up. Nothing came to his mind. Not even a single guess. He crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. It was hopeless.

He glanced at the wound on his right arm. It had stopped bleeding, but it was stained with dry blood. Gaara sighed…

"I better wash this off…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And so ends the fourth chapter. Now…this may sound demanding but if I get at least…FIVE reviews, I'll update k? Cool. Please review!**


	5. Dance of Honesty

**Black Roses666: Woot! I now have twenty reviews! Thanks a lot guys for all your support! I highly appreciate it…**

**The Wonderful Sewer that is…: Yes, indeed. But he honestly doesn't know the feeling love. It's simply so sad…**

**Mich: Uh…sure. Here it is…**

**Ishimaru Miwa: Ah, and that's the beauty of it. Here's the update!**

**ILovePierreFromSimplePlan: GASP! You have said my name! Whatever…anyways, thanks for the review and thanks for the humor. I needed it!**

**Adventurous Dream girl: No problem. I didn't waste my time reviewing for your story though. Thanks for the review. I'm flattered.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Fifth Dance:Honsety**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Dawn…if you are capable of waking up early enough to catch the sun rising up in the orange sky, then your sleepless-ness would be rewarded. You would've witnessed the most beautiful sight in the world that your newest fear would be losing that memory, even after a decade wasted in your life.

Gaara of the Dessert slightly slouched his back at the sight of the fiery star bringing it's very first blinding rays of light upon the Sand Village. His gourd rolled towards him, emitting sounds from the rough surface of the roof.

The Kazekage swung the gourd over his shoulder and stood from his place. He looked around the village he's sworn to protect, and checked if there is anything else he could do at the moment. Temari said that she would be the one to walk around and that he should rest.

…but what for? What can he do to rest? It has been eighteen years and he hasn't found a cure for his sever insomnia. Oh, how cursed could he be? Hated and feared, that's what he is. He's a monster to everyone's eyes. No one could understand what he's going through.

It took him a while to decide on a thing to do…other than killing random people who just wanted to go to work. He swore to himself not to kill others randomly and have a bit more reason, and to be more sociable to the others around him.

Not killing others was fine. He could live with it…but becoming more sociable was waaaay out of his league. The red-haired shinobi was just too used to being alone and becoming close to someone was not likely.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

He traveled around the village, hoping his feet would take him to a reasonable place to stay and at least try to relax and to remove his boredom…and that reasonable place ended up to be the hospital…

'_The…hospital…? Sigh…oh well…I guess there's nothing else better to do around here…' _Gaara thought at his feet lead him inside the white building.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The sand shinobi simply shrugged off every single individual staring at him as he approached the quiet, and obviously timid, counter lady. He could understand perfectly well why they were staring at him. It was as if he could read their thoughts, though he could see it through their faces…

What could the infamous Gaara of the Sand possibly be doing in the hospital?

The fiery red-head stopped in front of the counter lady, whose hands started to shiver in fear. "H-how c-can I h-help y-you, K-kazek-kage-s-sama?" she stuttered, avoiding his raccoon-like eyes.

"Where is Ur Livarte's room…?" Gaara's emotionless tone spoke as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. The female quickly opened the cabinet and searched the files fanatically, knowing that it is the only way she could drive the demon away from her.

"He's at the last room…to the right…" she spoke softly, but it was loud enough for the Kazekage's ears to hear. Without even a simple, "thanks" he walked towards the room of the boy from Mist.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

He knocked on Ur's door three times…no answer…he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It softly creaked as he continued to push it's wooden frame until it was a big enough size for him to slip through.

The sudden white light temporarily blinded and paralyzed him, but he managed to regain his composure after a few seconds. The light blue haired boy was still unconscious on the bed and a dark blue haired girl was sitting on a chair beside the bed with her head on its soft covers.

Gaara approached Olha since her place was the perfect area to catch a view of both ninjas of mist. As he came closer, her voice rang in his mind, loud and clear,

"He is the one person I trust…and he may be the only relative I love…"

He stopped, right beside Olha, clutching a handful of his own hair, slightly pulling its roots out of his scalp. "What did she mean by 'love'!" he growled as he focused his undivided attention on the girl. He noticed that she was holding her younger brother's hand, as if she wouldn't let him go, even if it would kill her.

He slowly walked closer to the female and examined her face. Her eyes were shut, tightly closed and her expression, yet, was relaxed. Her head lay on an opened book, which Gaara didn't notice earlier for its white pages camouflaged well with the bed sheets. Her hair scattered around the pages, blocking most of the words, yet, a short paragraph was the only this visible and perfectly readable.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_The female dancer slept in tranquility, the sandman couldn't sleep at all. As she dreamt about peace, he would think of destruction. As said before, they are two very different souls…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara came closer to Olha, hoping to read the other words covered by strands of her soft, dark blue hair. The slippery tiles caused him to slide for a moment. His hand made a slight and very light contact with her skin for less than a second.

Without warning, a strong gust of wind came from absolutely nowhere and blew Gaara to the other side of the room, causing the gourd behind him to turn into sand to protect Gaara from the supposed-to-be hard impact.

He looked up, and not even a single strand of Olha's hair was moved from the gust. Both were not disturbed at all.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Wha…? Who…?" Gaara heard a soft and sleepy tone, belonging to a female, come. He watched as the female bluenette sit up, rubbing her eyes to remove the sleepiness, and placing strands of hair back to their proper place.

The Kazekage regained his balance and as the sand turned back into the gourd, right on time to. Olha glanced to her side and literally fell off the chair at the sight of him, casually leaning on the wall, gourd behind his back, and his arms crossed.

"I-I'm s-sorry K-kazek-kage-s-sama! I-I d-didn't know y-you w-were c-co-coming!" she spoke as quickly as humanly possible as she jolted up and started fixing her skirt, when in reality, wished to avoid Gaara's intense eyes.

"You were asleep. How were you supposed to know I was coming?" Gaara asked. His tine was mixed with anger and impatience…but who are you to blame him? He got hit by a strong gust of wind that suddenly came out when he was off-guard and almost got blacked out which would risk destroying the whole village he sworn to protect!

Olha hesitantly nodded and looked at her sleeping brother. "W-would y-you l-like t-take a s-seat?" she asked as she walked towards the window and sat on the chair beside it.

Gaara paused for a brief moment but still sat on the chair across from Olha, not knowing she mentally slapped herself for forgetting about that chair.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Both ninjas just stared outside the window in silence. They watched as the streets began to crowd up with everyday people hoping for a perfect moment with their loved ones.

"…do you…love your brother…?" came Gaara's low tone which sent immediate shivers up Olha's spine. She blinked a few times before fixing a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "I do…but he doesn't know it…"

Gaara's eyes showed nothing but mere confusion…if you could look deep enough, that is. He kept silent, mixed up in his thoughts before it accidentally came out orally, "What do you mean by that…?"

Olha raised a brow in utter confusion. Anyone could understand what she meant if they understood the simple four-lettered word, 'love'. Nevertheless, her fear of the Kazekage sitting in front of her won the battle.

"I mean that…I love my younger brother…but since I had to train him…I had to be very strict…so he thinks I hated him…and I thought I hated him as well…" she spoke softly, fixing her hair as she paused every-other time.

Gaara was still as confused as ever. This is what you get for not understanding the word 'love'. "But…you said you loved him…"

Olha was starting to get really confused. As she journeyed through the desert, she pictured Gaara to be strong, murderous, and most of all, intelligent, to say a few…but now, it seems that he doesn't understand a certain feeling that parents give to their children since birth…

The feeling called Love…

'_But then again…my words were a bit confusing…or he must be testing my patience…'_

"I guess when you lose someone, that's the only time when you realize how much that person meant to you…" she spoke as she used every single bit of confidence within her to speak.

After a few seconds of silence, the bluenette realized it was her cue to explain what she just said…

"What I mean to say is…you really can't tell how much you care for someone until you lose them…"

She heard the chair screech the floor as the sand bearer stood from his place. "I better be going…" he spoke before walking out the door.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha let out a long breath in relief that he was gone.

'_That…was the scariest thing…ever…he…talked to me…'_ she thought, as she placed her fingers to her lips and began to chew her nails.

She stopped and looked over to her brother. "You'll never know how much you care…'till that person is gone…" she whispered.

Olha opened the window and allowed the breeze to sweep in and blow her hair.

"I wonder…if the infamous Gaara of the Dessert cares about someone…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara may have left the room but it doesn't mean he left the hospital. He just stayed outside the door, leaning on to its wooden surface. He clutched his head hard.

He didn't understand. Why is she so confident about loving someone? How can she possibly love someone just like that? Doesn't she know that eventually, the person she loves may somehow betray her? These are only a few amongst the many other questions in his head.

He couldn't understand…he wouldn't understand…

'_Why should I care…? It would be her fault for loving him. She can't possibly accuse me of anything at all. It would be her own damn fault…'_

With that, he left the hospital, not knowing pair of light blue eyes was watching him…

**Black Roses666: And that ends this story. I made it kinda long for your enjoyment. Please review or else I won't update! TY! Black Roses666, out.**


	6. Dance of Laughter

**Black Roses666: And I am back with the 6th chapter! Wow…six chapters already? Time sure goes fast when you're having fun! XD Anyways, time for teh reviewer replies! Oh! And before I forget:**

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ME, YOU ARE FREE TO VISIT MEH PROFILE!**

**Ishimaru Miwa: Actually, my pen name is Black Roses666 is because I LOVE Black Roses and my lucky number is 666.**

**Kakashi's-only-gal: Here's the update. Is it soon enough for you?**

**coolRiku: Thanks for the compliment. I'm absolutely flattered!**

**Mizuki39andrea: Hi there my friend! Thanks for the review!**

**YamiKitsuneKami: Well, I hope you did well for the finals. Thanks for the review!**

**Loaned: Yup. So what's the 'Hm…' for?**

**Disclaimer: …must I repeat it?**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Sixth Dance:Laughter**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Darkness stirred once again in the Sand Village. The red-haired Kazekage sat on his bed in his sanctuary - - I mean - - his room. Up until now, he still doesn't understand the point of having a bed in his little room…he doesn't even sleep for crying out loud.

Maybe it was because Temari and Kankurou wanted the house to look normal…and a BEDROOM with no BED isn't considered "normal".

The sand bearer heard exactly three knocks on his door - - a ritual the sand siblings do to ensure trust in whoever is going to open it - - before the door creaked open.

"Gaara…? Aren't you s-supposed to b-be at the roof…?" a female voice called as the door continued to open. Gaara could see her hands slightly shivering - - no, not see, but more of, sense.

Temari reluctantly stepped into the room and gave out a silent sigh of relief to see Gaara's horrific gourd was leaning on the other side of the room, opposite to her younger brother.

The youngest sand sibling sighed before he stood from his bed. He wasn't in the mood, to be honest, to go out considering the fact that he'd be forced to watch Olha dance once again. This would be the third night in a row but if he didn't go outside to relax, then he may end up going insane and start destroying the village.

"Do I have a choice?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

And so there he was, on the roof, overlooking the village he was glad to call his own. Being the Kazekage can also mean being the leader though, so he has some sort of pride in him. The streets were empty, as expected. It's only a matter of time before that mist girl would come in and dance once again.

He wasn't complaining though. She was a terrific dancer with amazingly graceful movements…the only thing bothering him was the cold, hard fact which can cut through you right at the heart…the fact that compared to him, she lead a normal life.

He heard someone humming, as well as footsteps heading towards the street. A bluenette emerged from the darkness, faintly glowing due to the half moon's silver rays falling upon her. The light blue book was tucked securely under her arm. She placed it on the porch and hummed the tune silently in hopes to not wake anyone.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara let out a silent sigh as Olha went to the middle of the street, to the exact place where she would always start dancing. He moved closer to the edge to get a better view of the performance.

She started with a few turns and extensions, eventually turning into multiple turns and high kicks. As she spun around, the red-head spotted a light circulation of air surrounding her, as if she was dancing in the eye of a tornado - - which ended up to be literal.

'_There it is again…' _Gaara thought, _'why is it that every time she dances, the wind becomes…how do I describe it…abnormal…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Hey, you blue-haired girl!" called what seemed to be a voice of a young child coming from the house across from Gaara's. A small girl with blonde hair wearing a lavender shirt which was way too big for her that it looked like a dress came out.

Olha stopped dancing, almost in an instant, and looked at the girl. The wind turned back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. The little blonde tilted her head as she looked directly at the older one. "Hey…you're that girl from Mist, right?" she spoke.

'_Damn my reputation…' _thought Olha, _'they don't say "Hi Olha" 'coz they always say "hi girl from Mist"…dammit…'_

The little girl walked up to Olha, smiling. "I've always seen you around…wither in the café or in the bookstore…but I didn't expect you to dance…" Olha raised a brow. Looks like she found herself a little stalker…

The older girl just said the first thing that came to mind, "That's because you didn't even bother to know me…"

Out of absolutely nowhere, the little one squealed. "Then I'll get to know you right now! You can be like my older sister: Olha laughed, she couldn't help it, the girl was too innocent and adorable that she agreed to her request.

"My name's Jue," she started (Jue is my OC), "I'm seven years old and I'm gonna be the first female Kazekage of Sand!" Olha laughed at the little girl's innocence again, but managed to breathe in time for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Olha…" she chuckled, "I'm seventeen and I'm the daughter of the Mizukage of Mist." Jue started to hop on one foot with her hands behind her back and a big smile across her face.

Olha went to the porch to take a breath. She was almost suffocating back there, but managed to live. The wind passed both girls as Olha placed her book on her lap. Jue followed her 'big sister' and sat beside her.

"What's that?" Jue asked, pointing at the book. "A book. Can't you tell?" "What kind of book?" "It's basically a romance story…" "What's the title?" "_A Dance with A Sandman_" "What is it about?"

The older girl laughed once more. "You ask too many questions!" Jue pouted and crossed her arms as she kicked her legs and pounded the sand, just how a little girl who wants ice cream would do it.

"Fine!" she frowned, "But read me something from that book!"

Olha let out a sigh, but nodded. "Alright…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_As the sandman watched the dancer talk to the little girl, he couldn't help but notice her laugh. She has always looked ever so innocent and kind towards others as she danced but her laughter could bring smiles to other people's faces…everyone except he sandman, of course…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara was sitting quietly in the shadows, watching the two girls and listening to their small conversation…but he was quickly distracted by Olha's laugh. It sounded so normal, but there was something wrong about the way she laughed. It seemed to have a mixture of what seemed to be sadness…loneliness…

But how can such a perfect girl feel this way? He wondered. She's the daughter of the Mizukage, she can have everything she pleases…but why is she sad? Why is she lonely?

"Shouldn't you go back and sleep?" the Livarte's voice rang in his ears, snapping him back to reality. "Yeah…oh well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" the little one cheered as she ran back in her home.

Gaara sighed and took a quiet step out of the darkness…but hid it once again once he saw the little blonde stop and turn back to Olha.

"And before I forget…" she spoke, "are you aware that you're sitting on the porch of the Kazekage's house…?"

Gaara froze, as well as Olha, whose book slid off her grip.

"E-excuse me…?" she stuttered, hoping that what she heard was wrong. "Yup…you know the Kazekage…red hair, tattoo on forehead, raccoon-like eyes…" "G-Gaara?" "Yeah! That's him!" Jue finished before going inside her little home.

As soon as the door closed, Gaara made sure not a single part of his body could be seen. At the same time, Olha literally jumped off her seat and checked every visible window, or even the roof to see if anyone saw her dance on the streets. She couldn't see anyone, and so she got her book and quickly paced back to the hospital.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara let out a long sigh in relief. If that girl saw him watching her from afar, which almost meant the same as stalking, his life would be ruined…but mostly his reputation, to say the least.

Imagine…Gaara of the Sand…ask any person about him and they will not hesitate to tell you that he is the most evil, sadistic, bloodthirsty, murderous, not to mention the SCARIEST ninjas you will ever meet in this planet.

That reputation can change in an instant if someone saw him stalking on a Mist girl, dancing in the streets of Sand. It would tell everyone that the Kazekage is getting soft and it may trigger two things that Gaara fears the most may happen:

One is that there will be first rumors about it and soon, people from every village would harass him and ask him if it's true until he explodes. The second is that others (especially hidden sound) may think he is getting soft, therefore unleashing an attack on Sand.

The sand bearer clenched his fist until it became pale. He had better watch out. His future life (but mostly his reputation) is depending on his skills to hide in the shadows of the night.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

At the hospital, Olha Livarte marched inside, sweating with nervousness. She gave the counter lady a quick wave and continued her fast pace towards her younger brother's room.

It took every single muscle in her body to force herself not to slam the wooden door out of frustration and literally 'wake the dead'. She started to pace around the room, consistently biting her nails from time to time.

'_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…' _she thought, _'what if the Kazekage saw me? Me…a Mist…dancing in the streets of Sand behind his back…he might not want to help Ur anymore! Or worse…I may be forced to dance in a bar full of those filthy drunkards! I know Gaara's evil but the question is HOW EVIL! Gah!' _

She started to panic. "What should I-" her words were cut off by the sound of rustling blankets. She jerked her head towards her little brother as a reflex, and heard a soft, weak voice call out,

"Sister…? I-is that y-you…?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And so ends the sixth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**


	7. Dance of Stupidity

**Black Roses666: And here's the…seventh installment already? Coolies! Also, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ME, AND MY UPCOMING STORIES YOU ARE FREE TO VEIW MY PROFILE now to the reviewer replies:  
**

**Super-anime-neko-sama: Yes! I hail the HOLY FLAN!**

**coolRiku: I don't know. I just placed it there.**

**Loaned: Yup.**

**F00l3Al2: Thankies!**

**Captain Jimmy: Here ya go!**

**Adventurous Dream Girl: I just made the book to go with the story otherwise it would be plagiarism…and I am AGAINST that.**

**Lovesickfool: Well, just keep reading and reviewing and you will figure out soon.**

**Angel Rage: You'll see why I placed the book in the story soon enough.**

**Silverprincess0001: I'm flattered! Thank you!**

**YamiKitsuneKami: It's not exactly a cliffy…but anyways, your thoughts not mine.**

**Lady Cell: Yes, i highly agree with you. Jue is adorable X3**

**Ishimaru Miwa: Well, sorry for the short delay, as you could see, this chapter is rather long.**

**ChibiMa: Arigato for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….I only own meh OC and meh plotty.**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Seventh Dance:Stupidity**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

As day came to the Hidden Village of Sand, the Kazekage went back to his room and sat on his soft bed. He stared at the comfort of the pillow, completely inviting, and the smooth bed sheets which he would've wanted to wrap around him like a cocoon.

'_Eighteen years…'_ he thought, _'I haven't slept for eighteen damn years…'_

Gaara cursed. There was not a second where he hasn't _dared_ to fall even half asleep. He clenched his fist, digging his nails into his fragile palm, not leaving even an imprint, but a small crack to be healed by the sand.

'_Well…I better go outside now…'_

Gaara walked down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast on his plate, and ate as he walked into the outside world.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara was very well aware that he had just walked around the village for the third time in a row. He just wanted to waste time for time's sake. After all, time goes slower when you're the Kazekage. If there's no war, there's absolutely nothing to do.

He sat inside a café, drinking some black coffee to relax his nerves. The rich and bitter taste calmed him as he looked outside for some 'inspiration' or if translated, something to do.

He saw a light blue blanket as their sky, the golden sand swirled by the wind…and a white building he recognizes oh so dearly…the hospital. He immediately jerked his head to another window and saw, sadly, the other side of the hospital.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He did NOT want to see the Mist girl He did NOT want to see her with her brother. He did NOT want to go to the hospital.

He drank down the rest of his coffee and went out of the café, only to see the sign smack in front of him which read

**HOSPITAL**

He paced quickly, away from that sign and, unluckily, came across a big group of medical nins going on their lunch break.

He directed himself to another direction but he immediately stopped and disdainfully allowed the ambulance to pass him. Having no more choice left, he directed himself to another direction, into a dark alley.

"Dammit…" he whispered, "why the friggin hell am I bumping into things that remind me about the hospital! I DON'T want to see them!"

He walked a few steps before hearing some shouts somewhere around the corner.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha was just walking around the Sand Village, reading the light blue leather-bound book at hand. Her younger brother finally woke up and now, no visitors are allowed at the time. The bluenette just came from the bookshop. It seems that she has made good friends with the once lonely store owner.

As she walked, she heard a whisper from the alley saying, "Psst…come here…"

Olha, because of complete boredom, stupidly followed the voice in the alley. The shadows gave a dark aura around her as she blinked her eyes, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

Just then, she felt a pair of arms slither around her neck and her waist, causing her to jump. Out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind came and blew the man away.

She managed to jump away from the man to some distance. She checked her body for any poisons, chakra ropes, cuts, etc. It was only then that she looked her hands and realized…

"MY BOOK!" she exclaimed, turning back to the man who clearly held her book at hand.

She jumped back in front of the man. Now, the plan was that she would kick him where the sun doesn't shine, grab her book, and hop from rooftop to rooftop until she was confident to be far enough.

The plan would have been simply, but then dark figures emerged from different directions and surrounded her. Clearly, she had to go to plan B…

What's plan B you ask? Use her ninja weapons of course! She reached into her back pocket…only to remember that she forgot her Kunai pouch at the hospital! She casually checked for shurikens and realized she forgot them as well!

There was one thing left to do: rely on her Taijustsu and hope for the best. She cannot count on her ninjutsu at the moment for it may damage her precious book.

She turned off all her ninjutsu and focused all her chakra to her fist for a punch in the gut ten times stronger than humanly possible. Hopefully THAT would scare off the others.

She took out her hat, and threw it at the guy who instinctively caught it and looked at it, as expected. The hat was posed as a distraction so she may have enough time to focus her chakra on her hand, charge forward, and deliver the blow.

She jumped back to her starting place as both the book and her hat flew towards her. She caught the book with her left hand, and her hat with the right. She posed a smirk on her face as if that was nothing as the body fell face-first into the ground…then the others pounced on her.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara stayed in the shadows, watching Olha with an eagle eye. He watched as she looked for her weapons, delivered the punch, and he saw the others pounce on her.

Instinctively, he opened the cork of the gourd and the sand slithered out, gathering to an abnormally humungous amount and literally took out the trash. He walked out of the shadows as the sand slithered back into his gourd, and he closed it.

Olha looked at him, her eyes wide and frightened like a girl who witnessed a murder, her skin pale as if she lost every drop of her blood. She stared at him as if nothing else in the world would scare her again after this experience.

The two stared at each other in silence, though the expressions on their faces were as if they have been talking to each other mentally. Finally, the female spoke words orally.

"W-why did y-you save m-me…?"

Gaara was taken by surprise at this question. He knew WHERE he saved her, WHAT he saved her from, WHEN he saved her, HOW he saved her…but he had no idea WHY he saved her life. He managed to reply the first logical thing that came to mind.

"Sand's reputation is bad enough because of me and when we formed alliance against sound. If those fools hurt you, our reputation would just get worse, which I thought was impossible."

He spat on the word 'fools' and glared at the bodies around the two who were starting to regain consciousness.

Olha looked rather alert at the moment the bodies started to stir. She ran dangerously close to Gaara, did a simple courtesy, and before you could say "Hidden Village of Sand" a gust of win circled the two and teleported them to the back of the hospital.

Outside, Gaara had the I-don't-know-what-you-just-did-but-it-wasn't-impressive look on his face, though if we look inside, he was completely baffled.

The Mist girl took a breath before she bowed low, forming a perfect ninety degree angle and spoke, "Thank you, Kazekage-sama…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara simply looked at the hospital and brushed the thanks off as if it was a piece of dirt.

"Just remember…" he spoke, as cold as ever, "the only reason why I'm helping you is because your father is the Mizukage of Mist-"

He paused for a moment when he noticed her twitch at the phrase 'Mizukage of Mist' but nevertheless he continued.

"-the least event I wish to happen is for our two villages to collide in war. I'm very sure you agree with me."

Olha nodded, half in agreement, half out of fear.

"By the way…" Gaara spoke as he looked at Olha, who, at the sight of his eyes, looked away, "aren't you supposed to be with your brother…?"

Olha glanced at the red-head. "What time is it…?"

Since clocks were one of those things the Hidden Village of Sand didn't have, Gaara looked up at the sky, navigated the sun's position and replied, "It's four…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha suddenly jumped. "Visiting hours is open!"

Her sudden outburst made Gaara step back, away from her.

The bluenette silenced herself and in a lowered volume, spoke, "My younger brother woke up last night…do you…want to see him…?"

Gaara gave her a single nod. He had nothing else to do anyways…no mater how much he hated it...boredom has won the battle.

And so, without further ado, they went inside the hospital.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

As they entered, they saw a little blonde walking to Ur.

"Jue!" Olha exclaimed, but immediately shut her mouth so that she would avoid questions from Gaara asking how she knew her. She inwardly sighed that he didn't seem to give a damn.

Gaara, in fact, didn't even bother to ask how she knew his neighbor; he simply leaned on the wall and watched as Olha approached the two.

He acted as if he couldn't have any care in the world but he was listening very well to their conversation.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Hello Olha-chan! I hope you don't mind if I stay here!" That was Jue's voice.

"No, not at all…" said Olha.

"Nee-san…?" came a weak voice.

"Ur, get some sleep, you just woke up last night…"

"But I like talking to Ur-kun!"

"Ur...kun…?"

"Hai!"

"Jue-chan can be really kind…"

"I see you two have been getting along…" Olha crossed her arms.

"Olha-chan! Can you read us something from that book?"

"…will you promise not to be so loud…?"

"Hai! Hai!"

"…okay…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_The dancer's stupidity of being unprepared led to the cause of her almost getting killed. It was to her relief that the sandman came to her aid. Although she was safe, she grew pale and petrified the moment she made eye contact with the demon…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Yay! Wait…oh mi gosh! I have to go home!" Jue exclaimed and started to run towards the door. She stopped for a moment, turned towards Gaara, bowed, and rushed out. Ur, on the other hand, dozed off the moment Olha stopped reading.

Gaara approached the window and looked outside. With his usual cold and emotionless tone, he spoke.

"You should really take the advice of your own book. Always be prepared. I can't save your life all the time…"

Olha's cheeks turned into a very light shade of pink from total embarrassment.

"You really…didn't have to say it like that…" he spoke softly.

"Well, I just did…" "But…you didn't have to…"

"Hn…" was all Gaara said after. Olha sighed and murmured a small "sorry…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Seconds seemed like minutes; minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days. Both lost track of time.

Finally, Gaara broke the silence when he said, "I'm leaving…"

"O-okay…" was all Olha could manage out of her mouth.

The sand shinobi's footsteps echoed in the room, the screech of the door was highly audible and the door shutting could wake the dead.

It was silent once again before another sound was heard…

A flip of a page…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And Chapter seven is finished! I hope you all enjoyed this long treat. Please review! Arigato! Salamat! Gracias! Thanks!**


	8. Dance of Shock

**Black Roses666: And here's the next update! I wrote this chapter in my notebook along with all the other little chapters and this chapter took up 11 pages! Wee…anyways, time for the reviewer replies!**

**Sonnie: I took it, not a Mary Sue. Good day to you to.**

**Harbinger of death and grief: Here's the update!**

**GaaraSabuku: I more like TYPED it. XD**

**Nocturnalwitch: AMEN TO THAT!**

**coolRiku: I shall thank you in four languages! Thanks! Arigato! Salamat! Gracias!**

**Ishimaru Miwa: Gee, ya think?**

**silverprincess0001: You want a moment, I'll give you a moment!**

**ChibiMa: I know. Aren't you happy Gaara didn't destroy it yet?**

**YamiKitsuneKami: Here's teh update!**

**Mizuki39andrea: Then here's de update! Now it's time for you to review again! XDD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, the main chara would be GAARA-KUN! Then Hinata will like Gaara and Naruto would have raccoon-like eyes! XD**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Eighth Dance:Shock**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_To my inner demon, Shukaku, this is night number four that I have to go on the rooftop to calm myself, and end up watching that Mist girl dance. It was alright before, when she had no idea where I was living, and now that my little neighbor had to spill it out to her, if I go out there, my life will be ruined! Ok, fine, only my reputation, but WHAT THE HELL! Kuso…'_

Gaara was acting a bit out of his own character as he paced back and forth, wondering if he should either stay in his room, protect his reputation, but risk destroying the whole village, or, get on the roof, keep the village safe, but put his reputation on the line.

'_Okay…' _he thought, _'there are a hell lot of shadows during the night…and I can always use my sand eye technique if I want to watch her dance…fine, but I swear I'll hate myself…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_What should I do? I can't dance right now…that certain place was the best spot to dance, and oh joy, oh rapture, it HAD to be in front of the Kazekage's place! Dammit…if the Kazekage saw me, I would be DEAD! Damn, and if I don't go, I would break my promise to Jue that I would dance tonight and she will KILL me! Kuso…'_

In the hospital, Olha wasn't doing as good as Gaara. She too, was pacing back and forth with Ur asleep on the hospital bed. She had a bad habit of chewing her fingernails when she's nervous, which seemed to develop as she started to ponder, should she stay in the hospital and risk Jue getting very, VERY mad at her, or, go out there but risk getting seen by Gaara?

'_Well…I could use my promise to Jue as an excuse…and…I could say Ur asked me to dance…oh man…I am sooooo gonna hate myself in the morning…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

So there, Gaara sat on his rooftop, waiting for his sand friends to give him the signal to hi8de in the shadows of the night.

Across of him, Jue, who is "patiently", if that's what you call tapping the window and kicking toy around, waiting for her Mist friend, or as she call, older sister, so that she could watch her dance.

A few blocks away from the twp was Olha, who's pacing slower than usual in case she spots any sign of red hair that looks like flames, or any glimpse of the Kazekage.

In the hospital lied Ur, who, until now, was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of home, family, friends, and oddly enough, food.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Kazekage spotted the sand swirl against the wind. It was the signal for him to "calmly" hide in the shadows, which he did with absolutely no hesitation and not to mention any regrets.

Olha arrived between the two buildings. She got a rock and threw it at Jue's window with such accuracy that only humans would be amazed of since she's a damn ninja.

Jue practically left dust swirling behind her with every sprint she made towards her door. It too every single cell in her body not to squeal, slam the door, and wake the whole village with it.

And so, it begins…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara simply sat in the shadows, watching the clouds visible to his sight pass by, ignoring the cold and fierce wind surrounding him. He had no desire, whatsoever, to watch the bluenette dance.

Though he would be lying to himself if he said it was as easy as 1, 2, 3. Because of his connection with the sand, he could feel that his friends were being pounded and swirled at an amazing rate.

'_What the fuck is that Mist girl doing!'_ Gaara thought before making at least a dozen hand symbols five times faster than humanly possible to summon his ever-so-trusty Sand Eye.

Without breaking a sweat, he focused the little eye on the two girls…and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Olha was dancing…an amazingly fast dance. Her feet pounded the sand…or more like deteriorated it. Even if it was fast, she somehow managed to stay as graceful as always.

Jue looked as if if she edged closer to Olha, she would fall off the porch. Her eyes started to somehow sparkle every time Olha did a step that amazed her in any way it could.

Gaara kept his Sand Eye in place, watching Olha dance her heart out. It was rather amusing for him…at least it's better than watching clouds pass by all night…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_Finally…' _Olha thought, _'this dance is almost over…I'm getting exhausted…'_

She took a few steps and, with all the strength left in her, started to do her final step, a quadruple pirouette.

One turn, enough power for more…

Two turns, still enough juice for another…

Three turns, starting to wobble…

Four turns, losing balance…

And just like that, the supposed to be perfect dance changed when she lost balance after the fourth turn and started to fall full force on her back.

Olha closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact…but it never came. She felt something like arms break her fall. She knew it couldn't be Jue since that blonde is simply too weak, not to mention small. (that sounds so mean XD)

Nevertheless, without even caring who in the Village of Sand saved her, she shouted,

"LET GO OF ME!"

But it was simply too late. Before the person who caught her could even register in his or her mind what the hell she said, a strong gust of wind blew that person away, leading Olha's fall to continue and hit the ground with thankfully not as much force, yet, it still hurt like hell.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The person who caught her ended up to be Sand's very own Kazekage, Gaara of the Dessert. Much to his dislike, he came down to save her sorry ass so that he won't have a sense of foreboding within him.

His plan was to save her so that she would owe him something in return. You know, an eye for an eye? That something would be a promise that Olha and Jue will not dare tell a soul that he was watching her dance….

But his plan didn't go as expected…

A gust of wind came and literally swept him off his feet. He was going to ram into the wall of his own home but the sand didn't allow it to happen. It rose up and saved his back.

'_What the fuck is that!' _he mentally shouted though his appearance was as emotionless as ever.

He looked up towards the Mist girl. Jue ran back into her home out of complete fear. Olha hook her head out of dizziness.

'_Dammit…this is gonna take a lot out o my time…I'm gonna have to explain it all to her…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha could feel a shocking pain go through her veins, but it didn't matter to her at the moment. She just wanted to apologize to the person who at least tried to help her out.

Her skin went pale. Her eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped dead. Only one thing could come out…

"K-Kazekage-sama!"

She tried to kneel so she could feel more comfortable, but the moment she moved her foot, she let out a small shout of pain. Her arms were practically shaking from it.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara stayed emotionless as he walked towards the female. He crossed his arms and stared down at her ankle which seemed to be hurting her a lot.

He squatted down and examined the injured portion. It was swelling badly. It could be either it was badly sprained or simply broken.

Olha stared up at his eyes with nothing but the look of fear on them. She was shaking, horrified of what he may do to her, though what she heard somehow caught her off-guard…

"Something happened to your ankle. You better rest in the hospital…"

The bluenette took a deep breath and gathered every single bit of the confidence left within her to talk in a straight tone,

"How long have you been watching me?"

Gaara froze, not knowing how to respond to her sentence. He quickly thought of a way to avoid that certain question.

"It doesn't matter. I'll help you get to the hospital since everyone _should_ be asleep at this time."

He gave a quick glance at Jue's house. The little blonde ducked from the window and ran away.

Olha raised a brow, but gasped when she felt the sand burst up under her and formed what seemed to be a rather rough chair.

She hesitated to even just lean back on the chair and fear took the best of her, She just sat erect, and hoped for the best.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara then walked with the chair of sand following him. Secretly, he cursed himself like hell, but he was the master of keeping his emotionless face cold and distant. Heck, he's been like that for eighteen damn years!

Olha practically sat like a lady during the whole trip. She tried to take as little space as possible for her fear became her master and she would rather not risk the sand disintegrating.

Her back ached like hell for sitting up straight. Gaara's back felt light for once since the gourd was all the way in his room. He shouldn't worry. The sand on the ground would do…

There was still a lot of distance to cover before the reached the hospital. Olha was getting extremely bored. She gathered all of her courage and attempted the impossible…starting a conversation with the fiery red-head in front of her…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"So…how long?" "…" "How long have you been watching me…?" "…" "It would be nice if you would say something…" "Hn…" "That's not what I mean…" "…If I answer-" "Yes, he talked!" "…huh…" "Oops…sorry…" "…if I answer then you'll have to promise me something…"

Olha swallowed hard. Nervousness started to take over her fragile body. It took every cell within her body to summon enough courage, only to let out a soft "what…?"

"Promise me that you and Jue will not dare tell a soul that I have been stalking you…"

The Livarte froze. Anger and confusion boiled within her. She didn't even think but hr reflex made her slam the arm rests of the sand chair and shout out,

"YOU HAVE BEEN STALKING ME!"

Now it was Gaara's turn to freeze. Both he and the chair abruptly stopped.

"I wasn't stalking you…" he spoke in his dark and eerie tone, staying with his personality, "that was the wrong term to use…more like watching you from afar…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Mist girl tightened her grip around the chair and chipped of some sand. Oh, if only her ankle was not sprained or broken, whatever the case, she would've been strangling the Kazekage by now.

"'Watching from afar' and 'stalking' have almost the same damn meaning!" she shouted, using every fiber in her body to stop herself from rushing out of the chair and give herself further injury.

"The keyword in that sentence is 'almost'. Now, unless you want me to just quit helping you and just simply allow you to suffer on your own, I'll be more than happy to leave you here…" the sand shinobi retorted, turning to her with a deadly glare in his eyes, as if to say don't-say-another-word.

The female nin glared at him and gave a deadly growl. Ignoring the warning look in his eyes, she managed to mumble, "I hate you…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara brushed it aside, like he would always do. He was used to people saying those things behind his back. He continued to walk towards the hospital with the chair following.

At the arrival, Gaara's sand helped Olha don but she refused and started to slowly limp towards the door.

"You're so stubborn…" "Say that to yourself…" "Do you think I'll every sink myself to such a low level?" "Well, I'm sorry. It's just that I never knew the COLD-HEARTED MONSTER FROM SAND WAS A STALKER!"

Gaara froze once again as Olha simply limped passed him, though feeling a bit odd from the pause of the Kazekage. Her curiosity lead her to turn and look at him.

His head was slightly bowed down. His eyes stared at the sand. Lifeless at his feet.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha looked into his eyes. His eyes showed a confusing mixture of sadness, angriness, and not to mention loneliness.

She looked away, away from the guilt she was feeling. She continued to limp inside the hospital.

'_Gaara…you don't know how easy it is to read your eyes…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

If only she wasn't the Mizukage's daughter…if only she wasn't important…if only she wasn't the thin line between the war of Sand and Mist…he would've killed her. She called him a cold hearted monster, a dare only drunkards attempt to do.

Once Olha was inside, he turned and left.

Unlike others, no tears would come from his eyes when he's sad, but his eyes somehow soften and become easy to read.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

As Olha's ankle was being treated by one of the nurses, she read some parts of her book.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_The dancer couldn't stop the boiling rage from erupting out of her. She knows that she endangered herself, and she knows that because of what she has done, she cannot let her guard down from now on. Though, amidst all the anger and rage, she felt guilty. Is eyes were simply so…sad…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She immediately shut her book. Guilt was growing inside her faster and faster.

I can't believe I'm saying hat but…I better apologize to him…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: IT'S DONE! Gawd…my fingers are EXHAUSTED! I hope you guys like this LONG treat! Please review!**


	9. Dance of Anger

**Black Roses666: Oh, if you think the previous chapter was long, take a load on this one! It took me more than a week to write this down on a notebook, and that's saying a lot coz I write for at least 5 hours straight everyday. Oh whatever, please enjoy! Now, reviewer replies!**

**Angel of death and grief: Got it. Thanks for the review!**

**Icepheonix17: Well, as they say, patience is a virtue.**

**YamiKitsuneKami: Thanks, as usual. I hope this was soon enough.**

**Linda: Hey thanks a lot! Woot!**

**Loaned: Well, I'm sorry. It's just a part of the story.**

**Silverprincess0001: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**coolRiku: I see you're a girl of short words…**

**Nocturnalwitch: No…I named it "A Dance with a Sandman" because Olha is a DANCEr and Gaara controls SAND. As for the plot, if it seems to be the same as beauty and the beast then I'm sorry coz the plot just came to me while I was lying awake at 3 AM trying to sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Ninth Dance:Anger**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Mist girl tossed and turned, looking for the right position to sleep. So, giving up, she just lay on her back and stared at the blank ceiling above her.

She doesn't have insomnia; she simply loves to sleep late. It is sort of a routine to her to dance under the moon and stars for she never had trouble sleeping afterwards.

Of course then again, it may be because of the overwhelming guilt which built inside her. This is was the first, and I mean the first, time she went over her boiling point and started an argument…but that was because she had never had a stalker her whole life.

This is was the first, and I mean the first, time she went over her boiling point and started an argument…but that was because she had never had a stalker her whole life.

So instead of waiting for the sleep to come to her, she got her cane (She broke her ankle, she needs a cane) and walked to the chair near the window. Judging by the moon's position, it was around four in the morning. The sun wasn't even seen in the horizon yet. This was bad news for her. If she doesn't sleep, she would get EXTREMELY cranky.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Apparently, Gaara couldn't seem to relax as well. He was angry…angry at the Mist girl…angry at the fact that she _had_ to be the Mizukage's daughter…and angry at himself for not killing her when he had the chance.

He stared up at the stars in the night sky. Even the stars have each other's company while he, the infamous God of the Sand, has been alone all his life. He cannot even trust his own siblings to be there for him.

What's happening to him, he would ask himself at times. He's changing himself, or at least making a great effort to _try_ to change himself…but he knew it. He will always remain the same, even after an eternity.

He is, was, and will always be, the cold hearted monster of Sand.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Once the sun was finally up, Olha got her cane and started to make her way out. She would wince in half pain, half agony, every time she would accidentally place too much weight on her injured ankle.

"Looks like I won't be dancing for a while…" she softly chuckled to herself as she slowly made her way towards the outside world of Hidden Sand. She was actually shocked herself to see how much progress she made from her room to the hospital doors.

The bluenette mentally cursed as she saw how crowded the area was. She just wanted to slap her self silly. How the hell could she have forgotten that it was a damn Sunday and everyone was rummaging around the streets trying to find something to do just so that they can waste their lives away?

She took a breath and started to make her way through the thick crowd of everyday Sand people. Many gave her consideration and stopped so that she would not have to suffer any more damage; meanwhile, others couldn't care less about her condition and simply bumped into her with curses coming from their lips, causing Olha to wince in pain.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Even through the big throngs of people walking about the streets of Sand can be such a nuisance, Gaara did not fail to notice the Mizukage's daughter walking - - or more like limping about.

She looks as if she was looking for something, which made Gaara feel sort of suspicious. What, in the Sand Village, could possibly attract the attention of a Mist girl? He secretly followed her to find out.

He watched as the Mist girl approached the stand owners to ask for something, but each of them shook their heads as a rather obvious 'no' and then she would turn away and go on to another stand and ask.

'_What the hell could she want…? Doesn't she already have everything she could possibly need…? What more could she possibly need to make her life even more perfect than it already is…?' _Gaara thought as he continued spying in the huge crowd.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She was getting tired. She went to almost every standing sight and asked them if they have seen the read-haired shinobi. They were all the same. All of them gave her a look, then they would shake their heads afterwards.

'_Damn…if I don't find Gaara then I swear I won't be able to sleep…and two days with no sleep equals EXTREME CRANKY-NESS-NESS-NESS-NESS…NESS…'_ the bluenette mentally complained as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, not noticing the figure in front of her, leading her to collide with it.

Still being in a rather weak state, she fell on her backside. She cursed herself for embarrassing her own person in front of how many people. "I'm sorry…" she muttered, hopefully loud enough for the person in front of her to hear.

The figure crouched down and stretched out a hand, palm exposed for her to take. Olha blinked a few times to get the sun's rays out from her eyes. She saw a dark figure of a man, who appeared to be twenty, with what seemed to be brown hair with an outfit that makes him look like batman. (XD)

"Thank you…" she whispered, taking his hand. The boy helped her up. "You should be more careful…" he spoke, getting her cane and returning it to her.

"I'm sorry…" Olha said again, this time, louder.

The male smiled at her. "You don't have to be sorry…hey…you're that Mist girl right?" he asked, eyeing the symbol tied on her hat.

The Mist shinobi returned the smile. "Yes, my name is Olha."

"Well, you can call me Kankurou."

"Nice to meet you…"

"So, what are you doing, walking around with an ankle like that?"

"I'm looking for…someone…"

"Who?"

"You would call me weird and shout at me if I tell you!"

"I won't. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Olha nodded and took a breath. In a lowered, she spoke, "I'm looking for Gaara of the Sand…"

Kankurou's face darkened once he heard her speak his younger brother's name. he wanted to shout at her, tell her that she cannot simply risk her life that way, tell her that his brother WILL kill her…but curse his promise.

He, too, lowered his tone as he spoke, "Let's talk in the café…it would be more private…" he once again lent her his hand, which she hesitantly took considering she's still weak.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara was still watching her all this time. Although he couldn't hear what the Mist girl was telling Kankurou, he was boiling red with rage the moment his foolish older brother lent her his hand.

'_You IDIOT!" _Gaara mentally shouted at his batman-posing sibling who started escorting Olha around the Sand Village.

He cursed about 100 curses in every language he knew in one breath (OMFG HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT) "That insolent fool of a brother! What a stupid excuse! That…girl must probably be asking for Sand's weak spots, afterwards, she'll make some excuse to her damn father to wage war on Sand!"

Gaara continually followed the two through the crowds without being seen. Being a ninja does have it's advantages, and people don't bother his business, an advantage of being a Kazekage.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It didn't take long for Olha and Kankurou to arrive at the café. Both were greeted by the beautiful song of silence. It was as if everyone was too busy outside, which is actually reality.

"Is it really _that_ crowded at Sundays…?"

"Well, yes."

"So why did you want to talk to me here?"

Kankurou immediately looked around. There were very few people inside the café. He took Olha to the far end, near the window. "I suggest you drink something to calm you down. What I'm going to tell you may be disturbing…"

The bluenette swallowed hard. Her hands fished through her pockets for her wallet, but curse her forgetfulness; she forgot it once again in the hospital. Sad, I know.

Her cheeks gave off a light shade of pink. Once they ordered, Olha mouthed to the male, 'I don't have any money' and so he paid for them both.

The two sat down and started _"the talk"_…no, not THAT talk! The talk about Gaara!

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Sand shinobi was watching the two from somewhere afar. His older brother was taking that Mist girl on a date! There was no doubt about it. He took her to the café and is treating her out. That is the essence, what Temari calls it, a date/

It's not that he's jealous. He just doesn't want to fight with the Mist group…especially since water is Sand's weakness.

"Curse you Kankurou…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It didn't take long before Kankurou finished talking to Olha and telling her what was needed to be told…and if I have to stay honest, Olha was not happy from what she heard. In fact, she was absolutely terrified. Her hands were severely shaking from the fright.

"It's a lie…tell me it's a lie…" she managed to mutter under her breath. Indeed, what Kankurou told her was very disturbing. Her eyes started to sparkle among the light, just as she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Hey, it's the truth…you don't have to cry…it's not like it's your problem…" came Kankurou's voice as he placed his hand on top of hers to hopefully relax her tense muscles.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_And now they're holding hands!' _thought a dangerously pissed Gaara. His muscles were very tense at the moment. Being an expert at hiding his emotions, he only twitched once, even under these circumstances.

Now, all that mattered to him was to protect his village. If Kankurou dare says that water is Sand's weakest element, Sand is done for.

'_Sand turns to mud once hit by water, meaning my power will be useless, and without the Kazekage, the Wind country cannot defeat Mist…damn you Kankurou…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She couldn't take it anymore. Tears erupted from her fragile eyes and raced down her face. Being stubborn, as Gaara called her, she just shook her head to make the tears fly away from her, but Kankurou knew better.

He gently caressed her face and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. The supposed-to-be comforting gesture caused more tears to fall from her bright blue orbs.

"You're traumatized…" came his 'soothing' voice, "you need to rest."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara may be completely clueless about love, he may have no idea what affections are, but he isn't stupid. What he saw looked like it. Let's enter the dark realms of his mind…

'_Oh shit! There's no doubt about it…they're gonna kiss, dammit! This is disgusting…I'm ashamed to even see him…or to even call him a brother! Damn you…'_

Dark realms indeed. He turned away for a few seconds, not being able to stand even the thought of it. Once he turned back, both were standing up and were just about to leave.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Are you sure you'll be okay…? Your ankle looks pretty beat up…" Kankurou inquired, taking yet another good look at Olha's screwed up ankle.

"I'll be just fine…" the bluenette smiled, "it's not like my ankle will be the death of me. It's not a doomsday device, you know?"

Both laughed as they walked out the door, but then, the Livarte, still not knowing much about Sand, forgot that there was a small step at the doorway of the café and led herself to trip and fall forward with only a slight squeal coming out from her mouth.

She was lucky the male in front of her was a ninja. He immediately turned in time to catch her in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her back to her feet. Olha immediately shifted her weight to her uninjured ankle and used her cane for support.

"I've been better but hey, I'm alive." She chuckled, bringing a smile to his face.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Kazekage clenched his fist hard. His non-existent eyebrows gave a look of anger. It takes a lot to make Gaara of the Sand THIS angry. Usually, he would only twitch once, but by that time, the person would already be dead.

Yet, he couldn't kill this one girl. He was forbidden to kill this one girl. He cannot give Mist a reason to wage war.

His older brother had finally left Olha alone. She walked to a more private place, away from all the people. Gaara knew this was the only chance he'll have to tell her off, not to mention threaten her not to dare wage war against Sand.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha just needed some silence to calm her troubled mind. She only needs a moment that she could have all to herself…

The heat of the sun just made her want to go to sleep. She stretched her arms and looked up at the sky. Her view was semi-blocked by a dead tree she leaned on. She started to fall into some kind of a half-sleep. Hey, a little rest won't do any harm, right?

"What did you tell Kankurou?"

The Livarte jumped at the sound of the dark and eerie voice. She winced at the pain shooting through her veins like a bullet.

She looked up and saw the red-haired shinobi hanging upside down on the tree branch on top of her. She didn't pause any longer. She wanted to scream but it only came out as silence.

"What did you tell Kankurou?"

There was only a single reply she could muster,

"How…did you know I was with him?"

"I saw both of you in the café on a date."

"…a…date! YOU must be mistaken! He only needed to tell me something!"

"But you held hands!"

"He needed to comfort me!"

"But you two kissed! I saw him holding your face!"

"He was wiping away my tears!"

"You both hugged!"

"I tripped and he caught me!"

Both glared at each other, fuming with anger. Their killing intent was growing and growing with each passing second between the two. Gaara thinks Olha is a stubborn, not to mention a spoiled and perfect female, Olha simply thinks that Gaara is a stupid excuse for a Kazekage. Finally, she spoke again.

"Waitaminute…how the hell did you know all this!"

Gaara was frozen by the question. He was supposed to say 'I was watching you from afar' but because of their argument the previous night, he realized that she does not like stalkers very much, though, he could've just said something because due to his silence, Olha's eyes widened…

"YOU WERE STALKING ON ME AGAIN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"Keep your damn voice down, woman!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONSTER! IT'S ENOUGH YOU SAW ME DANCE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO STALK ON ME! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO WAGE WAR AGAINST SAND!"

With that, she went away from Gaara with rage boiling within her, ready to explode and burn the village of Sand with it's deadly ember.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara almost lost his chakra control on the trees as he was in a state of shock. No one has ever, EVER, shouted at him like that. No one ever dared. He was shell-shocked, frozen on the tree branch before finally jumping off.

He clenched his fist as the sand wrapped around it. With that, he punched the already dead tree and snapped it in half like a dead leaf being stepped on. Due to his anger, there were only two words he could mumble out of his lips.

"That…bitch…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha collapsed onto her bed and cried on her pillow. Her favorite book was beside her. She suddenly burst into tears after reading the next part of the book. It had hurt her too much…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_The true culprit for her tears was herself. She was the main reason why all this is like how it came. She should've listened to her own words when she said to the little girl 'you don't even bother to know me…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: It's finished! Hoorah! Okay, now it's YOUR TASK! Please review and I'll update. 'till next time! Sayonara!**


	10. Dance of Similarities

**Black Roses666: And here is chapter ten! Wow, two digits already? This is awesome! Thanks for all my reviewers! You don't know how much I appreciate it, especially since I now have 72 reviews! Time for the ever so awaited for reviewer replies:**

**YamiKitsuneKami: Why thank you! I'm flattered!**

**Silverprincess0001: The actual sentence was 'with what seemed to be brown hair' so I'm not sure and I don't know his hair color as well. Don't worry, I daydream to. XD**

**Gun.God.Angel: Slow down tiger! Here's the update!**

**Adventurous Dream Girl: That's what the update is for…**

**Jpoutre: That's why I like him XP**

**Lose-your-voice: Why thank you. I appreciate it!**

**coolRiku: If short words are good words then here's my reply: thanks!**

**GaaraSabuku: Whoa! Relax before you go bald!**

**Black-bloodedvamp: Here's the continuation XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, if I did, then Olha would be in it in the first place XDD**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Tenth Dance:Similarities**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Once again, night has swept over the Sand Village for the fifth time since the Mist girl arrived with her younger brother. Eighteen years of this pain of darkness, was how Gaara described the night. He sat on the rooftop, happier now that he has perfect knowledge that _she_ couldn't dance, especially with her broken ankle.

He couldn't wait until her little brother is fully cured and then the both of them would leave, never to return to Sand. Then he wouldn't have to tolerate her presence any longer. He hated her. She is simply too perfect to be loved.

"She doesn't deserve to live…" he whispered, "she should die…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Up until that time, Olha was still looking out the window with her tear stained eyes. The silent wind crashed her window, as if pleading her to open it. The bluenette closed her eyes and opened the glass structure. The wind swept in and flipped a few pages of the book she had on her lap.

She closed her eyes, listening to the breeze sing to her the song of peace and silence. It didn't take long before she opened her eyes, facing the book, and heard its precious words talk.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_There was one thing left for her to do, approach the demon and, as hard as it is, apologize. She cannot get this simple thing off her chest. She needs to say she was sorry or this will stick to her conscience for the years o come…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She took a deep breath. There was no kidding. She cannot live if she doesn't apologize to the people she hurt, even if that person is the notorious Gaara of the Desert.

Without contemplating a bit more on the topic in hand and what to do with it, she grabbed her cane and limped towards the outside world to do the daring; apologize to the Demon of Sand.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The red-haired Sand shinobi twitched the moment he sensed someone coming. There was only _one_ person in existence that could have the guts to walk along this street at night, that Mist girl, Olha Livarte, daughter of the Mizukage, heir to the Livarte clan throne.

There was no mistake about it. Her dark blue hair looked like the black of the midnight sky with no stars; her innocent, bright blue pools seem to glitter. The only flaw in the image was that she was limping, placing most of her weigh on the cane.

She continued her small journey before stopping and taking a breath. She looked up at the rooftop, where she saw the fearsome Kazekage. It sent shivers down her pine to even know that they made eye contact, but she wasn't there to cower in fear. No, she was there to apologize for what she said to him.

But then, how do you attract the attention of the infamous Sand Demon? Olha unexpectedly managed it when she said he sentence,

"We aren't that different, you know?"

How she knew she got his attention, you ask? Simple, Gaara squinted his eyes in an I-don't-know-what-you're-saying manner. His confusion humored the female as she came closer towards him. He seemed to be lost, collecting his thoughts, which was good news for her. She managed to go up the rooftop (she's a ninja. ANYTHING is possible) and sit beside the sand bearer.

"You have a deadly demon in you…" That was Gaara's voice. The female felt almost insulted at the question.

"I'm not a demon…" she spoke in a near chuckling manner. She wasn't aware of Gaara's intense stares, so, she continued on, "but just like you, I am an outcast…"

"Impossible…" Gaara shook his head instinctively, "you're the daughter of the Mizukage, the heir to the Livarte family throne, and a full fledged Mist citizen. How can you be an outcast?"

"You're father was the Kazekage, you are the current Kazekage, and you're a full fledged Sand citizen. How can you be a monster?" Olha retorted, crossing her arms.

What she said managed to make Gaara stare at her once again. The bluenette lowered her defensive stance with a sigh. With a simple glance at his eyes, they were equal. No emotion came across but the sense of honesty.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"When I was dancing…" Olha stated, "did you…by any chance…notice anything…?"

The Kazekage gave her a nod. "The wind…" was all he replied. After all, besides the wind, it was just a normal dance performance. Each movement executed gracefully, as if sh had been dancing all her life.

"Who do you think was controlling it?"

The question caused Gaara to narrow his eyes. After a few seconds, he regained his cold expression, shaking his head.

"Impossible…Mist citizens specialize in water techniques. If it was you who controlled the wind then that would make you-"

"-an outcast?" Olha finished.

Gaara's eyes widened, his jaw lightly dropped, his expression looked like some sort of shock.

"You see…?" Olha sighed, noticing her companion's frozen state, "even I am far from perfect…"

The Sand shinobi regained his composure and crossed his arms. "Why did you suddenly bring up this topic?"

"Well…" she looked up, "Kankurou told me your story…that you were a demon, and how your father tried to kill you…"

"So?"

"I realized…we really aren't that different…"

Gaara looked up, Olha continued her piece.

"I never had any friends…well, I did but I lost them…"

"You killed someone…"

"Unknowingly, by accident…"

"That was when you discovered you monstrous power…"

"And when I became the target for killing…"

"But every attempt failed…"

"Yet I suffered every consequence…"

Both looked at each other. They have been locking eyes on one another after realizing that they were finishing each other's sentences.

"What consequences?" Gaara inquired.

"I…my…father wanted me dead for embarrassing his name, so, my graduation exam was to fight the last person who believed in me, and who trusted in me. It was…a fight to the death…"

"And you killed her, causing you to graduate…but suffer the loss of your last friend…"

"In the chuunin exam, I had to fight the strongest competitor…I passed and managed to kill him…"

"But made yourself hated around the village…"

Olha raised a brow. "yes…exactly…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

After a few more seconds of locking eyes on one another. Gaara finally asked another question, "what else did my older brother tell you…?

The bluenette thought for a moment.

"He told me about your uncanny ability to control sand…"

"And…?"

"We are different at that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you wonder why I had to courtesy before the wind teleported us?" (if you don't remember, please refer to Chapter 7)

"Why then? You can only control wind by dancing? Seriously…"

"…"

"Seriously?"

With a small chuckle, Olha nodded.

"Yes, but just like you, when my guard is down, the wind protects me…"

"Which explains why it blew me away…but why not in crowds?"

"I have done enough suffering in my village…and I don't want your to suffer the same…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

After more silence, Olha laid back onto the roof's surface. The sky simply looked majestic at that time of night. The stars above gave everything a significant glow.

"I have never…never seen the sky at night…"

Gaara looked at her once more.

"I was always in my room…it was my only sanctuary left…"

He saw her eyes starting to sparkle. It wasn't out of sheer happiness…it was different because her eyes turned back dull when water fell…tears…

"Aside from that room…there's nothing else…nothing…no one would accept me…"

She closed her eyes as more of the salty liquid fell. It created small rivers on her face, ruining the image she had amongst the people of Sand.

"The real reason why I'm here is…because I wanted to apologize…I shouldn't have shouted at you…it was my fault…so if…if you want to kill me…it's alright…"

Gaara clenched his fist, remembering how much he _did_ want to kill her. He started to remember how much hate he felt towards her…just because he thought that she was perfect…

"So do what you ant…it's not like anyone would care what happens to m…after all…I'm an outcast in Mist, and somehow a threat to Sand…"

With that said, she dozed off to sleep, breathing calmly and lightly. The heavy weight of guilt was lifter away by the silent breeze. Stars shone an twinkled as if saying a message to the Monster of Sand.

He got up and approached the Mist girl. Tears fell from her face even though she as subconscious. The bright blue lakes on her face seemed to have started their journey down a waterfall.

"We…really aren't that different…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: Okay, I know it's not as long as the previous one but who cares! Olha has apologized to Gaara! Wohoo! Please review! See ya!**


	11. Dance of Confusion

**Black Roses666: WOW! 14 reviews for chapter 10? That's great! Here's your prize, the update! Now time for the long reviewer replies!**

**Dreamergril90: Here ya go!**

**YamiKitsuneKami: Wait no more XD**

**Adventurous Dream Girl: Thankies!**

**Silverprincess0001: Why thanks a lot**

**Captain jimmy: See ya in the next review!**

**Loaned: XDDD**

**black-bloodedvamp: hehe, save some ramen for me!**

**Recorder kame768: Thanks a lot!**

**Vlad Plasmious: It's more like 'dudette' XP**

**-Lone-Blossom-: but this is Gaara/OC ?**

**Scythe195: Thanks a lot!**

**KuraiNimbus: Thanks for the review!**

**Darklight03: Thanks! **

**Lose-your-voice: Well, this story will be more than 20 chapters, but less than 40.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Olha, Jue, Ur, and the storyline.**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Eleventh Dance:Confusion**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_WHAT!" two young girls shouted in unison as they stared at their academy teacher. One girl was a bluenette; the other was a black head. Both were gritting their teeth together at the same pace._

"_You two heard me…" their teacher spoke with his arms crossed over his chest, "both of you will have to fight 'till the death. Winner graduates, loser dies."_

_The girls glared at their sensei._

"_You DO want to graduate and become ninjas, right?"_

_Both nodded._

"_Then GO!"_

_**A flash of light…**_

_It as all too fast; one second, they were in their fighting stances, the next second, the black-head died. The bluenette buried her face into her bloodied palms and wept over her dead friend._

_Whispers came from every witness and some shot glares at the winner. The referee threw a forehead protector coldly to her feet and approached the dead body_

_**Another flash…**_

"_Look…it's her…" a group of girls whispered as the bluenette passed by. Their husbands stepped in front of her, blocking her path. _

"_Well, well. If it isn't the little outcast…"_

"_Please move, sir…"_

"_Oh, and you'll do what?" with that said, the man smacked he girl._

_Afterwards, all the men were found dead._

"_Monster! Monster!" the women screamed, running away from the bluenette._

"_I…" she whispered, "I didn't mean it…"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"AH!" Olha screamed, sitting up from her position. The sunlight gave warmth to her back. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Every breath she rook was slow and deep. Her sweat mixed with tears she didn't even know were falling.

She buried her face in the palm of her hands. Blinking the liquid out of her eyes, she noticed something odd…

She distinctively remembered lying down on the rooftop, but she felt a soft mattress underneath her. The delicate cloth of the blanket looked as if it was never used. Looking behind her, there was a soft pillow. Beside her laid her cane and on the desk nearby had her hat on top.

"Who…what…where…when…how…?"

Scanning the area, she saw the figure of a certain red haired shinobi leaning on the wall, arms crossed and head bowed down.

A smile formed on the kunoichi's lips as she grabbed her cane and limped towards the 'sleeping' male. That's right, she didn't know about his severe insomnia, so she approached him with no fear.

She maneuvered closer to him in order to look at his face. His eyes were closed, his breathing was normal.

"Thank you…" she whispered, reaching out a hand and attempting to place it on his shoulder, but to no avail for she heard a rustling sound nearby.

Looking down, she saw golden sand building up on her feet. Quickly, she drew back her hand, shaking her head.

"Thank you very much…"

With that, she limped out of the room with a small smile on her face.

'_He didn't kill me…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Once the door closed, Gaara let out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding. Opening his eyes, he scanned the area, noticing that the Mist girl had forgotten her hat. It was just there, untouched on his desk.

Though the hat honestly didn't matter to him at the current moment, what did matter were he words she said to him when she thought he was asleep. She _thanked_ him. No one has ever thanked him before in his whole life. No, wait, the thing he should be wondering about is _why_ she was thanking him.

He didn't want to kill her. He just thought that a girl like her shouldn't just gamble her life away. Besides, as punishment for having to argue with him a day ago, he allowed her to live just so that she could suffer a little longer.

After all she's said to him, she must be on the verge of committing suicide. That was probably why she said that it's alright if he killed her, so why the thanks? Didn't she lose her will to live?

He sat on his bed and rested his legs. Staring at the sky blue hat nearby, he combed his hand through his messy locks of hair before shaking his head to make it messed up once again.

"Olha…you are very confusing…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The bluenette limped down the stairs, scanning the Kazekage's humble abode, also known as his home, which is the biggest one you could find. She saw the paintings of the Kazekages before Gaara himself took over. Finally, her eyes came across his picture, the picture of the current Kazekage.

She was possessed by how real the paintings looked like. It was like she was staring at the greatest shinobis of the wind country in person. She just wanted to touch the golden frames, to allow her fingers to trace the smooth engraftments carved onto it, and so she reached out a hand to touch it.

"Olha…?"

The familiar voice snapped her back to reality. Quickly retrieving her hand, she smiled at her friend, Kankurou.

"Hello…"

Looking behind him was a blonde with her hair tied into four pigtails staring at her with an eyebrow raised She looked like the oldest amongst her, Gaara and Kankurou. With some sort of respect in her tone, she asked,

"Who are you?"

The Mist girl passed the smile to the Sand female.

"Olha Livarte, daughter of the Mizukage, and you?"

"My name is Temari, oldest sister of the Kazekage."

"Kankurou looked at the painted portrait beside Olha, the same one she was supposed to touch. Much to his dismay, his eyes slowly widened when he saw it was Gaara's picture.

"What are you doing in our home?" came Temari's voice with a sudden change back to it's original bossy tone, causing the male to look back at Olha, showing that he, too, wanted to know the answer as well.

The bluenette opened her mouth to speak, but to know avail. She looked at the two, searching through the files of her brain before an answer finally came up, "I don't know…"

The two Sand Siblings stared at Olha. Her answer was simple but the meaning was confusing. For the sake of hospitality, Temari motioned Olha to take a seat.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara didn't even know what he was doing. He was holding her light blue hat and flipping it over and over again, letting his mind wander upon the past events that occurred in his rather miserable life.

Unaware of his actions, he stood and walked around his room, glancing at every item that surrounds him, remembering their roles in his life.

His gourd, his weapon to kill all those who dared o even _try_ to hurt him, simply leaned on the corner of his room, away from him, giving some sort of relief to all those who enter.

He stopped the moment he laid his eyes on his most prized possession, the teddy bear his uncle gave him. Though his father would shower him with gifts, this one teddy bear seemed to be his only _real_ gift given to him. He knew that there was a possibility that his uncle could've just stolen it from the nearest garbage can…but he didn't care.

The brown stuffed toy was his only source of comfort. It was his only friend. Just staring at the thing can usually lift away his multiple confusions in life…well, all of it except he current one in his mind.

"I guess not even you could help me…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"I see…" Temari spoke softly as sh eyed the kunoichi who sat across from her. While the bluenette was talking, Kankurou decided to make some breakfast. He probably found the whole talk disturbing since it had something to do with his brother.

The blonde female leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs. Her young companion took a breath from all that she said; of course the Livarte didn't narrate _everything_ that happened between her and Gaara.

Kankurou approached the two and laid down their breakfast, some simple toast and juice.

It seems that the two Sand Siblings were trying their best to stay away from the topic about the youngest one, Gaara, and though Olha didn't have a clue on why, she simply got the hint and did the same. It didn't take long before they finished eating.

"I have to go…" Olha smiled, "my brother's probably wondering where the hell I am…"

She scratched the back of her head, and that was the only time when she realized something…

"Oh man…I forgot my hat…"

She grabbed her cane and limped up the stairs towards the one sanctuary of the Sand Demon.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

As the bluenette opened the door, she closed her eyes and placed a comforting smile on her face so that she could have enough strength to speak to the Kazekage.

"Gaara…? Are you in here…?"

Fully opening the door, she found the fearsome Kazekage…staring at what seems to be an old, if not ragged, teddy bear, and flipping her sky blue hat over and over absent mindedly.

Holding back a what-may-seem-to-be a rude chuckle over how innocent he looks when playing like a little kid, she managed to say, "Can I have my hat back?"

Gaara turned to her with a confused expression in his eyes before looking at the hat he was flipping about.

"S-sorry…here…" he spoke before he threw it to Olha, who instinctively caught it. It seems to her that he had no idea that he was holding the object in the first place.

Taking one last glance at the teddy bear, Olha said a goodbye before walking down the stairs.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It looked like Kankurou and Temari must've left already. The coast was clear as Olha limped about the house. She was just about to reach for the door when the deep voice of the Kazekage spoke,

"Why did you thank me?"

She turned towards him, a smile growing on her face.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?

"You are very confusing…"

"Why do you think I said thanks?"

"…for not killing you?"

Olha merely giggled. "Is killing all you care about?"

Gaara kept silent. He had no intension of answering that question. It just seems so disturbing to him that his answer to that question is a 'yes' which scares off everybody around him. Just then, he felt something on his shoulder.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw that it as Olha placing her hand on his shoulder. There as no sand found anywhere. He was vulnerable to every touch. Olha gave him another smile; this smile seemed so different now. There was no sadness, no depression.

"Thank you for understand me…" with that, she turned and left.

"No problem…" Gaara spoke, but Olha was long gone by then. With a sigh, Gaara went up the stairs, stopping as he came beside his own portrait.

"Eighteen years…" he muttered before heading to his room.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha scanned the Sand Village. The place was swarming with people, causing her to look back on her village, and her life as an outcast.

"Olha-chan!"

Turning her head, she saw a familiar blonde waving fanatically at her. She seemed to have a wheelchair with her. Sitting on that chair was none other than the Mist boy, Ur.

"Nee-san!" he cheered, waving what seemed to be a book at her. If he were someone else, she would be killing him for touching her precious book. The bluenette managed a smile as she approached her brother and took the book from him.

"It's okay Jue, I'll take it from here…"

The blonde pouted but ran off with a wave to join her friends. Olha took the chair and started to limp towards the hospital.

"What are you trying to prove, outcast?" came the unusually cold tone of Ur, "Limping around pretending to be loving brother and sister?"

"And what about you?" retorted Olha in an equally cold way, "calling me 'nee-san' all the time? I thought you couldn't dare say we were related."

"Oh, please. And shame my father's name in front of the citizens of Sand!"

"It's _our_ father…"

"Oh shut up, outcast! All you can do is kill! I cannot believe we are blood related!"

Olha reached an alley. With an idea in mind, she brought him there.

"Hey! What are you doing, outcast!"

When they were out of both eyeshot and earshot, Olha took out a Kunai and placed it against her younger brother's throat.

"Have you forgotten? Your life is in my hands now. Shut up or I could kill you right here and blame it on the sickness. Understand?"

"You bitch…"

Olha held up a hand, circling it, causing the wind to become sharper and sharper. Ur held back a shout of pain.

"_Understand_!"

"…yes…"

And just like that, the wind stopped and she kept her kunai. Using the wind, she teleported them back to the hospital.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Once again, Gaara didn't know what he was doing. This time though, he was mindlessly using his Sand Eye and kept it over Olha. For the first time, one person finally knows what it is like…

For him, it's simply too good to be true…

But it was true…

Dispelling his Sand Eyes, he looked over his window and sighed.

"Thank you…Olha…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Back inside the hospital, Olha took her seat beside the window as Ur decided to read the book _he_ bought. The female frowned at her brother, thinking, how the hell did she love him when he was sick? The answer, she may never know.

'_Why don't I just kill him now? Oh, Olha, stop being so selfish! If I blame the sickness then my bastard-of-a father would wage war against Sand, if I say I kill him, I would be living six feet under…dammit…'_

Finally, thinking that there was absolutely no way she could be rid of here family, since there was no other option, she opened her light blue book, hoping that its smooth pages would lift away her problems and take her to another dimension.

To her luck, the moment she laid her eyes on the book, the first sentence she saw made her smile almost instantly…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_Thank you for understanding me…"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And so forth ends this chapter! I hope you guys like it so please review!**


	12. Dance of Wisdom

**Black Roses666: I have 101 Dalmatians…I mean…reviews! Hurrah! The prize for y'all is the next update and ta-da! Here it is. Time for teh reviewer replies:**

**coolRiku: Thank you, and review again!**

**ILovePierreFromSimplePlan: interesting…lemme guess, she got mad at you after right?**

**Azrix: Thanks a lot!**

**Nocturnalwitch: Wow…dude, here's the update…breathe…**

**Lose-your-voice: here ya go!**

**Gaara's otome: Thanks and please review again!**

**Captain jimmy: …peace…yeah…**

**YamiKitsuneKami: Thank you once again for the how manyeth time!**

**BloodHeron: Thanks a bunch and welcome to the reviewing family XD**

**Devil of hopes and dreams: Yeah…you can't help but pity him…**

**Darklight: I know…and thanks XP**

**Black-bloodedvamp: I know…**

**Paprika012345: Isn't it?**

**Silverprincess0001: One word…Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I DO own my Gaara plushie! XDD**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Twelfth Dance:Wisdom **

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Darkness summoned itself around the Hidden Village of Sand. Inside the hospital, there will always be a light to dispel the darkness; it seemed so pure and white…and Olha hated. Seeing the blackness outside the boundaries of the white building, she stood and approached the door.

"Where are _you_ going at this time, outcast?"

The voice of her younger brother made her freeze. Looking back, he was sitting upright on the bed, glaring at his "sweet" older sister. Olha raised a brow as she turned towards him, arms crossed.

"I'm going outside…it stinks well enough in here…"

"I'm not letting you out!"

The bluenette sighed. She simply approached her brother, knocked him unconscious, and went out of the hospital.

"Brothers can be such a drag…" she whispered, exiting the building to head towards the one place in Sand which she finds interesting; the Kazekage's house, of course not forgetting her light blue book which was tucked securely under her arm.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara sat, cross legged on his rooftop, his gourd in one of the four dark corners in his room. Usually, he would be the patient type, watching the stars sparkle and the clouds passing by, but tonight, he was impatiently tapping his finger onto his arm as he watched the deserted road, listening closely at the silence for a single sign of life approaching his home.

He didn't know why he was so eager to see her again. Maybe because she's the only one bold enough to gamble her life with him, or maybe because she knows what it's like, she understands him. Yes, this was absolutely out of character for the sand God, but this is a rare occasion he's afraid may never happen again.

If he wasn't so emotionless all the time, he may have smiled the moment the sound of uneven footsteps broke away the song of silence. Eagerly leaning forward to see his companion, he caught a glimpse of a light blue hat no one else wears except for one girl…

Olha Livarte…

She emerged from the darkness with that radiant glow around her body. Indeed , it was hard to believe this woman is an outcast, It was hard to believe she killed numerous men. It as hard to believe she was hated, even by her own family.

Looking up at the Kazekage, Olha gave him a smile. Once again, he saw no depression, nor the sense of loneliness within it. It was finally released from all that. All it showed was sheer happiness.

"Nice evening, ne?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The bluenette came closer to the house and was prepared to jump up and do the daring and sit beside the red head, but then realized that she needn't anymore for with only a single wave of the sand bearer's hand, the grains beneath her shot her up to the rooftop.

Not even hesitating like before, she limped onto the roof and sat beside him.

"Yes, it is…"

Once again came the surge of silence between the two. Both were simply looking at the sky, contemplating on their thoughts, reflecting on their lonely lives. Finally, the female decided it was about time to break the ice.

"Love…"

Gaara looked at her, a non-existent eyebrow raised. Olha's eyes were focused on the kanji symbol imprinted on his forehead. He knew, from the look in her eyes, the she now understood why he was named Gaara (which means death, for all you people who don't know…)

"Long story…" he replied, keeping his words short. He was getting ready for some smart-ass retort from Olha that he would have to explain it all to her.

To his relief, it never came. All that came from Olha was a sigh.

"Do you know why I always wear this vest, even under the heat…?"

He shook his head.

Slowly, Olha started to unzip her gray piece of clothing around her. At the same pace, she slipped it off her. Yes, her light, if not dirty, pink shirt was there but it was so short, her whole abdomen area was exposed. From embarrassment, Gaara looked away.

"Gaara…trust me…"

He hesitated He has never trusted anyone in his life, especially those whom he met merely six days ago. (it was 6 days. I counted…) Nevertheless, he turned towards the female, keeping in mind that he _will_ punch himself in the morning.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Without being totally aware of what he was doing, he was reluctantly staring at her exposed naval. It was clearly seen under the moonlight that there was a blue tattoo on her abdomen which was a clear Kanji symbol of Wind.

"You see…I am forbidden to cover my stomach when I'm in Mist. This is the symbol that I am the outcast.

Closing her eyes, she covered herself with her gray vest.

"How…?" came Gaara's voice as he continued to stare at her, not daring to avert his gaze someplace else.

"Hm…? How what…?"

"How can you smile, laugh, and love when you live like this…?"

Olha placed a finger to her chin, as if it was a cue that she was thinking. After a moment of silence, she turned to her companion and smiled. "First, answer my questions…"

Gaara nodded, his eyes showing eagerness.

"How can you stand if all you do is sit?"

"You can't…"

"How can you write, if no one has written?"

"You can't…"

"How can you teach if you haven't been taught?"

"You can't…but what has this got to do with it?"

Olha gave him a smile, which turned into a light chuckle. Gaara gave a look of curiosity.

"How can you smile if no one smiled at you?"

"You can't…"

"How can you laugh if no one laughed with you?"

"You can't…"  
"How can you love if no one loved you?"

"You…can't…"

"See…? Before I became an outcast, I was loved in my village…I was always the one who brought smiles to my people's faces. That is where we differ, Gaara…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

More silence came across the two. Both contemplating on their thoughts, looking for similarities amidst their differences. Out of boredom, Gaara decided to put up a little sand show for his guest.

The sand swirled, creating perfect statues of some people of Sand, such as Kankurou, Temari, Jue, and others. Olha couldn't hold it in any longer. Clutching her sides, she let out a laugh.

Gaara managed to curl his lips at the sight of the bluenette's amusement at the sand show. Olha didn't even notice that the red head was looking her direction.

"It's hard to believe…that you are the demon of Sand…" she spoke, getting her breath back.

"you…are the first one to say that…" Gaara responded, switching his gaze to the sand which went back to normal.

"By the way…" Olha's smile became faded away revealing a very rare sight; her face was dead serious. "I've been wanting to ask…why do you like killing so much…?"

He merely glanced at her with an equally serious face. "Killing…is the only thing that makes me feel…alive…"

Olha raised a brow in confusion. She stayed silent, trying to figure out what the Kazekage meant. Finally giving up, she asked, "what do you mean…?"

Gaara faced her with a look which implemented that the answer must've been the most obvious thing in the world. Looking back at the starry sky, he responded.

"I never knew why I was placed in this world…if I was made to be hated, then why live? So, I found the answer, the reason for my existence, and that is to kill…"

Olha reached a hand out. "Can I…?"

He nodded and she nervously maneuvered her hand to his shoulder and rested it there, slightly messaging it when she felt his muscles go tense.

"Gaara…" she started, "that is why you are hated. Life isn't about finding yourself…it's about _creating_ yourself. It's about shaping your life on how you want it. It's about making progress in the present for a better future…"

She paused for a slight moment, finding her words, and hoping for no violent reactions from the male. To her relief, he didn't react but he simply narrowed his eyes, not in fear, but in curiosity.

"When you said you found yourself feeling alive when you take away another's life…you said you have found your meaning…but what is left after you have taken out every single human in existence? What more meaning is left?

"See, Gaara, you created your image. You were the one who created your reputation as the notorious Sand Demon. You're the one to blame, not your father, not your siblings, no one but yourself—"

"Stop…" Gaara spoke, looking at Olha with an emotionless face, but his green orbs showing sadness. "Why are you telling me all this…?"

Olha bowed her head and inched closer to her companion.

"Because…" she replied softly, "I have made the same mistake…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Mist girl let out a long sigh before handing her light blue book to Gaara. He looked at it with a supposed-to-be raised eyebrow.

"Your sister told me you are not allowed to sleep…I took the liberty of marking a few pages you could read tonight…"

With that said, Gaara took the light blue book and placed it on his lap for the meantime. On cue, Olha yawned.

"I better go back…" she whispered as she rubbed her eyes to get a clearer vision. Sand rose from the ground and helped the wind maiden. Afterwards, she limped away, waving at the Sand shinobi a goodbye.

"Oh, and before I forget…" she said before she was covered by the shadows of the dark, "visit me in the hospital sometime…" With that, she ventured on to the hospital to get a good night sleep…and to probably shut her brother's trap when she gets in his room.

Gaara stared off in a daze until silence was ensured. He stared down at the leather-bound book. The title glistened under the beautiful moonlight.

He opened the book towards the page where in he found a small piece of paper with what seemed to be his name on it. Knowing that it meant the page was for him to read, he started.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_If killing is all you do than kill yourself. There isn't any point in living if all you do is take the life of others." "but there is nothing else I can do in my life…" "Create your life…make it the way you want it…" "I think it's too late for that…" "better late than never…"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Outcast! About time you've arrived! Where have you been!" Ur bellowed, looking at his older sister. She acted as if she didn't hear him and walked towards the seat beside the window.

"Outcast! I demand you listen to me!

She continued to stare off in a daze. For a moment, she wondered why she was back at the hospital. She wanted to be in the Sand Sibling's home. She wanted to be away from her brother and be away from feeling so hated.

'_I wonder if I could sleep there tomorrow night…'_ she thought, letting out another yawn.

"Outcast!"

Olha gave out an exasperated growl as she approached her brother, knocked him out as if it were a daily routine (and it was). She sat back beside her favorite window and eventually dozed off to sleep.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And this signifies the end of chapter 12! Please review okay? Arigato! See ya in the next update!**


	13. Dance of Loneliness

**Black Roses666: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for all your comments and reviews, I never knew this story would be such a hit on ff! Thanks to you all!**

**Monster Elle: Thank you for your honesty.**

**Loaned: Yes, I wanted to smack him to…**

**Silverprincess0001: Ah, yes, thank you very much…and little brothers are supposed to be little devils anyways…**

**Harbinger-of-sorrow-and-hatred: Thanks…and you might want to revise the 'falling in love' part. XP**

**Greeneyedwolf: Wait no more!**

**Nocturnalwitch: But of course.**

**Kya Jaganshi: He's a very, very confused little boy…**

**Lose-your-voice: here ya go!**

**BloodHeron: Thankies!**

**Gaara's otome: Thanks a lot!  
Jihiro'sxFire: It's kinda hard keeping him in-character though…but I'll manage!**

**Black-bloodedvamp: Don't us all…**

**Darklight03: await no more! XD  
SaM: Lolz…**

**Azrix: here ya go!**

**ILoveJohnCenaForLife: Mwahahaha…I give you bad luck!**

**Paprika012345: Thanks!**

**YamiKitsuneKami: You should really try it. It's great fun…**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto…in my dreams…**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Thirteenth Dance:Loneliness**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

After finishing his usual rounds around Sunakagure, Gaara of the Desert stopped in front of the ever-so-familiar white building known as the sanatorium, commonly named the hospital. Well, the Mist girl _did_ request him to come over and visit them sometime.

So he entered, heading straight to the usual room, knowing that she wouldn't dare leave her _dear_ brother to sleep alone at night. He often wondered now why she would still love him. Besides, after what he saw (using his Sand Eye in chapter 11) she should be loathing him whole-heartedly by now.

It doesn't matter to him now. He had nothing better to do, so why not show up? It's perfectly reasonable, in his logic anyways. As he walked, hundreds, or even thousands of questions came to his mind, but were easily locked up in the back chamber of his brain to be remember when needed.

All questions stopped when one came into the spotlight.

'_Can I call her a friend…?'_

Gaara shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. No, he cannot be friends with her. He was off limits to her…forbidden, in short. He had perfect knowledge that if she ever became friends with Gaara, if she ever became too close to him…

She would die…

Yet, all these thoughts were swept away once the Kazekage touched the small doorknob, knocking three times, and opened the wooden frame.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha smiled at the note found on her lap when she woke up. It was a note from the medical nin who treated her foot saying that her ankle has healed and she should be able to walk. Though her recovery was not as quick as when she would be in Mist (if they even cared) she was greatly thankful.

She could finally dance once again…

"What are you smiling at, outcast?" came Ur's cold tone, noticing the rather odd state he found his sister in.

She let out a highly irritated sigh. "I liked you better when you were unconscious…"

"WHAT WAS THA-"

Olha raised a brow. What could have possibly stopped her younger brother from his daily routine of insulting her?

She turned and almost fell off the chair when she saw it was none other than the God of Sand himself, Gaara. Glancing at Ur, he was reading the book he 'innocently' got from the table, as if he was a normal little brother…

The red head shot a small glare at Ur, who didn't see it, before approaching Olha. The bluenette managed a smile for her guest. Once he was in earshot, she whispered,

"What are you doing here!"

Gaara replied with a "Hn…" as he took the chair in front of the bluenette. Ur started to feel some suspicion. Why is the infamous Gaara of the Desert here when he had better things to do at this time?

"Nee-san…?" he asked in an innocent tone we all thought he had, "Why is the Kazekage-sama here…?"

Olha rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. She approached her brother and did her usual specialty and knocked him unconscious. She took a deep breath and turned towards Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, this time, louder.

"You said to visit…" he replied, turning his head towards the window, the famous impassive look plastered onto his face.

"I didn't mean this soon…"

"So? What is so urgent?"

"…nothing…it's just a shock that you would visit this early…"

She approached the chair across from the Sand Shinobi. Sitting down, she stared out onto the streets of Sand, where in throngs of people walked about, living their normal lives.

Gaara reached into his pocket and took out a highly familiar light blue book . he handed it over to Olha, who didn't hesitate for even a millisecond to take it.

"Is your foot feeling better…" he started as she stroked the spine of her precious item.

"How do you think I am able to walk…?" she replied, firing back another question and tilting her head to the side with her usual innocence. Gaara felt no need to reply back to that statement and simply looked out and watched the sandy streets being filled by more and more people.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha felt a wave…no, tsunamis of nervousness drown her. She _really_ wanted to sleep over the home of the Kazekage. She did _not_ want to spend one more night at the hospital knowing that her brother would be awake to bug her until she knocks him out…again…

"Uh…" she started, willing for it to catch the Sand Demon's attention, but sadly, it was inaudible to his ears for he stood up, eyes still gazing at the distance, and at the bright sun up in the blue sky.

"I better go back to my rounds…" he spoke, turning his back on her and started to make his way out.

"O-okay…" she muttered before mentally slapping herself like crazy at her very own stupidity.

Hearing the door close, her head snapped towards the direction where Gaara left. Suddenly realizing that her chance of being away from her brother for at least _one_ night was getting away, she got up and charged towards the door, not as fast as she normally would because of her still recovering ankle, the moment she reached the doorknob; a hand made of water grabbed her wrist.

Unprepared, she looked to her side and saw her younger brother, his hands in a water seal, obviously meaning he was the one controlling it.

'_I don't have time for this!'_ she thought, grumbling numerous curses under her breath. Twisting her wrist in a graceful motion, she made the wind gather up and push pressure upon Ur's neck, knocking him out once again.

The water hand let go of her wrist at last. Knowing how much time was wasted; she immediately turned the doorknob and prepared herself to run down the hall in order to catch up to the Kazekage.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara was long gone by then. The moment he got out of the room, he used the sand and teleported himself back to the tranquil silence of his sanctuary. Sitting on his smooth sheets, he took a whiff of the jasmine scent, most likely Olha left after sleeping on his bed two nights before (chapter 10-11)

The calming perfume relaxed him somehow. He slid the heavy gourd away from him and removed the burdensome weight from his back that ruined his once perfect posture. He needed to relax, for a dilemma was placing more mass on his back than his gourd.

It was Olha who was causing all these problems. It wasn't those regular problems he thought he would be encountering, such as war, difficulties, or even annoyance, but the problem was made by a single question he repeatedly asked himself.

Can he try, or even dare, to consider Olha as a friend?

After eighteen years wasted in his life, he has finally found someone he could trust, someone who understands the consequences of unintentional killing, someone who actually cares for him, someone who smiles at him with the same comfort as an innocent child.

Man must not live alone, but the only exception is none other than Sabaku no Gaara, for if anyone were to get close to him, that poor soul would sadly die in vain.

Yes, this was his life, and though Olha knows hoe it feels to be him, though she understands what it's like, one thing is for certain, one thing is official.

He cannot be friends with her. Never in her life can she get close to him. It is just not possible.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha panted as she arrived outside the hospital. She scanned around, searching for a red head Sand citizen with an oversized peanut-shaped item strapped onto his back. She absent mindedly started walking through the thick crowds, head looking from left to right if in case she saw him.

Her little flaw known as 'clumsiness' mixed with her lack of attention to the figures in front of her lead her to do her famous routine of bumping into a random person who just so happened to not notice her, or didn't care about her welfare at all. This time though, she didn't fall. (Yay!)

She looked at the person in front of her and found a smiling Temari looking at her. Her arms were crossed in a graceful manner and her eyes sparkled under the sun.

"Slow down Olha, where's the fire?"

Olha passed a smirk to her. It made her look clever, as if she had something else in mind.

"I have no idea. I've been looking for the fire all day…"

Temari did not understand what Olha meant. Raising a brow, she pondered for a short while before it came out orally.

"Who would you be chasing fire?"

Olha laughed at the blonde, covering her mouth in a respectful way, but the fusion of the clueless-ness of the blonde and the look on her face made the laugh almost seem rude. Getting her breath back, she spoke.

"Au contraire, my Sand friend, fire is a symbol. It represents his hair."

Now it was Temari's turn to laugh, mumbling about how 'inside the box' she was in between breaths,

"I'm sorry Olha, but my brother is currently at work and is not to be disturbed by anyone at anytime. So, are you busy today?"

The bluenette shook her head.

The blonde's smile widened. "Then why don't you come with me in shopping? Don't worry; it's not a Sunday…"

Olha shuddered at the mere remembrance of the Sunday where in she met Kankurou, but because she knew she was gonna be with a Sand Sibling, she should be alright.

And so, they did do their shopping. Being slightly embarrassed that Temari had to spend for her even though she remembered to bring her wallet this time; she only bought herself a lovely evening gown.

As Temari was looking through a section of clothes, something caught Olha's eye in a nearby stand.

A stuffed raccoon…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

All this confusion made Gaara turn to his 'lovely' teddy bear. The multiple holes buried on it destroyed the once beautiful image it had, just how Gaara ruined the reputation of the Sand Siblings.

This inanimate object is the only thing allowed to be his friend. It is the one thing he has close to his black heart for he cannot kill something that doesn't have a life. He cannot endanger something that needs nothing.

This is why he cannot be close to her. He is only allowed to be friends with things that aren't alive…even though it isn't considered as friendship. She is only there to calm him when he needs it. That's all she is to him; a mere female whose brother is sick. They are _not_ friends…

If this is so simple…then why is it so hard to accept?

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Livarte stared at the toy raccoon, but mainly, her gaze was on its eyes. The eyes were uniquely beautiful, terrifyingly elegant, and daintily harsh. The black linings around it reminded her of someone…it reminded her of the black outlines of a teal-eyed shinobi with fire-like hair.

Sabaku no Gaara…

Without thinking, she approached the store clerk and bought the little toy. Her mind was protesting like no tomorrow. She kept on repeating to herself that she is simply losing her reason. She kept on thinking that she is going down the path of killing herself.

'_Give it back! GIVE IT BACK YOU CRAZY FOOL!'_ her inner self screamed, frantic not to take the bag and just go on with life.

As a result, due to the horrors of the opposite effect, she _did_ take the bag and left. She held it tightly in her hand, making sure she won't let go of the small toy. She knows that she was out of her mind right now, but she didn't care.

"Hey, Olha, I thought you got bored and left-hey…what's that?" Temari asked, pointing at the bag. Quickly thinking, Olha explained how she wanted to get a certain shirt so much and how embarrassed she would feel if Temari paid for her. To her favor, Temari thought of it as the truth and agreed.

Without any further ado, they went into the ever-so-popular café. After ordering their drinks, Temari decided to look at the clothes she bought as Olha took out her trust book (which she seemed to be carrying the whole time) and scanned through the pages.

In one of them, though, was a piece of paper with her name inscribed onto it with such a delicate and smooth writing obviously belonging to the Kazekage. She started to read it with a smile, which sadly turned upside down at the very top sentence which seemed to stop everything around her…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_I'm sorry…" spoke the Sandman, turning his back on the dance, "but we cannot be friends…it is forbidden…"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The red-haired Kazekage fought the urge to bang his head on the wall. Why, in the name of all the Kages combined, couldn't he accept the fact that he cannot be close to the Mist girl?

There was nothing special about her. Her dark blue hair isn't surprising, her figure is just average, her power is not greater than his, her dancing is just normal, her eyes aren't alluring…

Her smile…is indescribable…

He shook the last thought out of his head. There was nothing, _nothing_ special about her. There is no need to think of her as a friend. There is no need for him to have any friends.

If he can perfectly understand this word per word, why can't he consent it?

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Olha…? Is there anything wrong…?" Temari asked, looking at the bluenette's expression. She was emotionlessly staring at the toy raccoon she had bought for the youngest Sand Sibling. The small, furry ear of the toy popped out of the little bag.

Not being able to hear what Temari said, she remained the same, a question at the tip of her tongue but too caught up in her thoughts to bother saying it.

What was bothering her was _why_ did Gaara show her that page? Why did he want her to read it? The answer was in the first line, but she was still confused.

Though her emotions are mixed, only one overthrew them all and stopped the chaos within her.

It was the terrible feeling of loneliness, which she thought she had forgotten, swimming back to her…

Though, she didn't know that she wasn't the only one…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**BlackRoses666: And so forth ends chapter thirteen! Hope you guys liked it, thanks for the reviews, and please review again!**


	14. Dance of Curiosity

**Black Roses666: and here's chapter 14 of my current project, A Dance with a Sandman! Thanks for all the people who reviewed!**

**Reiana: Here you go, freshly baked from the oven, the update. **

**ANONYMOUS-gsd: Thankies for the review!**

**Lose-your-voice: Hey, it's hard to be friends with Gaara. Give Olha a break XD  
YamiKitsuneKami: It's not the book's fault, and they weren't together to begin with.**

**Gaara's otome: Here ya go!**

**Aikari-chan:bows: thank you, thank you.**

**coolRiku: Thankies!**

**Ryo-yasha: Arigato!**

**Ryo-chan: Why, thank you very much!**

**Paprika012345: Coz it's very, very, VERY hard to gain Gaara's trust. I'm keeping him in-character and it hurts, I know…**

**Nocturnalwitch: Just be patient and it will come.**

**ILoveJohnCenaForLife: Dammit…and I wanted you to SO get in trouble…**

**Darklight03: Thanks a bunch!**

**Adventurous Dream Girl: Nobody's perfect…sad…**

**Black-bloodedvamp: but he DIDN'T coz he managed to RESIST the URGE XP**

**Gothshadowdragonofhell: it's supposed to be sad :pat:pat:**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto…NOT**

**Note: A good friend of mine, o-Mirai-o needs more reviews for her KibaOC fic and she's kinda depressed so have a heart and give her a review! It's REALLY good!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Fourteenth Dance:Curiosity**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Even if he is the strongest being in the Wind Country, even if he is the youngest Kazekage to ever go down in history, even if he has the demonic Shukaku within him, he cannot defeat it. _It_ is not a person, nor an animal. _It_ is a question.

Though he is very intelligent, though every move he made was planned and calculated before carried out in some unknown grace, he couldn't find a solution to his problem, even after hours of pondering over it.

Coming out of the shower only wearing his black pants, he wiped away the water trickling from his messy hair. Hanging the towel around his neck, he sat on his bed and messaged his forehead.

Something was coming, he could feel it. The sand in his gourd started to act unusually violent at the moment, revealing only one thing to him.

A sandstorm was coming…and it won't be a pretty one…

It won't be arriving until midnight, and Gaara always gets the early signs. Being the Kazekage and having the eternal mission of protecting his village, he approached Kankurou and told him to send word to all villagers that a sandstorm is coming and all should be prepared.

Gaara didn't even bother wearing a shirt now. When a sandstorm comes, the temperature rises, so what's the point of wearing a damn shirt when it will just melt him?

He couldn't care though towards those who don't bother preparing for the calamity. Better having a single person killed than summoning out his inner demon and start to massacre every citizen within range.

The worst part is, he can't sleep even though his head aches…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Temari, Olha, there you guys are!" Kankurou shouted, running towards the two girls who were just walking along the streets.

"What's so urgent…?" Temari asked, crossing her arms in an annoyed fashion. It appears that she was having a very nice conversation with Olha.

"Gaara sensed a sandstorm coming…you girls better get indoors…" the male panted, taking a few deep breaths.

Olha patted his back in a comforting manner. "Damn…and we're so far from the hospital…"

"But we're near our home…" Temari finished, "hey, why don't you sleep over tonight? I'm sure the Kazekage wouldn't mind…"

The bluenette had to use all the chakra found in her body to prevent herself from squealing in excitement. She completely forgot to ask if she could stay over but it seems that she needn't any longer.

"Thanks..." she chirped, trying her best not to sound _too_ enthusiastic.

"I better be going now…" Kankurou rejoined, "I have to tell more people…" and with that said, he dashed off to warn everyone in the village of the sandstorm was coming.

"Well, we better be going as well…" and so Temari and Olha went off to the Sand Sibling's manor for shelter against the force of nature.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Kazekage stared off to the world outside his window. He managed to spot his older brother, Kankurou, going from door to door and talking to its residence.

Gaara was right, the temperature was indeed rising. Usually, deserts would only experienced extreme temperatures but when a sandstorm comes, things change. Sweat has already started to fall down his pale skin in attempt to cool him off.

Sand cannot help his temperature drop; it would just make the heat even more unbearable than it already was. What he would need is a cooling breeze, most likely from Olha, but oh, how the gods hate him, she must be in the hospital taking care of her insignificant younger brother.

"Damn…where is she when you need a little breeze…?" he whispered, wiping away the sweat falling from his head.

Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true. Those were the first eleven words that came to mind after whispering that little spark for hope.

Out of nowhere, a cool breeze wrapped itself around Gaara, blowing away his sweat and bringing his body temperature down much more effectively. His eyes snapped wide.

"O…Olha…?" he stuttered, eyeing the door as if he had just seen a ghost. "No…it can't be…"

He calmed down once again, feeling the cool breeze caress his skin like a mother's touch. It was almost as soft as a cotton ball, and as gentle as a feather.

It all disappeared once he heard five consecutive knocks on his door.

"Enter…" he demanded, eyeing the wooden structure like a hawk to its prey. The door started to open, slowly, but surely at the same pace. Gaara recognized, though he didn't believe, his visitor at the sight of a few strands of dark blue hair shadowed with some sky blue cloth.

Dark blue hair is scarce around the Sand Village. Only one person can be found in the country with that certain shade of hair…the daughter of the Mizukage, and the outcast of Mist, Olha Livarte; the known shame of the Livarte clan.

The female popped her head inside and immediately saw the red head Sand shinobi sitting on the centerpiece of the bedroom, commonly known as the bed. At the sight of his naked torso, she turned away in order to hide a very light shade of pink growing on her cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry for disturbing you…Gaara-sama…" she spoke, half stuttering, half confidently. She took a deep breath, picturing him with his shirt on before speaking once again. "I…hope you don't mind if I stay over…I've heard that a sandstorm was coming and I was far from the ho-"

"No need to explain…" Gaara interrupted, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I understand…it isn't a problem…"

Olha kept her eyes away from the shirtless Kazekage. "Thank you…is there…anything I can do to repay you…?"

Gaara needn't think of anything. He simply replied the first thing that came to mind, "you can dance tonight…I need to cool down…"

The female opened her mouth to speak, or maybe even protest against his request, but we may never know for the only sound that emerged was silence.

"Don't worry…" Gaara stood, "I'll make sure the sight is less…disturbing…"

She nodded and quietly shut the door. Taking a few deep breaths, she started to make her way to Temari to tell her the terrific news that she could stay over tonight.

The moment Temari saw her, a smirk formed on her lips as she asked the question, "So, did you like what you saw?"

It caught the bluenette completely off guard and she almost tumbled down the stairs if it hadn't been for the wonderful invention known as the hand railings.

"Wha-what!" Olha half shouted, regaining her balance, although she had a slight idea of what she meant she had to be sure and not jump into conclusions.

The blonde smirked proudly. "You think my brother's hot without his shirt on, don't you?"

Olha's face turned red. "NO!"

"Aw, how sweet, you're in denial. Come on, just let the truth out!"

Her face became redder. "NO!"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Kankurou was just walking to his humble abode, wishing to plop down onto the couch and eventually doze off until his older sister comes and whacks him on the head for being lazy, afterwards, it would be followed by a series of arguments about who is the most lazy person and who really does the work around the house which will eventually lead to them hitting each other with various objects until their youngest Sand Sibling comes in totally annoyed from all the noise and threatens to kill the both of them if they don't shut their traps and so forth ends the long argument making the two older siblings go to bed to end their day only to be repeated the next.

(A/N: That was one LONG run-on sentence XD)

He knows, for a fact, that Olha would be sleeping over, so to make and not to mention _keep_ a good impression on her of the children of the previous Kazekage, there has to be absolutely _no_ arguments.

To be honest, he has to practically beg Temari to keep a good impression on the Mist girl. He didn't know why but she's becoming like a younger sister to him.

He slowly approached the door and quietly opened it, but froze the moment he heard Temari's voice shouting.

"Come on! Tell me the truth! You think Gaara's hot without his shirt on!"

Kankurou's jaw dropped. Afterwards, another voice came out. To his dreaded surprise, it was Olha's feminine voice.

"Fine already…he's…_kinda_…cute…"

A boisterous laughter followed after from the ever-so bossy Temari. Kankurou's jaw dropped even lower. (Which is humanly impossible, but hey, he's batman!)

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha's face was furiously red now. There seemed to be 500 shades of red on her face before she hid it in shame using the trust palms of her hands.

"ShutupshutupshutupshutupshutupSHUTUP!" she shouted, stomping the ground like a childish girl. Her semi-wailing caused Temari to laugh even harder; she even groped her sides and bent forward when her laughs became silent due to the lack of air.

Suddenly, the door busted open to revealing what seemed to be a very pissed off Kankurou.

"YOU THINK MY BROTHER'S CUTE!" he bellowed, staring directly at Olha.

Olha, who was petrified from the sudden outburst, lost her balance and started to fall down the stairs. Temari and Kankurou were not prepared for that event. Even if they were, they wouldn't be fast enough to save her.

Olha closed her eyes and prepared for the impact that was to come…but it didn't. She felt herself suspended in air with something rough wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She remained traumatized, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What the hell is going on in here…?" came a dark and eerie voice belonging to only one person in the whole Village of Sand, Sabaku no Gaara.

The bluenette's eyes snapped wide as her breathing quickened. Glancing at the remaining two, her eyes pleaded for help, but as we all know, they are totally weak against the red head. After all, he _is_ the youngest Kazekage ever.

Olha felt herself being lifted up the stairs, defying gravity itself until the rough items around her ankles and wrists settled her on her feet. It turned out, to her surprise, to be sand as the golden yellow grains slithered back into the gourd which wasn't even to strapped onto the still shirtless Gaara, but was just beside him.

"Uh…" she started, hoping that an excuse would pop up into her head, but she realized that Gaara wasn't, in fact, looking at her but at his own siblings who were stuttering random excuses at the same time that you couldn't understand a single word they were saying.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara let out an exasperated sigh. To be polite, he was merely _waiting_ for his siblings to finish blabbering their nonsense. He glanced at Olha who seemed to keep her eyes diverted away from him. He knew perfectly why.

Finally, the two Sand Siblings finished their constant stuttering. Olha sighed as the two were looking at the Kazekage and the bluenette.

"I'll show our guest to her room…" Gaara said, turning his back and started walking. Olha followed, knowing that punishment for disobeying him would be immediate death.

As they ventured down the hall of the manor, the temperature started to rise, obviously meaning the storm is coming near.

"Come to my room at midnight…"

The Mist nin almost tripped on the soft carpet at the sound of his voice. "O-okay…" she stuttered still slightly embarrassed at herself for being such a burden on her first night.

She continued to walk absent mindedly, not noticing that Gaara had already stopped and she felt herself crash into his bare backside.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry Gaara-sama. I-" she stopped when she realized something was wrong. He had his gourd right beside him, but why didn't the sand protect its master? She raised a brow in a questioning was as Gaara turned towards her.

"This is your room. I'll see you then…" with that, he dragged his gourd with him back to his room. Olha sighed and went inside, and immediately plopped down on the bed. Temari came in and dropped the stuff Olha bought, miraculously not seeing the stuffed raccoon.

Since it was still rather early, she went to the bathroom and started to do the main thing in the bathroom which became the reason why it was called the bathroom in the first place…take a bath…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The sandstorm made the temperature higher than he expected. More sweat trickled down his skin. He looked like he was taking a damn bath. He even wore a black shirt which now seems tight on him due to the sweat.

Finally, he heard five consecutive knocks on the door. It creaked open and the head of the outcast of Mist popped inside with one eye open, obviously implying that she was being prepared in case he as still half naked.

Looking now at his…rather tight shirt which became transparent and sowed his finely toned abdomen, Olha turned away with a thin shade of pink on her cheeks.

Gaara, being ever-so clueless, looked down to check why the hell did she turn away.

"Damn…"

He took off his shirt, grabbed the nearby towel, and wiped out his sweat as he approached his closet to get another black shirt. Olha sat down on his bed while he was getting ready.

As he turned around, he didn't know whether what he was seeing was a mirage or reality. He couldn't recognize the bluenette who was wearing a light blue evening gown with spaghetti straps, and showed off her slim figure. She didn't wear her hat, making her hair seem free.

He got back his composure quickly as he sat beside the female and gestured to the center of the bedroom for her to dance. She swallowed but then managed to form a smile on her lips before standing up and approaching the front of the Kazekage.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She was within an arm's reach when she lifted her arms, one circling the other before her right hand came down towards him, palm exposed.

He raised an invisible brow in a questioning manner, looking at her hand, and then at her. She edged her hand closer to him, as if asking him to take it. Reluctantly, he did. She enclosed her fingers on his hand and ever so gently dragged him to the center of the room.

"What…are you doing…?" he asked, completely naïve. She didn't give him any answer. She simply took his other hand and slid it around her waist. His eyes widened at her actions as she brought the other hand to the side and placed he free hand to his shoulder.

Both knew what this is, it is he position when dancing a ballroom dance for couples. With a breath, Olha began to lead Gaara in a dance, apparently, it was only then did she learn that he had two left feet, making her hold on to him to make sure he didn't trip.

The good news in all this mess was the fact that Gaara was a fast learner and he got the hang of it quite quickly, and soon, they were dancing like a professional couple. As they dance, Gaara realized he couldn't old the question any longer. He _had_ to ask her _now_.

"Why…are you doing this…?"

Olha passed him a smile. "Because…"

"Because…?"

"Just because…now, why isn't the sand reacting…?"

Gaara gave her a look, implying that he was close to smirking. "Because…"

"Because…?"

"Just because…"

The bluenette merely giggled, trying to show that she had no trouble whatsoever in her life, but Gaara was way smarter than that. He can see all her troubles in her eyes, and he had the ability to hear hesitation in her laugh.

"You're way too easy to read…what's bothering you here?" he asked, leading her to another direction as the wind followed them, making the air cooler than before.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Why…" Olha started, "won't you consider me as a friend…?"

Both ninjas stopped, the wind swept their hair gracefully to the side as Olha's innocent light blue eyes stared deep into Gaara's blood stained, teal ones, hoping to find an answer past the emotionless face, failing miserably afterwards.

The male then approached the bed and sat down, eyes looking at the floor. "Are you afraid of death…?"

She looked around the room, eyes tracing the many things around, as if she was memorizing every detail, when in reality; she was searching through the files of her brain for an answer.

"Who do you think I risked losing my life two nights ago?" (Refer to chapter 10)

"It was a fifty percent chance…you must've been a bit afraid…"

"Well, you're probably right…but I really feel like I ant to die at times…"

"You should be afraid…"

"And can you explain why?"

"Because death is right in front of you…"

Olha gave out a sigh after swallowing hard. She gave him a single nod and headed to the door. As she touched he knob, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I thought I told you not to find yourself…I thought you understood…"

With that said she exited the room and left the sand bearer alone to contemplate on his thoughts.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara clutched a handful of his messy hair after hearing the door close once again. What was wrong with her? This girl seemed to be from another plant. She wasn't afraid even though she should be.

She seemed to have given up on life as it is. She hasn't found her meaning yet...if his meaning as not to kill, then it is to protect his village.

After all she said, she wasn't even following her own advice. Hasn't she heard of the saying 'you are what you do, not what you say'?

These were his thoughts as he scanned his room. He looked outside the window to see that the storm had finally subsided. Everything was calm and peaceful once again.

"I did understand…" he whispered, "You just don't know how hard it is…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Inside the guest room, Olha clutched a handful of her skirt as she sat on her bed. Her head swarming with questions she doesn't, and may never know the answer to.

Was she really _not_ afraid of death? Did she really want to waste her life away? Does she have a reason for living at all?

The last question struck her like a bullet. _Did_ she have a reason? Her brother is to be the next Mizukage, her father is to protect the Water Country, Gaara is to protect the Wind Country, and Jue is striving to be the next Kazekage for it is what she believes in…so what is her part in the world?

Everyone should have a role in life, so why doesn't she have one?

"I guess…" Olha's eyes started to water, "I'm better off dead…"

Glancing at the book, she read the last line of the page.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_Kill me now…" the dancer whispered, "and pretend this never happened…"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And so ends my longest chapter so far! Hurrah, yay, blah…oh well, now, time to review! Thank you!**


	15. Dance of Resistance

**Black Roses666: And here we are with our 15th chapter! Hey, guess what guys, I FINALLY know how many chapters this story will have…33 CHAPTERS! Yay! Time for the much awaited reviewer replies!**

**ILoveJohnCenaForLife: **Yup, it's all me.

**YamiKitsuneKami: **I'll have you know that I re-checked the reviewer replies and I DID reply to you. Just look more closely. I never forget anyone who reviews my stories.

**CoolRiku: **Thanks for the review!

**Black-bloodedvamp: **Yeah, that's how Temari knew.

**Azrix: **Hoho, you'll have to wait and see!

**Reiana: **So right now you're all like O.O XD

**Paprika012345: **Thanks a bunch for the oh-so creative review!

**White Alchemist Taya: **Hey thanks! Wow, a new reviewer! XP

**LooSUrxinxDiego: **Here's the update, review again!

**IknowPPLonCRACK: **Okay, here you go!

**Darklight03: **Thank you so much! Here's your prize!

**13thShadomKnight: **Thank you!

**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **Thanks for the reviewS!

**Pyree: **Welcome to the reviewing family, thanks a lot!

**Lose-your-voice: **Then we are the same in that portion XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Fifteenth Dance:Resistance**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The sun rose high in the Orange sky, taking away the darkness with its first few rays. Every building was covered in a thin layer of sand. Gaara watched the entire sunrise from his bedroom window. Looking around, he predicted that the say would just be as ordinary as ever.

'_Then again…I could be wrong…'_

It was actually true. Ever since Olha came along, his ability to predict the outcome of the day wavered and days became more, well, exciting. Last night was the most unexpected of all. He did _not_ expect her to dance with him; he did _not_ expect her to act that way.

For some unknown reason, after all the things she said to him, it appears that _she_ should be the one listening to her own advice. She created herself into a dancer who has no meaning in life but to suffer as an outcast in her village.

Gaara may have a better life than her…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha sat on the bed. She woke up the moment the sun touched her face. Using the light as her main resource, she decided to read at least one last part of the page she left off the previous night before going back to sleep.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_What happens after I kill you? What then? Do you want me to cut off your tongue and feed it to the animals? Do you want me to paint the walls pitchfork red with your blood? Do you want me to bury you in sand until you rot?_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She immediately shut the book afterwards. Morbid, indeed, but the book was given to her as a welcome gift from the bookstore clerk. No one has ever given a gift to her like that since…she was five years old or so…

Yes, even as a little girl, she had to suffer this way. The event is still in her mind, haunting her thoughts, even after twelve years wasted in her life.

It was dark; she was coming home from playing with her friends. No one would dare attack her at night, especially since everyone knew that the blue shade of hair belonged to the Livarte family, and innocent, bright blue eyes belonged to the Mizukage's children.

Just then, as she was strolling along the empty streets, thinking of what she could do once she becomes the next Mizukage, she bumped into a man. His breath stank of the horrid smell of liquor and an obvious overdose of whisky. Mix these two together and, that's right, he was drunk.

"Heya O'ha…hic…whay don' ya s'ay ober in meh p'ace t'nigh? I'm s're K'ro would 'luve to haff ya ober…" yes, those were his words before roughly grabbing her wrists.

Kuro, (he was drunk so he didn't pronounce the 'u') was actually a boy only a few months older than Olha who, even at a young age, won't stop courting her. Their fathers are best friends, but she didn't like him. He was too self-centered and too immature.

She tried to fight back but the man's grip was very strong. He would not be backing out anytime soon. Just then, as she was about to scream in the night, the drunkard brought out a kunai and placed it to her throat.

He made her dance before they would go on their journey. Though she hesitated, she knows that she must think of her life and of her family, and so, she did. She danced with pure hatred in her heart. That was when out of no where, the wind sprang into action, and she discovered her power.

Much to her dismay, someone saw her, and that, sadly, was when this whole mess started.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Classes in the Sand Academy are canceled; there will be no work for anyone today. Believe it or not, but the Sand Sibling's home was the only one unaffected by the sandstorm. Everyone else in Sand needs a day off to fix the damage that has been done.

Being the Kazekage, Gaara is practically _required_ to help all the citizens of Sand with the heavy duty, and so do his siblings. Only after a sandstorm do everyone in the village become equal. Others actually _welcome_ Gaara to help out with the heavy pieces of metal with _no_ hesitation.

As for Olha, Gaara decided that he might need her wind powers to help out as well. As long as she is in Sand, she has to abide by Sand's rules. This was the new rule that Gaara made in his term as the Kazekage; all in Sand must help each other especially after calamities.

He came out of his room, gourd swung over his shoulder. He approached the guest room as quietly as possible. He does not want to give her another reason to argue with him. It ain't pretty.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha fell back asleep in the room. She hugged the soft pillow beside her tightly, as if she was clinging onto life itself. She pursed her lips together as she dreamed. Yes, the obvious signs that she was having a nightmare.

She was simply too caught up in her nightmare to even hear her door open and reveal the red haired Sand shinobi. He crept inside, looking over at the sleeping kunoichi. As he took a closer look at her, he face looked as if she was in a nightmare, and so he was stuck with two decisions; either he wakes her up and risks her arguing with him once again or he could simply leave her alone and let her wake up with a start.

He chose choice number two. That's right; he turned and headed out of the room. Just as he was about to exit, he heard a highly familiar voice call out.

"Ga…ara…?"

He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards the girl, knowing that she would be accusing him of stalking her again. He was a very, very, _very_ lucky man to find that she was still asleep.

Talking in her sleep? That was an odd moment for him, but why would she be dreaming about _him_? Him, of all the humans, demons, or whatever race there is in the world!

He walked over to her to make sure that she wasn't faking the whole sleeping act. She wasn't, to his relief. She opened her mouth again to speak. Her voice came out in a very choppy tone.

"Kill…protect…redeem…"

Gaara's eyes showed nothing but mere confusion. With some knowledge that it is possible to infiltrate another person's dreams by simply talking to them, he decided to give it a try.

"What do you mean?" he asked his words completely understandable with an equally lucid tone. She needs to understand his message. To his luck, it worked.

"Kill…protect…redeem…"

Without warning, salty liquid Gaara knew all too well started to fall from her face. It stained her purity, not to mention the peaceful look she had always had, plastered onto her face.

He knew that he had to wake her up. He had seen her waste too many tears, and he was getting sick of it. She cannot take living a life almost entirely similar to his…he heart is simply too weak.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Olha, wake up…hey, wake up…" he spoke, shaking her shoulders almost forcefully as he started to lose patience on the Mist girl.

At long last, she opened her eyes and blinked multiple times for her sleepy eyes to adjust to the light. The first she saw was the terrifying orbs of the Kazekage, but she did not fret.

"Ga…ara…? Wha…why are you here…?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"You were having a nightmare…" Gaara replied, getting up, "get ready, we're helping the villagers today…" and with that, he left the room for her to change.

"That….was odd…" Olha whispered as she stood and dressed up in her usual style, of course not forgetting her sky blue hat this time to shade her eyes from the unforgiving sun.

As she was about to touch the doorknob, images of her dream swam back to her head, along with three words that kept ringing over and over again, like a broken tape recorder.

'_Kill…protect…redeem…'_

She was frozen, her head lost in space as she realized the images that came to her mind during her time of subconscious-ness. She would usually forget her dreams after a while so why is this one still with her, the world may never know…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The knocks on her door broke off Olha's daze into nothingness and the door opening made her jump via reflex. The moment she saw a few strands of blonde hair did she relax.

"Olha…you finished…?" the blonde asked, fully opening the door.

"Yes…and I am currently thanking the gods above that you are a girl…"

Both female nins laughed before Temari got her composure back.

"Well, shall we?"

Olha did not complain as they went outside to help everyone in Sand with the damage done from the demonic calamity. Only the key places were not affected, such as the hospital, academy, the list is short.

As they walked towards the staircase to bring them outside, Olha consistently thought of the odd dream she had. It was no nightmare, she was sure of it.

"Olha!"

She snapped back to reality when she was dragged backwards by her blonde companion. Blinking a few times, she found herself facing a balcony.

"Are you _crazy_! Are you _trying_ to kill yourself!" came Temari's voice, acting sort of like a protective yet pissed off older sister.

"Huh…? What…?" the bluenette spoke, not even realizing that she was looking around the balcony.

"Temari, what's up?" the ever-so unique voice of Kankurou came as his footsteps raced towards the two girls with Gaara trailing behind just in case.

Apparently, the blonde didn't care if her two younger siblings were there and focused on the clueless girl in front of her.

"_You_ were about to jump over the damn ledge!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Olha, who appeared to have no idea of what was going on.

"No way…" the Mist girl whispered as she looked at Temari, who loosed half furious, then she directed her eyes to Kankurou, who had concern in his eyes, and finally, at Gaara, who had his arms crossed over his chest and the emotionless look glued to his face.

Olha placed her index fingers to her temples and messaged the temples of her head to remove the headache. She glanced at Gaara, and immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry…" she half whispered, "I was daydreaming…"

Temari and Kankurou exchanged glances but accepted the excuse. Daydreaming can really cause you to do something extremely stupid, like being so absent minded that you almost fall off the ledge of the balcony.

"We better go…" Gaara turned and made his way down to the exit. Kankurou followed the suite, to be followed by the girls.

At the sight of Gaara looking back at them, Olha turned away, pretending to admire the lovely portraits of the Kazekages. At long last, the four nins left the Sand Manor and went to help.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

When they got to the fresh, at the same time dirty, air, Temari and Kankurou went their separate ways. As Olha was about to check if the bookstore was alright, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She was yanked backwards by none other than Sabaku no Gaara. She looked at him with confusion. Having met his teal eyes, she averted her eyes slightly towards the ground.

"What…do you need…Gaara-sama…?" she asked in a shy tone, her thumbs wrestling one another behind her back in a nervous manner.

"I might need help with the heavy debris. You come with me…" he replied, turning his back on the Mist girl and started his journey with her tagging behind him.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara was rather impressed with Olha's control on wind, though it only had the flaw that she has to dance in order to do even a simple wind technique that many Sand Jounins could do with a snap of a finger.

With a gentle flick, a slight breeze would appear; with a few graceful turns of her wrist, a sharper wind would arrive; and with a pirouette, she can help the red haired shinobi lift a very large piece of metal.

They helped all villagers with the terrible damage on their fragile homes. No one resisted, and they came to Gaara for help. Everyone was fair, everyone was equal. Students helped teachers, parents helped ninjas.

One thing the Kazekage noticed is that Olha didn't make eye contact with him for more than two seconds. He was curious; he thought she has passed the phase. After all, she was capable of talking to him freely…so why is she shy around him once again?

The two sat down; regaining some energy they have lost as they were going around the Sand Village.

"Why are you acting this way again…? You've certainly lost it…" Gaara said, trying to get some information out of her. He was, indeed, a curious little boy with a demon inside him. (Sad, is it not?)

"Gaara…?"

"What…"

"Can I…stay over tonight…?"

"What about my-"

"I'll answer it tonight…"

"…okay…"

With all that said, the two stood and continued to help out.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: Thanks for all those who reviewed my story, but there is only one thing bothering me…there are 46 people who put me in their faves and 40 people who put this in their alerts but only a few are reviewing! ToT That is so sad! Please review so that I can improve and so that I will update sooner k? Please!**


	16. Dance of Sacrifice

**Black Roses666: And here is the update of the story! Thanks SO much for all the reviews. You guys seriously made my day. I was having it rough. My legs were aching and my muscles were tired but after seeing all you kind people review all the pain just went away! Here's the much awaited reviewer replies!**

**AzArGuRl:** Here you go, the next update!

**Frogbuddy: **Thank you for appreciating that fact. Gaara is VERY hard to write in-character. My brain still hurts!

**Nocturnalwitch:** Don't worry, all is forgiven. Also, patience is a virtue.

**Sora. The angel of the sky:** Thanks a lot!

**KuraiNimbus: **And to think I thought the last line was a flame….

**Izzy-chan: **Here ya go!

**Reiana: **Hey, leave some for me!

**ReforgedGaara: **Here's the update!

**Paprika012345: **Aha, you shall see soon!

**Tainted-reflection-126: **Thanks a bunch!

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: **I forgive you –hugs-

**Darklight03: **await no more! XD

**Siana Mishimori: **O.O I can see that…

**13thShadowKnight: **Indeed, daydreaming can be very very dangerous…

**Sleepyj: **Thankies!

**Black-bloodedvamp: **uh…weee?

**Captain Jimmy: **Do not fret, my friend.

**YamiKitsuneKami: **I just feel kinda sad, that's all. It hurts…on the INSIDE…

**Lost Demon102: ** Tell me, my friend, how many more times must you change your pen name?

**Mizuki49andrea: **As I have said to Nocturnalwitch, patience is a virtue…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…I only own my OCs and my plotline.**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Sixteenth Dance:Sacrifice**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

At long last, the whole Sand Village has been restored once again to its terrific form. It sadly took them a full day, and being he ones doing all the heavy duty, Gaara and Olha plopped down on the sofa, both having lost a lot of their chakra.

As the sun was setting down behind the sand dunes, Olha closed her eyes and dozed off on the soft chair, her dark blue locks of hair shadowing her face. Gaara, on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all.

He regained chakra quickly, and he now had the energy to stand and look over the streets once again. Amazed by how fast the village recovered from the storm, he gave out a sigh of confusion to how others are fully capable to totally forget the terrible event that occurred.

Then again, his problem is a permanent scar that cannot be healed by simply forgetting it. It isn't just a small wound that would just go away after some time…and Olha seems to have the same scars as well as the same wounds as he, himself.

These marks are carried by them wherever they go, may it be Suna, Oto, Konoha, or whatever village you may think of.

It is the scars of an outcast, and the wounds of murder.

Diving deeper and deeper into his thoughts, Gaara stared off, passed his windows, passed his village, into the world of his horrible childhood. Unbelievably, as it may seem, he could still remember every traumatizing event as if it were only yesterday.

All the thoughts lead him to ask himself, who as suffering more, him or Olha?

He looked back at the couch, checking if she was fast asleep and if she was currently wandering around her world of dreams…whatever they may be…

Hoping to see her in the same position, her hair covering her supposedly peaceful face, he frowned when he saw the seat empty, with no trace left.

'_Where…the hell did she go…?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

As Gaara stared off into space outside his window, Olha was, in fact, _not_ asleep. She simply gave him the impression by closing her eyes and making her shoulder length hair form shadows around her face.

When she knew he was too caught up in his thoughts to listen to his surroundings, she got up and teleported herself outside the mansion and waited on the porch for all Sand citizens to go back to the comfort of their newly fixed homes.

'_My father hates me…my brother despises me…Temari and Kankurou don't trust me…Gaara and Jue can't help me…'_

Her wandering eyes caught a silhouette of a father playing catch with his son and daughter as they walked, perhaps to the park or home.

'_I am a burden to everyone…just a large piece of dead weight that would hinder all and sundry from their dream lives…'_

She looked up at the starless sky and a single tear rolled down her cheek; the night as dark and dull, with a new moon to make matters darker.

'_Not even the skies are in my favor…even the stars hate me…'_

As she buried her face into her blood tainted hands, she recalled a small portion of her book which she requested for Gaara to read two nights ago. (Chapter 12)

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_If killing is all you do than kill yourself. There isn't any point in living if all you do is take the life of others."_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_Okay, so she's not inside her room, she's not in any of the other rooms, Temari and Kankurou haven't seen her anywhere, and she left that…odd book of hers…it's as if she disappeared into thin air…'_

Gaara of the Desert sank back down on the sofa and let out an exasperated sigh. "Where the hell could she be?"

Tonight was going to be an extremely boring one. There would be no stars, no moon, and not even a single cloud. It is sad, though, for a man of his eminent status, he is still not competent to control the sky's status.

'_Some fresh air might do me some good…'_

He exited the place he was soon able to call 'home' and took in a big breath of air before looking around to check if any more debris had fallen around his area, just in case his siblings became too lazy to latch it properly.

He turned on the light bulb on the porch for his eyes couldn't adjust well to the complete darkness of the night with no moon and stars. Something glittering in the sand caught his sight.

Looking to the side, his eyes widened at what it was. Kunais and shurikens were placed on the ground, facing upwards as if it had risen from the golden sand to be used as weapons in combat.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

He approached the odd weapons and observed them like a scientist. Indeed, they were normal ninja weapons, but attached to each weapon was a fair amount of sticky chakra tom keep them vertical and give the impression to passers-by that gravity has lost its control over the earth.

A rustling sound and small grains of dust falling on his red hair distracted him from the weapons. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

There, on the roof, stood a figure he knew all too well…Olha. Her hair moved gently with the breeze. She rocked back and forth, swaying gracefully, staring at the blank sky.

Gaara was about to call out to her to tell her the obvious that it was dangerous to lean over the railings, especially because of the weapons directly below, when she did the unthinkable…

She _leapt_ off the roof and started to fall to the ground exactly towards the weapons.

She was going to _purposely_ kill herself!

Getting out of shock just in time, he managed to make the sand push her out of the way with the right amount of power and altitude to move her.

The impact caused Olha to roll on the sand, grunting and gasping in pain until friction finally won the battle and she lay on the sand, staring up at the dark side.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha realized, only when she saw the dark sky that she was saved by Gaara. She was still breathing, her vital signs were normal, and she only suffered minor cuts and bruises, no major injury.

She sat up, checking her surroundings. Her face of shock became an expression of sadness as her eyes fell upon the Kazekage who practically marched towards her, arms crossed, with a half glare in his eyes.

"Are…you…_crazy_!" he growled, his eyes starting to slightly narrow. There was an odd mixture of anger, frustration, and somehow concern (though she wasn't entirely sure) in his tone when he hissed at the bluenette.

A glare formed in her eyes as she slowly stood up. She looked directly into Gaara's eyes, flames erupting in her bright blue orbs. Without any word, she slapped him across the face, surprised that the sand did not protect him, but she didn't allow that fact to faze her. She was too angry to think of things like that.

"Why didn't you let me die!" she shouted, tears falling down her face as she struggled to hide them from the Sand shinobi. "Do you like seeing me suffer! Do you enjoy seeing me cry!"

Gaara stared at her, mentally flabbergasted. She _did_ want to kill herself, but the question stinging his mind was…why? He regained his composure just in time to catch her hand which as just about to smack him across the face. She tried to use her other hand, but it was too slow and Gaara managed to catch it as well.

He was starting to get frustrated of her consistent struggling and called forth the sand to bind her so that she won't move. At long last, much to Gaara's relief, she was unable to move.

"Why do you want to die!" he growled, eyes locking on her face; her tear-stained face.

"I've…lost my will to live…" she half whispered, seemingly relaxing but choking up more and more tears.

He felt that it was safe enough to loosen the sand around her, which he did, and gave out a sigh of relief that she has calmed down. Before he could even ask what made her think of that excuse, she started to explain as if she read his mind.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Back in Mist…everyone hated me, including my brother and my father. My room became a dungeon, with only a single barred window. I was treated like a prisoner inside my father's mansion. No one cared about my welfare. All I could do was dance in order to pass the day away. No one visited me, nor welcomed me into their homes. No one loved me at all.

"My brother…I discovered him to be an angelic exterior, but is really an invisible demon. He used me like a display in a museum. His friends would laugh at me, and he took profit off it. He even went as far as making up a story that I was a descent from a demon and that he and father captured me before it was 'too late'…

"When I came here, I thought things would be different…and it was, really, but everywhere I go, not like I really have a chance o go anywhere, there are always things that are never going to be different…

"I feel that everyone in Sand don't like the idea of a Mist to ask for help. Your siblings, Temari and Kankurou, don't trust me. They laugh with me, treat me like an equal, but I know they are simply doing all that because they feared my father. They would never accept me if I wasn't the Mizukage's daughter…

"As for you, Gaara, and also for Jue, you both can't help me at my current state. I am only a burden to you…I bring you down and just hinder your path. You have a meaning, and I don't want to hinder your path. You have meaning, and I don't want to take that meaning away from you.

"I, on the other hand, have lost my meaning. My life would've been perfect. I would've been the next Mizukage, and the heir to the Livarte clan throne, not to mention be blessed by eternal happiness, but it was all taken away from me when I was cursed by the power of wind…there is nothing left to live for if all I do is kill the people in my country when I wish to help…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She finished her piece, wiping away the rivers of tears falling from her eyes, which were starting to turn bloodshot red. Losing her ability to breathe properly, she fell to her knees, starting to feel pathetic all over.

Gaara stared at her for a small moment before he found himself talking.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"You had a friend before, and she didn't hate you for killing her because she knew that you were forced to do it. You aren't completely hated. Your friend is probably watching over you, hoping you could get through this.

"Your brother is the real demon in all this mess. Anyone like him deserves to burn and rot in the flames of the underworld for a million years of torture and sadness. A person who smiles like you doesn't deserve a brother like that.

"What are never different, wherever you may go, are the facts that you are from Mist, and the fact that you are the Mizukage's daughter, no matter how much he denies it.

"Everyone in Sand not trusting you isn't the matter. Do you know why you are somehow the only person who could touch me? It is because _I_ trust you, and when one person trusts you, everybody else wouldn't matter.

"I know I have a meaning, and I cherish it. I think about the possibilities of hindrance in everything I do, and when I saved you, it means that you are not one of them. As for the matter of helping you, and I am sure Jue will agree with me on this, you didn't ask us for help, and we thought you didn't need help…

"There is no such thing as losing your meaning when you are still alive. You lose it when you are dead, and that is that. It took me fourteen years to find my true meaning, and yours is probably taking longer. Patience was always a virtue, and you should probably wait…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara was as shocked at his own words as Olha. He didn't mean to tell her all that, it just came out of frustration and anger. She continued to cry, still kneeling on the sand. One hand grabbed her heart and shaking her head in doubt. She felt her friend, the wind, caress her body.

The kunoichi moved her hands and hugged herself, rubbing her skin, hoping friction would give her some heat. The sand totally let go of her, and she winced at the sudden rush of blood going through her veins once again.

The shinobi noticed that she was cold and stood. "Wait here…" he said before he went back inside to get a blanket for her. The Sand Village can become rather unforgiving at night because of the extreme temperatures, meaning extreme coldness. The least he could hope for Olha was that she would get sick. He knows that she is suffering well enough.

Grabbing the nearest sheet, he went back out and gave it to Olha, who immediately wrapped the cloth around her body. She stared back at the weapons with her sad eyes. They were just there, defying gravity itself.

He saw this and tapped his foot on the ground, making the sand wipe the weapons away from her. He looked up and sighed. At the sight of the sky, his lips slightly curved.

"Olha…" he started, "look up…"

She raised a brow and looked at the sky, but saw nothing. She waited, noticing that Gaara seemed to be waiting for something to happen in the night sky, and finally, she saw it.

A meteor streaked the sky, creating what you may call a shooting star.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

As if reading each other's minds, both shot up to the rooftop and sat down side-by-side. More shooting stars came together and soon formed a beautiful meteor shower.

"Gaara…" Olha whispered, glancing at the red head, "did you know hat when you see a shooting star, you can make one wish come true…?"

He glanced back at her looking directly at her teary eyes. "Don't tell me you believe in that…"

She shook her head and looked back up at the majestic sky with the red-orange streaks falling down, only leaving a thin trace of light.

He looked at the sky and watched as more of the red streaks appear, and disappear. "I would wish that…" he started, but shook his head afterwards. "Never mind…I'd rather keep it to myself…"

"Well, I would wish that my meaning would come to me soon…and that I can have a new beginning in life…" Olha sighed as she lay back down on the roof to get a wider view. She tugged the blanket tightly around her to get rid of the cold temperature.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Was this why you tried to stay away from me yesterday? You didn't want me to see through your suicide intentions?" Gaara inquired as he watched the last few meteors streak the sky.

"Kill…protect…redeem…" she replied in a very crooked and soft tone.

Gaara spun towards her, wondering, why did she say that out of nowhere? He hoped to find the answer from her, but all he saw was that she was asleep on his roof.

He came closer to her to check if he was right or not, and she was really asleep. Her eye lids were closed and her face was peaceful, not to mention relaxed with no signs of killing intentions.

He smirked and looked back at the sky.

"I wish that…someone would treat me as an equal…and love me as a person…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And here ends this chapter! Yay! I may now relax in harmony. Thanks again to all those who reviewed!**


	17. Dance of Change

**Black Roses666: and here's the 17th installment of this story, A Dance with a Sandman; I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**CoolRiku: **Arigato, but I hope it wasn't so sad that you cried…

**Darkligh03: **Well, thanks for the review!

**LooSUrxinxDiego: **Thank you so much!

**Mizuki39andrea: **Thanks a lot, friend.

**AzArGuRl: **Here ya go, you be the judge.

**Black-bloodedvamp: **That was…interesting…but very creative!

**13thShadowKnight: **Heh, I'm becoming nocturnal…and it sucks as well…

**Tainted-reflection-126:** Thank you so much, and yes, it took me some time to make a wish for someone like Gaara that could keep him in-character and touch others at the same time…

**Frogbuddy: **-bows- thank you, and here you go.

**YamiKitsuneKami: **Thankies!

**YingX: **Awww, I'm flattered, really.

**Lost Demon102: **Well, nobody's perfect…

**O-Mirai-o: **Thankies, Rin-chan!

**Paprika012345: **Well, I can't let my OC die right now, can't I? Besides, if this story will have 33 chapters and my OC dies in the 16th, won't it be kina boring?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Note: I made a few changes in my stories coming soon and some important notes in my profile. Check it out if you have time!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Seventeenth Dance:Change**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha Livarte was abruptly startled the moment the sun hit her face. She jumped, suddenly waking up from her sleep so deep that no images remain in her memory of her dream during her stay in a subconscious state. Looking around her surroundings, she found herself once again in the guest room of the Kazekage's home.

Sitting up, she recalled her attempt to suicide herself. It could've been perfect, though. She stuck all her weapons with sticky chakra on the sand, making sure that each would hit her vital parts, then she would plunge down from the roof and strike herself with the weapons before the wind could react. If only Gaara weren't there, then she wouldn't be in this room.

Something was bothering her through all this…

Was it even a coincidence that he just-so-happened to be on the porch before she could jump down? Was it only by chance that he managed to see what she was about to do to herself? Was it only a twist of fate that a beautiful meteor shower streaked the starless sky after they talked? Was it only a happenstance that both of them are so similar to the book she is currently reading?

These were only a few amongst the many questions swimming in her head. These were focused on her mind as she stared at the blank walls, as if searching for even a single flaw on the clean surface.

She stood and paced in the room towards the bag with a small, furry ear popping out. Squatting down, she reached into the durable paper bag and took out the stuffed raccoon she bought while she was out with Temari. (Chapter 13)

She looked closer at the small toy, observing its eyes, and how similar they looked to the eyes of a well known shinobi named Gaara. The eyes of the raccoon had pure innocence in them, and she envied the toy. It could be friends with _anyone_ and will never hurt, nor get hurt, _ever_.

Without being aware, her squatting became kneeling as she brought the toy into a tight embrace. The toy was her one source of comfort now, especially in times of horror where in she could think of nothing more than suicide.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"What do you have there…?" a dark and eerie voice belonging to only one person Olha knew a bit too well came. It was the voice of the youngest Kazekage of Sand, Gaara.

The bluenette quickly hid the raccoon from him as she spun towards the voice as some sort of a ninja reflex. She saw that the window was open and there, hanging upside-down, was the red-haired sand sibling. Keeping the raccoon behind her, she looked away from him and let out a sigh.

Gaara frowned, realizing that she won't be telling him anything anytime soon. He disappeared into a swirl of sand and reappeared inside the room, in front of the girl. He stared at the female and observed her movements. She bowed her head, staring at her shuffling feet, and her arms seem to tighten and tense behind her, obviously implying that she has something there.

"Well…?" he asked, looking at the female, crossing his arms in an impatient manner.

Seeing that she wouldn't budge, he suddenly disappeared once again in a swirl of sand. Olha's head snapped up, searching for wherever the Kazekage might be, not knowing that he reappeared behind her and took a good look at the toy she held.

"What's that?" he inquired, voice dangerously demanding. Olha was easily startled (who wouldn't be?) and she spun towards him, hugging the soft item, this time, in front of her.

"I-it was for you…" she started, holding out the raccoon to the sand bearer, "I…was supposed to give it to you…when…I was to…leave…" (OMG, that's a lot of '…'s)

Her hands vigorously shook as she handed it to Gaara. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that Gaara wasn't going to somehow kill her for giving him, the fearsome Kazekage, the Demon of Sand, the killer of many, a small _toy_.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

She let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding when she felt the toy being taken away from her hands, much to her confusion, in such a gentle way that you would be given the impression that it was a little boy getting something from her.

She looked up nervously, but gave an inner sigh of relief to see that Gaara's face was as calm and as collected as ever. He stared at the soft little thing, observing the intricate stitches and the realistic design, and probably admiring the innocent eyes.

"Why…" he started, "would you buy me something like this…?"

Olha approached the desk and put on her sky blue hat on her head, making sure that the forehead protector was facing the correct direction. Once it was firmly adjusted, she turned to the red head and smiled, knowing the sight of his eyes means that he has not a single bit of a killing intent within him.

"I don't know…" she replied, "I just couldn't control myself. My mind was telling me not to buy it because I wouldn't have a reason to give it…but I guess that it could be some sort of a 'thank you' gift…"

"Why would you be thanking me…?" he looked up at Olha, whose smile stayed onto her face. She closed her eyes as the orange sunlight outlined her figure.

"For everything…" she answered, "for helping me when I was injured, for welcoming me in your home, and most importantly, for saving my life when I was blind…thank you…now, I have to go back in the hospital…I can't afford my brother to give my father any more excuses to punish me…"

With that said she fixed up her skirt, walked out of the Sand Sibling's Manor and started to head for the hospital where her brother would obviously be resting.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara sighed when she left. He, once again, disappeared in his lovely sand and reappeared in his room. He sat on his bed, still holding on to the raccoon. He looked back on the days when he was just a child, when he was hated, and when no one wanted to play with him. He remembered his thoughts when he realized that he was wanted dead by everyone.

'_Why am I the only one who has to go through all this!'_

That was implanted on his mind. He hated others for they knew nothing about true suffering and they whine about the smallest things. He thought he was the only one who knew the complete meaning of true pain…

His thoughts as a young child changed his whole being when he grew up. He became nothing more than a cold hearted Demon in the eyes of those who have seen him fight. He became one of the most feared ninjas to ever set foot onto the earth.

Now, as he stared at the little animal, he started to ponder, why did fate make him wait eighteen years before he was finally able to meet Olha? If only she were somehow there when he was younger, then he wouldn't suffer as much…he would've been happy…he wouldn't be alone…

On second thought, fate has always hated him. Fate gave him the miserable life he lives, but then again, it also gave him the chance to meet another vary similar to himself.

He walked to the shelf, took away his little teddy bear, and replaced it with the raccoon. He then placed the teddy into the cabinet to be forgotten in the near future.

He let out a small smile; in fact, it was so small that you wouldn't even consider it as 'smiling' but to him, it is time to be somewhat joyous. He had finally let go of his past and started anew…and he was sure that Olha will strive for the same.

"Olha…" he whispered as he looked back at the raccoon, "thank you…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Olha-chan!" chirped a very happy little girl named Jue as she ran to the bluenette with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Jue, what are you doing so early in the morning?" Olha inquired, flashing a smile to the blonde and squatting down to look at her straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to the sand Academy!"

"That's nice. Study hard and who knows? You may be the first female Kazekage!"

"It's going to be hard…at least you don't have any problems!"

"Maybe, but _you_ will have a big problem if you arrive in school late.

"OMG, I got to go! See you Olha-chan!"

With that, Jue dashed off, leaving a smiling Olha to stand and head to a different direction.

'_She thinks I am so carefree…she doesn't even know about any of my sufferings…and she doesn't need to know…I cannot allow her to know how it hurts to be me…I will never allow her to be involved…'_

Olha's thoughts were stopped by two little girls, both having the same hair and eyes, obviously implying that they were siblings, playing. They were so happy together. As she passed the two, she gave them a smile, hoping they would smile back, but instead, they lowered their heads as a sign of respect.

'_Dammit…the villagers treat me like a superior, and my village people treat me like an inferior…all I want is to be an equal…'_

"Ms. Livarte!" called a little boy with brown hair as she ran towards the Mist girl with what seemed to be a box at hand.

Olha's eye twitched.

'_I'm used to be called Outcast, Olha may be even better, but Ms. Livarte? I hate it when they acknowledge me using my father's last name…'_

She managed to smile at the kid as he came closer. She squatted down to his level and met his eyes. "Yes…?"

The boy handed the box to Olha and returned the smile. "Here…" he said, "it's a welcome-to-our-village from our family…" with that, he bowed and ran away.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Meanwhile, Sabaku no Gaara was sitting on his bed, switching his gaze from the tow to the window, not knowing exactly where to stare at. He suddenly became so lazy to do his rounds that all he did was summon his Sand Eye to do it for him.

He couldn't help it any longer. He let out a growl of dismay that he was being _crazy_. Not only did he resist the temptation to kill the girl, he allowed her into his home, and accepted the gift which was a _stuffed animal_.

'_What's wrong with me!'_ he mentally shouted, glaring at a non existent image of Olha in front of him, _'I'm going mental…I'm not even acting like myself lately…usually, when I'm not myself, I am Shukaku, but I'm not acting like any of us both! There is something odd about that Mist girl…but to be serious, she really isn't that_ _pretty…she's just so natural…so average…there's nothing special about her…_

'_Then again, I've noticed at times that I, myself, amidst the other villagers, am the only one who seems to find her smile…how do I say it? Alluring, that's it. Her smile somehow captivates me…but why not others?_

'_Maybe I'm the only one who appreciates it…maybe because no one has ever smiled at me that way before…no one ever gave me such a real smile…it seems so…so…scary, in a way that I may never understand…_

'_ARGH, I am going crazy! I must be sick with some sort of a fever…or maybe, I'm simply going soft…oh whatever, I'm getting a headache._

With that, Gaara let out an exasperated sigh and lied down on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha's eyes traced after the boy before going down to the box at hand. It was a regular box with the word 'welcome' inscribed on it. Slowly, she began to open the box, hoping it wasn't just some trick to make her look bad. Once the box was opened, she smiled for inside was a beautiful, black clamp. (Clamps are those hair ties with the things that look like teeth)

She stared at the item, her eyes gleaming under the sun. She took it out of the box and examined the way the glitters on it sparkle under the light. It tempted her oh-so much to wear it, but Olha didn't want to remove her light blue hat…it meant too much to her…

She began to walk once again, clamp at hand. She reached into her pocket and took out her light blue book. She flipped through it, scanning the multiple pages until she reached the one portion she is next to read.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_Let go of it!" the dancer shouted, causing the sandman to stop in his tracks. "Let it go…" she repeated, "and free yourself from its spell…"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The bluenette stopped in her tracks. _'Let it go…?' _ She mentally asked herself, taking off her light blue hat and stared at it, remembering the reason why she got the hat in the first place…

She got the hat from her best friend whom she killed. The sky blue hat she currently has in hand belonged to that poor girl. She got it, after killing her, and kept it with her as a reminder for the grave sin that she has committed. She kept it as a reminder that as long as she is alive, she will remain hated in her village.

She wore the hat for many years, not allowing any harm to come to it. She placed the hat, or more like dropped it, on the ground. Pulling her hair up, she fastened the clamp onto her hair, allowing a few lose bangs to fall on both sides of her head.

Finally, she tied her forehead protector to her leg and smiled.

A breeze came and blew the hat away from her. She allowed her eyes to trace the sky blue item as the wind took it away.

Her smile grew wider; she finally let it go…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara stared out his window, his head buried in thoughts. He didn't know, and he couldn't tell if Temari was calling him for lunch downstairs. If he had eyebrows, you could be able to tell that he furrowed them as he continued to ponder on and on and on…

He wondered, what are the chances that he had met someone who completely…well, mostly understood him? A person like that would be one in a million.

Then again, he also thought, why does she have the intention of _actually_ killing herself? Maybe it was because she had a perfect life once and it was all swept away in an instant. Anyone who goes through that would probably do the same, but Gaara lived the same life all his years meaning he was completely used to it.

His thoughts were interrupted by that sound of the door screeching open.

"G-Gaara…?" the voice of Temari came as she slowly continued to open the door, "a-are you g-gonna e-eat…? I t-thought there w-was something w-wrong…"

"I was thinking, Temari, but thank you for your concern…"

Temari's eyes widened. "Gaara…a-are you f-feeling okay? D-did you j-just thank m-me?"

"No, Temari. It must've been a fragment of your imagination…"

With that said, Gaara walked out of his room and towards the dinning room, leaving a stupefied Temari behind.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Outcast, where the hell have you - - what, in the name of the Mizukage, did you do to your hair!" Ur bellowed the moment he saw his 'beloved' sister once again.

"Hello to you as well." Olha replied in a…chirpy mood? Ur narrowed his eyes at the sound of the female's tone. She would usually speak to him in an enthusiastic, but obviously sarcastic tone.

His thoughts were distracted when Olha gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ack, great, now I have your disgusting germs all over me, gross!"

Olha didn't mind his reaction even the slightest and sat down beside the window and smiled.

"OUTCAST!"

"I love you to, brother…" she retorted, finally getting back her sarcastic tone. As she saw the reflection of herself on the window, she was on the verge of laughing.

'_Letting go…really isn't all that bad…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And so forth ends this installment! Please review!**

**PS: Should I post my Yu Yu Hakusho fic? Tell me what you think.**


	18. Dance of Silence

**Black Roses666: Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys surely lightened my day, and therefore here's the update!**

**Frogbuddy: **Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

**Kira: **Thank you!

**Crimson moonlight and bloody rain: **Thankies, and yeah, it's been posted.

**I-ARE-COOL: **Nice to see you review again!

**Reiana: **Why don't you look at it and find out?

**13thShadowKnight: **Well, he was born with the demon within him so I guess it was some sort of an after-effect.

**Neko Kirana: **I already have and thank you for the review!

**Lost Demon102: **You just can't resist reviewing, ne?

**White Alchemist Taya: **I know. I have experienced that as well. XP

**YamiKitsuneKami: **Thank you, and it has been posted.

**Mizuki39andrea: **and what is THAT supposed to mean?

**LooUSrxinxDiego: **Here ya go!

**Paprika012345: **Maybe, maybe not…

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: **Here's the update!

**Darklight03**: Funny, and sad.

**Adventurous Dream Girl: **Long time no see! Thankies!

**NOTE: I have posted my Yu Yu Hakusho fic! It is called _"Love vs. Desire"_ Please review coz it took me a LONG time to find the perfect plot for it! T.T**

**Disclaimer: I was not, I am not, and I will never be the owner of Naruto. I was, I am, and I will always be the owner though of Olha, Ur, Jue, and the plot.**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Eighteenth Dance:Silence**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Watching the sun set behind the multiple sand dunes, Olha heaved a sigh, staring at the golden sand, as if memorizing the position of every grain. Much to her dismay, her younger brother was consistently lecturing her on the differences between him, as a superior, and her, as an inferior. She pretended to be listening, when in reality, she was thinking of the perfect comeback and when to use it against him.

"And further more –"

"There is a law made by our grandfather that siblings shall forever be equal, meaning if you call yourself superior, I am superior, and if you say I am inferior then you are inferior as well."

Ur stared at his sister, flabbergasted, as she let out a small chuckle upon hearing him murmur the words, "ohgrandfatheryouembarrassmeevenafterdeath…" (He is basically saying, "Oh grandfather you embarrass me even after death")

She gave him a small courtesy, with a small smirk on her face, obviously implying that she will forever beat him in a verbal debate, no matter what the topic may be. (I think they fought once on which flavor is better: vanilla or chocolate)

Before Ur could throw another insult, she disappeared in a gust of wind.

"I hate it when she does that…" he mumbled, moving his head back down on the pillow. "It's odd, though…she goes out more often…and not to mention that I saw a strand of red hair on her clothes…she must've stayed over with the Sand Siblings when she was not here…they must be somewhat friends…hn, no surprise there…"

He took out a vile and inspected the clear liquid inside. He poured it in his water, mixed, and drank it all down.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Sabaku no Gaara watched the clear sunset on the roof of his home, getting the best view no one could ever imagine. He frowned as darkness covered the orange sky. For some reason, he didn't feel like watching the clouds pass by, nor the eagerness to try and make out the constellations of the sparkling stars.

Once the streets fully emptied, he jumped down; not hurting a single cell in his body for his fall was saved by his protective sand. If he was not to look at the sky all night, what should he do to pass the time?

If he were still a mere pre-teen, he would resort to killing random people by now, but now that he's an adult, he is given the duty to protect his village from harm. Ironic, yes; fun, no.

Without even thinking, his feet started to lead him elsewhere. He recognized the buildings he passed as if it was something from a memory a long time ago. It was as if it came from a memory long forgotten, but he knew it was there, in the dark realms of his mind in case he may need its assistance some time in the future.

He was heading to his lone childhood hang out where in her contemplated on his thoughts with his small teddy bear; he was heading to the park. He knew there was a big chance that Olha may be looking for him, but surprisingly, he didn't care because he somehow knew that she would find him once way or the other.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha continued to walk to Gaara's home, thinking of going back for he might be busy doing some paperwork, yet, she can't possibly go back now; her brother is probably planning some water jutsu on her and cause some trouble to stir in Sand.

'_Looks like I don't have a choice…'_

As she was closing in on the Kazekage's home, she noticed the sand quickly moving _against_ the wind. Her instincts told her that there may be some trouble, leading Olha to use her reflexes and hide behind the nearest pole. Using the corner of her eye, she scanned the area for anything seemingly out of place.

She let out an inner sigh of relief to see that the sand was only going to protect Gaara who seemed to have hopped down from his roof. He probably finished work early.

Her first reaction would be to come out of the shadows, a.k.a. her hiding spot, and greet him a good evening. After all, it's only proper that you greet a superior, especially a Kage; on every chance you may see them…but mostly because she didn't walk the whole way for nothing.

She froze the moment she heard his footsteps leave the area. Olha raised a brow. Where, is all of Suna, could he be going?

'_It wouldn't hurt to follow him…oh great, now I'm stalking him…good luck keeping yourself alive, Olha…'_ she thought, posting a mental note to punch herself in the morning.

Using the shadows of the night, which, apparently, weren't in her favor for it was a full moon that night and there were only a few shadows in her way to hide from him, forcing Olha to teleport every other time. If she wasn't hiding from Gaara, she would've let out a curse of frustration because of her multi-tasking situation. (Hiding in shadows, teleporting, covering up traces of chakra)

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Upon arriving at the park, Gaara continued walking until he caught sight of his little childhood 'friend', or you may call 'playmate', the swing. As he took a few steps towards it, he felt a cold breeze caress his skin. Rubbing some friction into his body, he looked up at the sky, but saw the clouds going against the wind.

'_Odd…'_ he thought before smirking when he remembered something similar to this.

Without another thought, he sat down on the swing and slipped the gourd away from him. He began to twirl his finger around, drawing some swirls of sand for his amusement.

It wasn't all that eventful. He managed to draw a perfect replica of the forehead protector of Sand. He simply sat there…waiting. Finally, he let out a sigh and smirked.

"You make a terrible stalker, Olha…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

At the sound of his voice, Olha managed a smile. After a few seconds of thinking, she came out of the darkness and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't stalking. I was simply, as you say it, 'watching from afar'"

Gaara simply stared at her, his smirk faded.

"Hm…? What's up…?"  
"What…did you do to your hair…?"

"…must everyone care about my hair first…?"

"Yes…?"

Olha slapped her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. Even in her annoyance, she, nonetheless, approached Gaara and took the swing beside him. She glanced at the Kazekage and smiled. From her angle, he looked like a little boy.

"Let's just say…" she spoke, bringing her pupils to the sky, "letting go really isn't that bad…"

"Agreed…" Gaara nodded, causing Olha to raise a brow. What, in the world, did he let go? It wasn't any of her business; therefore, she allowed it to slip her mind.

The traditional silence came across the two. Olha stated to wonder…why would there always be some sort of disturbing silence between them…? Not to mention, it was mostly her who breaks it.

'_Maybe…'_ Olha thought, _'that's the reason why he can't be friends with me…maybe because I distract him from his thoughts…maybe I distract him from what he must do in his village…I better give him some room…'_

She stood, eyes turning away from him, and started to walk.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"You too?" Gaara asked, staring at the female who abruptly stopped at the sound of his voice. She turned towards him, staring at him in a questioning manner.

"What do you mean…?" she inquired.

"Ever since I was a child…I would sit here every night…no one would play with me…and when other kids see me…they go away…"

He looked down at the ground, trying to block out the memory of his childhood. Olha stared at him. That, in her eyes, was the only moment she truly saw that they were equal. In her eyes, that was the only time she saw the real face of the fearsome Kazekage; a lonely boy in need of someone to be his friend.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she said, making him look at her. "I thought you…needed some space to think…"

Gaara continued to give her his intense stare.

"I-It's not that I don't want to be with you…" she stuttered, starting to feel the panic rise up within her, "i-it's just that…I feel that…you don't want to, you know…talk to me…"

He raised a hand in a dismissive manner, immediately silencing her.

"The reason for that it…I'm…not very experienced in…conversing with others…"

As if all the panic she had earlier left her, she gave him a smile.

"Maybe…perhaps…you can come out of that cold shell…and become more sociable…"

"You're starting to sound like my sister…" Gaara retorted.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha took the comment as an insult of some sort, but she knew it was simply sarcastic. She walked back to the swings and sat, thinking, how could she get the notorious Sabaku no Gaara to open up to her?

She looked back, from the day she came to Sand, when she first saw him, until the present point. She thought of all the conversations they had, of course remembering the argument between the two. At the mere thought of it, she laughed.

Gaara, who seemed to have gained the ability to read minds, glanced at Olha and muttered the words, "to think a few moments ago, you became a stalker…"

The comment made Olha burst into another fit of laughter, groping her sides as her chest started to ache from the lack of air. Was that a smile on his face? She couldn't tell for her vision was blurred.

Her laughter died down to silence when she saw something she did not expect to see once again. She saw her light blue hat, the same one that she allowed to let go, fly towards them. It landed, dusted and dirtied from the sand winds.

Gaara knew it was her hat the moment he laid his eyes on it. With a few twitches of his finger, the sand brought the hat to him. Olha stared at him, with the 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look in her eyes as he started to brush away the dirt on the hat.

Words weren't needed for that moment. He handed the hat to her, and just by looking at his teal eyes, she understood what he wanted her to do. With one look, both were at an equal level, thinking the same thoughts that no words were needed to express what they mean.

He gave her a look that told her to truly let go of the hat, and not to just let it fly away from her.

The bluenette mouthed him a 'thank you' and looked up at the sky.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The longest fit of silence they ever thought of surged between them both, but they would frequently glance at each other, and just like that, they could tell what the other was thinking, then they would look away, creating silence once again as if they have finished a full conversation.

Gaara, unwillingly, but ever so suddenly remembered those events when he was little. He remembered that very swing which he sat on, and he remembered how no one wanted to play with him.

He was lost, completely lost in his thoughts, not knowing what destiny had in store for him in the future, aside from protecting his village. Was he to have a family? Was he to continue his family bloodline like Kankurou and Temari?

He even placed a small change in the graduation exam just so that others won't have to suffer as much as they did before when his father was in power. He doesn't want any one, not even a single child, to suffer the same fate as he before. Everyone else deserves to be happy.

"Gaara!" Olha shouted her voice in a laughing manner. Gaara snapped back to reality and his eyes widened. He didn't know when, he didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he was pushing the Mist girl on the swing!

She was laughing like an innocent girl, probably wondering why he was doing this as well.

"Come on Gaara, stop! I'm running out of breath!"

So he did, and she dashed her feet on the ground to stop the swing's velocity. He planned to keep quiet about the whole incident.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha turned towards him. Gaara expected to see a smile on her face, but the look on her features was purely stern.

"Gaara…" she started, "I have a question…"

"What…"

"Can I be…your friend…?"

Silence

"Could you at least give me a chance…?"

"Why…?"

"That was the most I have laughed…ever…and…well…"

"I'll…think about it…"

The serious look on her face turned back into a smile as she stood from the swing.

"Well, it's late…I better sleep…"

"Night…"

With that, Olha started to walk away, going back to the hospital. Before she was covered with shadows once again, she turned to face the red head.

"By the way…I have another question…"

"What…?"

"Did anyone tell you…how beautiful your eyes are…?"

"…no…"

"Then allow me to be the first…they are very gratifying …"

Finally, without another word, she left, leaving a wide eyed Gaara behind.

'_Did she…?'_ was his last thought of her before looking back at the sky.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_Here's a fact…" the dancer said, standing up. "You have the clearest eyes I have ever seen…"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

That was the last thing Olha read before dozing off into a deep slumber back in the hospital. She relaxed, with a smile on her face and her friend's hat on her lap.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And that's the end of this installment. Please review!**


	19. Dance of Regret

**Black Roses666: Hurrah, here's the next update! Well, this is gonna be a somewhat sad chapter…but it depends on you. Well, time for the reviewer replies!**

**YamiKitsuneKami: **oh well…just try to remember what you were gonna say, ok?

**Paprika012345: **and if you aren't hyper, I wouldn't know what you are!

**Adventurous Dream Girl: **Well, that is for me to type, and for you to find out.

**CoolRiku: **If you were a dude, I'd blush. Since you are a girl, I'll hug! –Hugs-

**AzArGuRl: **My b-day is still at All Souls Day! Also, I didn't update immediately. I update about three days later, so it's either that you missed the e-mail alert or it came late XD

**Reiana: **Maybe, maybe not.

**LooUSrxinxDiego: **Okay, here you go; also, your username is kinda hard to memorize XD

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: **Well, I worked hard on this so I guess I'm happy that it all paid off!

**Animecrazy666: **Thank you! As for the answer to your question, this story is revolving around Suna alone so no; there will be no characters from Konohagure.

**13thShadowKnight: **Thankies!

**Lost Demon102: **Yeah, and that was a great movie, don't you think? We had fun hanging out.

**Mizuki39andrea: **yeah; and you were practically being a pervert.

**Sailorkagome-chan: **Yo, relax its okay. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it…

**White Alchemist Taya: **Here ya go!

**Frogbuddy: **Niiice…frogs are gonna dominate the world in ten years O.o

**Darkkillerfairy: **Thank you for reviewing before you left. Hurrah, you finished! How nice…

**Darklight03: **well, I would think that Gaara might want to experience a life of a normal little kid one day.

**CryOfTheGhost: **Here's the update, hot and fresh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yeah…I don't…**

**WARNING: THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS MAY MAKE YOU CRY!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Nineteenth Dance:Regret**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Inside the walls f the Sunakagure Medical Institute, there slept a bluenette from Hidden Mist Village. Her name was Olha Livarte, daughter of the Mizukage, outcast of her village. She leaned against the window, eyes shut tight as she slumbered in her precious dreams, away from anything that could possibly wake her up.

All of her peace in her world disappeared as she was abruptly awakened by a strong whack to the back of her head and a familiar, yet cold tone of her younger brother calling her name…or more like what her name became in her village.

"Outcast; wake up already!"

Lucky for Olha, her best friend, commonly known as the wind, came to her aid and pushed Ur to the wall. He let out a small grunt as she glared daggers at him for daring to re-arrange her brain cells.

"What.Do.You.Want?" she growled, walking up to her brother and thrusting him onto the wall, hand on his neck.

Ur took out a piece of paper. His hand shook as he handed it to his older sister who immediately snatched it from his hands. She single handedly opened it, keeping her other hand around his neck.

As she read the note, her eyes widened in shock; as if by mere reflex alone, she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room. Ur took in deep breaths, getting his heart rate back to normal. He looked around the room and smirked once his eyes came down to the note.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_We are pleased to inform you that both of you have fully recovered. We have also received word from your father, or known as the Mizukage, that the both of you are to leave immediately when ready. Might we suggest you leave at night so you won't overheat? Also, as a gift, we left you chakra pills and some ointment for your journey. Good luck, and be safe._

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Sabaku no Gaara sat in his office, doing his regular paperwork. Today was the Academy Graduation Exam. He scanned through the names of the applicants (and sighed to learn that Jue wasn't there) checking on their status.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing two very stressed out Nins. They hurried to Gaara and bowed as a sign of respect before speaking.

"Kazekage-sama, a bomb has been found by one of the students as he was walking around the village gate." one of them started his voice full of fear.

"We are suspecting more outside of our village, where the graduation exam would be held. We need your help, Kazekage-sama." The other continued, sounding much more confident but you could sense the worry in his tone.

"Show me the grounds." Gaara stood. The two nodded.

"Temari…" he called before leaving, "you're in charge until I get back."

With that, the red haired Sand shinobi ran off with the two Jounins to sort out the problem.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha charged through the streets, trying her best not to run over anyone who may get trampled by her speed. Finally, she arrived in front of the Kazekage's porch. Without even thinking twice, she ran up the porch and proceeded to bang on the door.

She knew she was leaving, and she knew it wouldn't be such a big of a deal that it was required to bang on the door. Citizens gave her a look, saying that she must be the craziest person they have seen yet for banging on the door of the likes of Sabaku no Gaara, but she couldn't care less.

"Dammit Gaara…" she cursed, "I really need to tell you something…"

She banged the door again, hoping to hear the sound of her fist hitting the wood. Out of the blue, her wrist was caught before she could even register the batman-posing figure in front of her was. As she looked up, she saw a wide eyed Kankurou holding her fist away from his face, which was merely _millimeters_ away from his head.

"Relax, Olha! What's up with you?" he greeted, placing her hand down…or more like forcing it.

"I want- -no- -I _need_ to see Gaara." She replied, obviously in a hurry as she tip-toed and searched behind Kankurou for even a hint of red hair behind him…but there wasn't any.

Kankurou managed to place his hands on her shoulders, attempting to relax her with the pressure. Olha took in a few breaths, knowing that he won't be letting her go until she cooled down. When he thought it was safe, he brought her inside, closed the door, and settled her on the couch.

"Why are you such in a hurry?" he asked, getting something for her to drink.

"I need to tell Gaara something important…and it cannot wait…it is very, _very_ urgent…"

"Now why can't it wait?"

"I'm leaving soon…"

Kankurou raised a brow, staring at Olha. "Well, after you drink your tea, you can run off to Gaara's office…"

Olha drank it all down in one breath, not minding the burning feeling in her throat, and immediately stood and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Kankurou-san. Now, no matter how much I want to talk to you, I must be going." With that, she ran off, leaving a stupefied Kankurou behind.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara sighed as the multiple Jounins, along with him, himself, exploded each bomb away from Suna. He sensed every bomb around the graduation grounds, but he still felt uneasy. "I'll help supervise the graduation exam…" and with that said, every Jounin nearby spread the word to others and the examination progressed as planned.

As the first group of examinees were blindfolded and teleported outside of Sand; Gaara's sense of foreboding grew more and more with every second passing. He sent out some Jounins to watch after them just in case. Knowing that everything should be okay for the time being, he allowed himself to drift off to his thoughts on the previous night when Olha requested, or more like asked, if she could be his friend.

His immediate answer would have been a 'no' though. He, the fearsome Kazekage, was the gate of hell itself. He could kill anyone with a single wave of his hand and not get caught. Why he didn't give her the answer then and there, he may never know.

His teal eyes wandered to a group of parents, wishing their children good luck before they were blindfolded. He had lived eighteen years with no knowledge whatsoever of having a real parent was like, not knowing how it feels to have a normal life.

Maybe, just maybe, he could give the bluenette a chance, just so that he could learn the feeling of living like a normal person, even for at least a second; yet, what is this that hinders him from allowing this?

'_Simple…she could die…or…she could betray my trust…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The moment she came into the Kazekage's office, she practically demanded the secretary that she _must_ see him. She even went as far as lying to her that she had a peace treaty document from her father, the Mizukage. She was, indeed, _that_ desperate and the thing she needed to discuss with Gaara was _that_ important.

"Olha, relax, Gaara has a very important matter to attend to in the graduation exam!" Temari called, grabbing Olha to quiet her down.

Without warning, the Mist girl broke out to tears.

"Olha, calm down; here, come into the office and I'll get you some water, okay?"

She nodded and followed the blonde inside the office. Helping herself on the seat, she scanned the area which blurred due to the water in her eyes. She blinked it out, trying her best not to show any weakness in front of the Sand kunoichi.

"You know…" Temari said, settling down a glass of water beside Olha, "it's okay to cry if you're stressed…"

The bluenette quickly wiped her tears away and locked eyes with the older female.

"Do you…have any idea…what time Gaara would come back…?" Olha choked, trying her very best not to stutter her question.

"Estimated time would be midnight at the least…now answer me this: what is so urgent that it cannot possibly wait until tomorrow…?"

Olha drank down the water with a single breath and sighed.

"Temari…?"

"Hm?"

"Give me a piece of paper and a pen…I'm leaving tonight…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It has been four hours since the students' departure. Parents were starting to worry on what possibly have happened to their children, and Gaara was stuck with being the one to tell them that there are Jounins watching over them, and if anything went wrong, they would be taken back immediately.

He knew that most of the parents didn't know what it was like being a ninja, and maybe it's better off that way. The Village of Sand needed shinobis in case of war, and children took it upon themselves to become one of the brave soldiers of their village.

Life is hard as a shinobi, especially with all the times of betrayal, confusion, and not to mention emotional breakdowns. Trust is a dare, a risk to take. Friendship will be put to the test whether teamwork would prevail or not.

Gaara never had a friend, but he did have a close relative. Sadly, afterwards, he had felt the hurt of betrayal, and he would give anything not to feel it again, even if it takes declining Olha's request…question…whatever it was…

Then again, he trusted her in a way that not even _he_ can understand. It was probably because she had always been so innocent towards him after they got to know each other that very night, causing him to see her as a mere mortal who wouldn't _dare_ harm him.

He shook his head and comber his hand through his hair. He felt confused for all these thoughts kept swimming back and forth through his brain; each gave a debate. It was as if his brain got split in two and both sides were arguing.

It eventually gave him a headache…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Temari stared, shell shocked as she watched the bluenette scribble down a somewhat long letter for the Kazekage. Olha looked so intense as she was writing. It looked like discussion she needs with Gaara was a matter between life and death.

"Y-you're leaving…? But…you've only stayed for ten days! It's too soon!" The blonde reasoned, only to be met by her companion's teary eyes.

"I know, Temari, and no matter how much longer I want to stay here, I can't. My…father is the…Mizukage, and what he says, goes." She tried her greatest not to growl at the word 'father' nor twitch at the title 'Mizukage', and her efforts did not go in vain. She scribbled the final note before folding the piece of paper and placing it on top of the Kazekage's desk.

"A-are you sure that you _must_ leave tonight…?" Temari felt her eyes beginning to water. She tried to keep the tears from falling. Olha gave her a smile, a very sad smile, and nodded.

"Thank you for being like an older sister to me, Temari. I really appreciate it. Can you see to it that Gaara gets this letter? It's very private, not to mention urgent. Please don't read it…"

Temari walked up to Olha and gave her a hug. "You were the closest one I had to a little sister…"

Olha smiled again, this time, for real. "I'll try to come back soon, now, I'm tired. I need to sleep before I start my journey back to Mist. Goodbye." With that, the bluenette left.

Temari let out a sigh and glanced at the final note she left for Gaara.

"Why does _he_ get the final goodbye?" she whispered, wiping away her tears.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara has already presented two of the kids their ninja pack. Those two were the top of their class so it didn't surprise him. Finding the grains of sand interesting, he stared down, his mind in a consistent debate.

It was so deep, so confusing, that he blocked out everything else that was happening in his life at the current stage.

'_Olha is not __to be my friend. She's simply too far and she could betray me anytime when I'm not watching my back. She's too unpredictable, too surprising. It isn't safe to trust her at all!'_

'_Olha can be a friend. She understands pain, she knows what true sadness and grief is and how it affects a human being. There is no chance that she could be so cruel, so cold hearted, that she would betray one's trust.'_

'_Feelings don't matter in this debate. She can turn a smile into a frown on my face just by betraying my trust. I trusted her, so I removed my sand defense around her, and what did she do? She slapped me across the face! My cheek still stings!'_

'_That was because she was in an emotional breakdown! Look at the facts, she made me smile while we talked on the swing and no one, I repeat, no one had even bothered to talk to me the way she does. She even cares for my damn welfare!'_

'_But she's afraid of me, like everyone else. She would eventually shun me away, like all the rest, and break my heart. I do not want to experience that pain ever again!'_

'_There's a chance that she wouldn't allow me to feel it. She knows me too well!'_

'_That's the problem! She knows me; my tendency to go back into the past and completely black out, not to mention my frequent headaches. She could tell all that to her father and endanger our village!'_

'_Her father won't even care about what she knows! He kept her locked up in a damn dungeon! She knows how it's like, and she needs a friend; coincidence, so do I!'_

'_I've lived eighteen years without a friend and I can still live on!'_

'_But was I even happy…?'_

_Silence…_

Gaara smirked. It looks like he's finally found the answer he was looking for.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha allowed a single tear to fall to her cheek without her wiping it away. It was going to be her last few hours in Suna, and her last few moments of happiness. Soon, she would be back in her village, hated and loathed, and thrown back in the dungeon.

She removed her clamp and allowed her hair to be free. After shaking her head, she placed the clamp back on once again with two bangs falling, both on either side of her head.

Another tear rolled down her cheek, knowing that she wouldn't know the answer of the Kazekage. She may never know if either she would have a friend or not, and the mere thought of that fact deeply saddened her.

By instinct, she took out her light blue book and opened, hoping to find any consolation…and she didn't…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_And so the dancer was to leave, probably never to return, with no knowledge at all whether she had gained a friendly bond with the sandman or not…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And the sad chapters begin! –Sob- Please review, k? DON'T HATE ME! IT WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING, PROMISE!**


	20. Dance of Promises

**Black Roses666: Wow; 22 reviews for the 19th chapter? And I thought I would receive flames for making it sad…oh well, thanks to all those kind hearted people out there!**

**Frogbuddy: **XDDD Yeah, it's highly amusing…

**Kat: **O.o thanks for pointing that out…

**Mizuki39andrea: **As I have said before: YOU PERVERTED FREAK!

**Reiana: **-pat- -pat- it's okay…

**Silverprincess0001: **You're back! I thought you stopped reading my story!

**CoolRiku: **What do you mean by "sad enough"? Oh well…

**Mina the Mischevious: **O.o…no comment…

**CryOfTheGhost: **It's okay if you don't cry…

**Animecrazy666: **Well, you shall find out soon!

**Sora; the angel of the sky: **Mwahaha! I am immune to the puppy dog pout!

**YamiKitsuneKami: **Thank you, thank you…I feel so praised…-tear-

**Sailorkagome-chan: **Thanks a lot!

**Lost Demon102: **I just said that the next chapters are gonna be sad. I didn't say you have to cry, oh, and we had fun in Promenade, ne?

**Becomingthis: **Thanks a whole bunch!

**Tainted-reflection-126: **Thanks for reviewing the three chapters even though you really didn't have to…really…but thanks anyways!

**LooUSrxinxDiego: **-pats back- it's okay, don't worry…relax…

**13thShadowKnight: **it is a guaranteed happy ending or you may flame me all you want!

**Paprika012345: **Don't worry, as I have said, it will be a happy ending!

Kira: Here's the update!

**AzArGuRl: **I rarely cry when I watch Oprah…but oh well. Good luck with the tears!

**Darklight03: **You shall see soon enough!

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: **Thankies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: The next few chapters will be sad! (I'm gonna start putting this XD)**

-**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Twentieth Dance:Promises**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It was midnight when Sabaku no Gaara decided it was about time he went home to rest and relax. He walked down to his humble abode, thinking on what he could talk to Olha about, especially after he gives his answer to her.

His answer was a yes (chapter 19 for explanation), and after he gives it to her, all would be happy for them both. He would no longer be alone, and she would no longer be so sad. They would simply be friends; and friends alone.

He knows that she would have to leave for Mist soon, but as long as they know that they are friends, it wouldn't matter.

Upon his arrival home, he scanned around the roof to check if she was waiting for him there. He immediately found himself frowning when he saw no sign of her, but then it disappeared when he remembered that he had the whole night to tell her. Finally, he can live a day with a small smile on his face (though I highly doubt that it could be seen), and unlike others, he would give anything for a day like that.

He was about to whip out his keys and open the door when it opened itself to reveal his older brother who seemed to look kind of depressed. Slightly cocking his head to the side, he saw Temari sitting on the couch, blowing her nose with a piece of tissue.

"Gaara…oh God…did Olha tell you…?" Kankurou asked, sounding quite alarmed.

"Tell me what…?" Gaara glanced from his brother to his sister as if one of them is going to attack him when he's not looking.

Kankurou turned to Temari who gave him a single nod.

"Olha's…leaving…um…tonight…"

Gaara's eyes snapped wide. This was _not_ a part of his evening plan.

"What?" he hissed above whisper which sent shivers to the male opposite of him.

"She's leaving…she has a letter for you back at your office…" Temari came in, pushing her younger brother slightly to the side.

Gaara gave her a nod before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The two Mist siblings checked themselves at the front of the gate, making sure that they were prepared for their long run back to their home. Olha stared at the village of Sand, knowing perfectly well that what she is seeing is the last in a long time.

She faced the moon and stars, thanking them for coming out to greet her farewell. She knew that once she started running, there was no turning back; and if she stays, there's no doubt that her father would track her down.

This village was the best thing that ever happened to her, and she took her time thanking it for welcoming her with open arms. She looked at her brother who was glaring at the village for reasons she may never know, but will never care.

Olha looked down, suddenly finding interest on her feet as she remembered that she never got the chance to say goodbye to Gaara, of all people. She said goodbye to Jue, the bookstore clerk, and the family who gave her the clip she currently wore, but the Kazekage, she could not.

She was also depressed that she never got the answer to her question; she may never know if she leaves Sand with a secret friend, or a newly found foe.

Other than her worries, all that was left inside of her was complete emptiness, except the curse of fear going through her veins. Once she enters the gates of her home, she may never smile again. Sad, isn't it?

"Outcast; let's go already! I want to get away from this poor excuse of a village _now_!" Ur growled, glaring at every grain of sand that moved. Olha refused to reply, so the two left, running out of the Village of Sand, using chakra control to keep themselves above the sand.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

At the arrival of his office, Gaara walked up to his desk, trying to keep himself calm, and caught sight of a folded piece of paper on his desk. It was obviously the letter Temari told him about from Olha. He reached out and unfolded the note to see what was in store for him…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_Gaara,_

_When you get this letter, I'll probably be gone by then. I knew this would happen sooner or later…but I really didn't expect, nor did I think that Ur would make such a speedy recovery. Well, there is no need to be suspicious about him; there is something I need to tell you…_

_I've spilled all of those life long secrets to you on your rooftop, but to be honest, I didn't tell you everything. The truth is…much to my dismay…I will die soon. As you have seen, my willpower is already to its limit and I am not sure if I can stand up any longer to my father's consistent beatings._

_This is why I asked you if you could…or would accept me as a friend. I needed to know if there was even a single soul out there who could accept me, but oh, how the gods hate me, I had to leave…_

_I can assure you; my stay in Sand was the happiest experience I've ever had…oops, sorry for using the past tense. Allow me to renew that statement: my stay in Sand is, was, and will forever be the happiest experience in my life._

_I can't believe I'm saying this, and oh my, I'm writing it to you of all people; but I have to simply let this out. I was lost when I came to Suna. I had no life, nothing. No one acknowledged me…that is, until you found me. You recognized me as an equal, and for that, I am forever thankful. That is why I leave Suna as a 'found' person…_

_You, of all the humans in existence, saw me in a different perspective. You understood my feelings, reasons, and all of that crap. No good deed goes unrewarded, though I'm not sure if helping me was even a good deed. I hope for you to find a significant other to share your life with._

_Before this piece of paper runs out of space, I just want you to promise me some things. Promise me that…if ever anything happens to me, you will carry out the following tasks:  
_

_Kill my father, the Mizukage; protect your village from any harm that could come; and redeem your name._

_As your reward, I promise you that, if I would still be alive though, I will come back to Suna and get your answer. I wish you the best in everything you do. I know you will eventually lead a good life. _

_For now, I have to say this, and it isn't easy…_

_Goodbye, Gaara._

_Olha_

_P.S.: If in case I come back, can you smile for me? You look good when you smile…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara tightened his grip around the piece of paper; just a bit more and he could rip a hole through it. His hand shook violently as he read through the letter once again to make sure he doesn't have any eye deficiency. Without any further waiting, he once again disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared in front of the Suna gates.

'_Maybe she hasn't left yet…maybe she managed to stall her brother…maybe-'_

His thoughts were cut short when he laid his eyes on four sets of footprints, each on a running distance from the other. He stared at the prints wide eyed. He had _just_ missed them! They only left, and that is the reason why the footprints were still there. The wind blew and the sand covered the prints, never to be seen by any other pair of eyes.

Gaara subconsciously clenched his fist where he held her letter. His hand started to shake violently as he resisted the urge to summon his Desert Avalanche and drown his village in it. He was angry…_very_ angry…

He was angry at his mother for dying on him when he was born…

He was annoyed of his siblings for being too afraid to treat him like a normal brother…

He was irritated at his father for making him suffer…

He was fuming at Yashamaru for never giving him advice on having friends…

He was mad at the villagers for living happier and better lives than he could imagine…

He was furious at Olha for leaving him when he needed to talk to her the most…

Most of all, he was outraged at himself for not being able to tell the Mist girl his answer when he still had the chance to.

He loathed himself for being so blind. He didn't want to be friends with her because he may kill her when she lowers her defenses, but he was simply too blind to see that she would have a more excruciatingly painful death _because_ they weren't friends.

"Gaara, you dolt…you've just tortured the last person who could be your friend…" he growled, staring off at the distance with a glare in his eyes.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha let out a highly irritated sigh as she laid her eyes on her younger brother who was exhausted and sat down on the golden sand.

Her running became walking as she approached the side of her annoying brother.

"What, giving up already?" she mocked, knowing that she should cherish rare moments like these.

He scowled, looking away from her in fear that she would be able to see the humiliation in his eyes. He knows that she had gained the ability to know a person just by looking at his or her eyes.

"You should focus on keeping yourself above the sand rather than speed…" she continued, getting one of the chakra pills and giving it to her brother.

"I never asked you for any help, outcast. Since when did you care about my welfare?" he asked, grabbing the chakra pill from his older sister.

"Even though I want to kill you here and now, we're still siblings...well...sort of..." with that, she walked away, sitting a few feet away from him.

Olha rested her muscles, allowing herself to regain some chakra. By only instinct itself, she whipped out her light blue book to save her from the horrors of boredom. The moon and stars gave her a good deal of light to luminate the words.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_Her will was weak; her eyes lost its sparkle; her heart turned black. She was about to plunge into the dark abyss, and yet, she was somewhat eager. Nothing else mattered to her as she stared at what is to become of her. She couldn't care about her dark future knowing nothing of what the sandman was to tell her. She may never know…_

-**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Hey Gaara…has she left?" Kankurou asked. He sat on their porch, waiting for his younger brother's return; either because he wanted to see if his brother cried, or because he finally decided to be a good older brother for once (which was not likely).

Gaara stopped in front of him, watching his reaction as the red head stared down at him with those vicious eyes he was well known for. At the sight of his older brother's fear in his eyes, Gaara clenched his fist and punched Kankurou, placing all his anger and frustration into the punch. This caused Kankurou to fly until he hit the nearest pole.

"Don't talk to me…" the Kazekage growled, marching inside his home, giving glares to anything that moved. Temari made a smart move and stayed still until her youngest sibling disappeared into his room.

After hearing the door slam shut, she practically ran outside to the porch to find Kankurou nursing a swollen mark on his cheek. Temari immediately went to his side as a brother-sister instinct.

"Gaara?" she asked, obviously talking about the red mark.

"Yup…geez…what got him so worked up?"

"Olha's leave, most likely…"

"Yeah…so…? He shouldn't care…"

"It was probably because of the letter she gave him…"

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a while…that guy could give one mean punch…"

"Agreed…come on, let's get some ointment for that cheek of yours…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara placed Olha's letter beside the toy raccoon she gave him. As he placed it there, he stared at the toy, thinking, what in the world did he do to receive such a gift?

He was so close to banging his fist on the stuffed animal when he remembered something. He grabbed the letter she gave him, unfolded it, and scrolled down, waiting for his eyes to catch a glimpse of a few certain words he accidentally missed out on. At last, he found it.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_Kill my father, the Mizukage; protect your village from any harm that could come; and redeem your name._

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_Kill, protect, redeem…was this…this is what she meant for me in her dream_ (chapter 15 and 16)_…she knew that something horrible was going to happen to her and she's giving me her final will…_

"Why me…?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: well; and so forth ends this chapter; hope you guys didn't cry at all, k? Okay, please review!**


	21. Dance of Separation

**Black Roses666: wow…29 reviews? That's a…world record; in my book, anyways. Thank you people!**

**Greeneyedwolf: **Well, I know it's sad but it's a part of the story. I cried while writing it!

**Vibeke: **Wahoo, a new reviewer! Thanks a lot!

**Reiana: **Thanks a bunch!

**Lost Demon102: **Hayayay…grabe ka naman…j/k! You know how much I hate speaking Tagalog XD Well, thank you _friend_…

**Lonelyangel1413: **Thanks a lot!

**Animeotakufreak: **Judging by your username…I'm honestly not surprised…

**Kat: **Don't worry, I didn't think of it as a flame. The weird thing is, I also felt weird whenever I used the word 'clamp' but then I couldn't think of any other word for it XP

**Darklight03: **Just say "I like this chapter" or "Update soon" and that is fine with me!

**LooSUrxinxDiego: **as I have said to CryOfTheGhost, it's okay if you don't cry.

**DemonShadow Guardian: **Well, it took me a while to think of that part, to be honest.

**Pyro Hiei's-gothshadowdragonofhell: **e…HERE YA GO!

**Mina the Mischevious: **Breathe, breathe you fool, breathe! Quick, we need CPR, but it's not gonna be me!

**Animecrazy666: **okay, first of all, it is all said on chapter 16 and if it isn't clear to you then it will show in the future chapters. Second, I didn't make her confess her undying love because it's too soon and because they were only starting to be friends that time. Third, there will be 33 chapters in here. Fourth, here ya go. –Deep breath-

**Sailorkagome-chan: **I enjoyed that scene as well.

**YamiKitsuneKami: **wait no longer!

**White Alchemist Taya: **I have noticed that as well XP

**BloodHeron: **Nice to see ya again! Also, yes, I cried at Gaara's past as well, and as for your soft spot for Olha, thanks for not being rough on her. You can't imagine HOW LONG it took me to think of her.

**BrokenHeartAlchemist: **Hey, I'm not the fastest typer around here, and besides, I enjoy taking my time.

**Mizuki39andrea: **Oh whatever, thanks for reviewing anyways!

**Captain jimmy: **Hurrah, now you may read and cry again XD

**Adventurous Dream Girl: **its okay to cry…it makes me feel happy to see people in pain! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem…yeah…

**13thShadowKnight: **Well, you've just made me feel special!

**Paprika012345: **Well, what's done is done and there's no use in shouting at him.

**CryOfTheGhost: **-sweatdrop- is it just me or do you make my circle of friends look…normal?

**Silveprincess0001: **Well, glad that you have your keyboard back. Oh, and you'll have to wait and see what happens.

**Behind Crimson Eyes: **-pat- -pat- it's okay…but hey thanks!

**IceNight009: **Actually, she _did_ notice (read chapter 17 again)

**Becomingthis: **Don't worry its okay. It will be a happy ending!

**AzArGuRl: **Thankies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…plain and simple.**

**Warning: The next few chapters will be sad!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**21st Dance:Separation**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Olha-chan, where are you? Olha-chan, stop hiding!" a small blonde called. Jue walked out of her home at dawn and searched the streets for the Mist girl. She looked from left to right, trying to find even a bit of the color blue.

Gaara watched her as she took a few steps on the streets, still wearing her small pajamas. He shook his head and jumped down in front of her. The seven-year old girl stumbled away from the Kazekage, but bowed right after getting her composure back.

He squatted down to the same eye level as her and ruffled her hair. She looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

"That girl you were calling…why were you looking for her…?" he asked, patting her head just how he had seen a mother do to her little child.

"Olha-chan…the Mist girl…told me to see her off today…" she stuttered, blinking her eyes. She was confused at the Kazekage. He was the notorious Gaara of the Desert, slayer of thousands, and here he was, acting like her older brother.

He felt his lip slightly twitch upwards as he resisted smiling at the little girl in front of him. He didn't know why…it was probably because Jue had the same bright blue eyes as the person she is looking for. "She had to leave on short notice…she'll come back eventually…don't worry…"

Her heart dropped like an anchor with a parachute (O.o;;;) "She left…already…? But she said that she'd leave at dawn!"

"D-don't worry…she told me that she's sorry and that…if you need anything, you can tell me…" he lied, thinking, why would Olha tell her to come out a dawn? It was probably because she knows that he knew Jue…or something similar to that…or maybe she's helping him with one of the things she asked him to do: redeem his name.

Jue's eyes sparkled. "Really…? Wow; thank you, Kazekage-sama!" she smiled at him.

If only Gaara was raised by a family that accepted him, he would've smiled back, but instead, his lips twitched upwards. Jue bowed once again and asked him to see her after her lessons in the academy so that he could train her. At the sight of his nod, she went off, back inside her home.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It was dawn when both Olha and Ur arrived at the gates of their beloved village…or moreover, Ur's beloved village. The two stumbled as they arrived at the gates, proud of what hey have accomplished; running from Mist to Sand at midnight 'till dawn was the best record yet.

Some of the village watchers saw them coming and told everyone of their arrival. Everyone celebrated, holding out a feast for the Mizukage's son. As Ur was being interviewed by an uncountable number of fan girls, Olha slipped away from them all, stumbling on her feet, ignoring every glare and scowl from multiple passers-by.

She continued to walk, feeling eyes burn themselves in the many portions of her soul. She held the light blue book tightly in one arm as she unzipped her gray vest ad slid it from her shoulders, revealing the cursed Kanji wind symbol on her abdomen.

Throwing her vest into the nearest trashcan, she entered the gates of the one and only place where she could get away from all the hatred and sorrow. It was the first place that came to mind at her arrival in the Mist village; the cemetery, home of her dead friend.

Her eyes scanned around, thinking, does Sand have as many graves as this village?

She scowled at the sight of the grave of the man who attacked her when she was five, and started this whole mess (chapter 15). The man was buried like a martyr, like a hero, killed by a monster because of trying to save his village from harm. It disgusted her.

At last, she arrived to her destination…the grave of her best friend. She grabbed the nearest shovel and struck it into the soil. With that, she began to dig.

She went deeper and deeper until she heard the sound of wood hitting metal. With a smile, she cleared the rest of the dirt and laid her eyes upon a wooden casket with her friend inside.

Olha got her sky blue hat and placed it on top of the casket then began to shovel the soil back in the hole.

'_I hope you're happy…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The genins sent to a D-rank mission had finally left the Kazekage's office. Gaara looked out of his window, at the village, taking a break from his work. It was noon, and he was hungry.

He stood and walked to the nearest place to eat, not expecting to meet his two siblings there as well. At the sight of him, the two ran to Gaara with four pieces of papers that seemed to be important documents.

"Gaara, we found something interesting!" Kankurou said, snatching the papers from Temari and properly arranging them.

"What…?" Gaara lazily asked, taking the papers from him brother.

"They are facts about Olha…" Temari continued, banging Kankurou on the head.

"I'll look at it, now, allow me to eat in _peace_…" the red head growled, not even bothering to scan through the papers until her took a seat.

The only time he read the files was when he was waiting for his meal. He narrowed his eyes slightly to see that the first page was a family tree…the Livarte family tree. He scanned through it until his eyes stumbled upon Olha's father's name.

'_Olha's father had two wives…once gave birth to Olha, the other gave birth to Ur…the two aren't directly related then…but why would this be important…?'_

Gaara placed the first paper down. The second one had the profile of the mother who gave birth to Olha.

'_This woman is…from Sand! She was a Sand kunoichi who specialized in wind techniques…she was also a dancer…she was executed five years after giving birth to Olha because of the what…? The Livarte clan tradition…?'_

He placed the data down and found the third page was the research paper on the Livarte clan, and their traditions.

'_It says here tat a male Livarte must marry an outsider from his clan who specializes in other techniques. If the offspring of the wife follows her footsteps, the mother shall be killed and the child will have a doomed fate. On the child's eighteenth birthday, a ritual will take place and the child's abilities will go to the father, afterwards, he or she will be beheaded…wait…Olha's the offspring of the Sand kunoichi…and she specializes in her mother's abilities…not to mention she's seventeen meaning…shit…'_

Resisting the urge to slam the table with his fist, he went on to the next sheet.

'_Huh…? This is Olha's profile and…oh God…her birthday's next week! This is horrible…this is what she meant by dieing soon…she was going to be killed, and she would have no chance of coming back to Sand…she'll be gone from this world…'_

That profile was the last of the documents given to him. He messaged his aching head as he read through everything one more time.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha wiped off the sweat dripping from her forehead as she piled up the last bit of dirt on her friend's grave. A family was passing by, probably heading off to see a loved one who passed away; then again, why else would they be in a cemetery? She acknowledged them with a nod and a small smile.

The family just gave her a mere glance and the youngest child amongst them stared at her.

"Mommy…? She's going to die, right?"

"Shhhh…don't say that in front of her…"

With that, the family left. Olha stared at her friend's tombstone and stood. After saying a short prayer, she left the cemetery and headed towards a place she was a bit too afraid to call 'home'. She accredited those who had a tiny bit of care in them to pass her a sad smile; but as for those who couldn't care less, a single tear would fall from her eyes.

"Stop it, Olha…" she whispered to herself, "You've wasted too many tears…"

Upon arriving outside her supposedly humble abode, she took in the scenery, knowing it would probably be the last time she'll ever see it, and went inside. She tip-toed inside the 'house-of-torture', hoping to her heart's content that no one was around; she went on hoping that everyone was still outside in Ur's party.

"And where exactly have you been, outcast?" boomed a female voice nearby.

Olha winced and froze before slowly turning her head towards her so-called 'mother'.

"It's none of your business, Tara."

"How _dare_ you acknowledge me by my first name; I _demand_ the utmost respect from you!"

"_You_ aren't even my _real_ mother you _whore_!"

"_What_ did _you_ say!"

Olha simply growled, did a courtesy, and disappeared into thin air (literally) only to reappear inside a dark, dungeon-like room with only a single barred window. She sat on a bed, not clearly seen by human eyes alone, but could be found by mere memory.

She knows perfectly well of her family's grueling tradition. It was sad, and she can tell you that first hand, but then she has to accept the fact that she must be the one to continue the whole thing. It was probably better for Gaara to allow her to suicide. She would rather die than to be sacrificed and give her power to the lowest form a human could be.

Now, she has to find a way to go back to Sand and run away from all this chaos, but much to her dismay, she is now going to be watched over on day and night. There was no escape from destiny, even if you hate it so much…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara looked out his window as he finished the last bit of his paperwork for the day. The sun was setting already and everything seemed to turn bright orange. He leaned back on his soft chair and stared at the wonderful sight.

He wondered; is Olha watching the sunset right now?

The red head shinobi shook his head, thinking, _'why am I thinking about her…? Oh, yeah, I couldn't answer her yes-or-no question and now she's gonna die…you are such a genius, Gaara. Why did you just make your life even more miserable than it already was…?'_

He stood and started on home, regretting the fact that he did not answer her question when he had the chance.

Olha was going to die, and he hated it.

Most of all, he hated that fact that he was wishing that someone would smile at him the same way Olha did. Even as he trained Jue a few hours back, she smiled at him, but it wasn't the same as hers. No one had the same smile as Olha's…

No one would ever have the same, beautiful smile as her…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The sun was setting as well in Mist, but Olha couldn't watch it. All she sees of the sunset is the orange ray of light coming from her window. Using it as her final source of light, she quickly whipped out her bright blue book and opened it underneath the orange glow in order to read, even just a tiny bit of the story.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_The orange glow of the setting sun was witnessed by both the sandman and the dancer. It didn't matter to them any longer how far apart they were. They still had the same sky above them, and there was still hope of them meeting once again._

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha remembered all those times with Gaara. She stared at the blackness that surrounded her.

'_I have lived for 6567 days…and seven more until I celebrate my last day…I'm sorry I won't be able to keep my promise, Gaara…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And this marks the end of this chapter. Sorry if there are typos but I am in a hurry. Tata! Please review! XP**

**PS: Hope you guys didn't cry!**


	22. Dance of Incompleteness

**Black Roses666: Wow…11 more chapters to go…man, time flies so fast…well, thank you one and all for the terrific reviews! You guys surely brightened up my day!**

**Frogbuddy: **Well, sorry, but 33 chapters are all I can manage. Don't worry, you WON'T be disappointed; promise.

**White Alchemist Taya: **See, kids? That is what happens when you mess with poor Gaara-kun!

**IknowPPLonCRACK: **Is this soon enough for you? I hope it is…

**Greeneyedwolf: **o.O;;; uh…sorry…?

**KuraiNimbus: **Thanks a bunch!

**BrokenHeartAlchemist: **Hehehehe…well, alright.

**Siana Mishimori: **Oh, I'm flattered, thank you!

**DangerX: **Well, that's a good thing…right?

**YamiKitsuneKami: **Well, I think that's my talent.

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: **Hey, I said this was going to be a happy ending, remember?

**Jessica: **No wonder I always have hits on my profile page!

**Reiana: **I learned that from none other than Bugs Bunny! XD

**Icepheonix17: **Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself.

**Mizuki39andrea: **WOW I knew that you were stupid, but not THAT stupid! XDD

**Vibeke: **You can hope all you want but then you'll have to wait…

**AzArGuRl: **How can you be so sure? Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't.

**BloodHeron: **as I have said to the other dudes/dudettes; you'll have to wait and see.

**13thShadowKnight: **I see someone has a really bug soft spot for Olha…

**IceNight0009: **Don't worry. I'm sure a lot of people missed that as well.

**Fleur de Anemone: **it's okay, all is forgiven…

**Adventurous Dream Girl: **Ya know…your review kinda rhymed! XD

**Sailorkagome-chan: **okay, breathe. The update is here so feast all you want o.O;;;

**Silverprincess0001: **there is actually a flaw in that. She's half Sand and half Mist so the Mizukage also has a right over her, but, he is also her father so he has more rights over her than Gaara. Sad, isn't it?

**LooSUrxinxDiego: **That is for me to type and for you to find out.

**CryOfTheGhost: **Yeah, I probably think that was a compliment…

**Mina the Mischevious: **Maybe, maybe not…mwahahahahaha!

**Lost Demon102: **well obviously I gave you hints but I made a few changes!MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Animecrazy666: **great minds think alike.

**Paprika012345: **Because as said in chapter 20, Olha's father would track her down anyway.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; plain and simple.**

**Warning: The next few chapters will be sad!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**22nd Dance:Incompleteness**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara sat on his rooftop, looking at the night sky. It was midnight in Sunakagure, and he wanted now, more than ever, to just forget about his eternal mission to protect his village and close his eyes to sleep. He looked down on his lap, at the little toy raccoon settled there and sighed.

Never in his life did he meet someone like Olha. She was so…different from others. She understood true pain, she had felt true loneliness, and the one thing she wishes for above all else was merely trust. As he stared at the toy, a clear image of Olha dancing in front of him with a smile attached to her face came to mind. He clenched his fist hard and gritted his teeth.

'_I hate her…she left me without even saying a proper goodbye…I hate her so much…she was going to die and she didn't even bother to tell me! I should've just allowed her to die…she was trouble from the start. I wasted my time with her…'_

He stared for a moment at the toy raccoon, not saying anything, not thinking about anything.

'_Then again…she actually cared about my welfare…she gave this to me as a thank you gift…she thanks me so many times for so many things I don't even know…'_

He let out a growl and commanded the sand to bring the toy back to his room.

'_I'm so confused…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha hugged her knees, pulling them close to her chest, hoping that her closed position would give herself some more heat. She fiddled with her fingers, not being able to sleep. The silver moonlight shone down her single barred window, showing, or even teasing her on how beautiful the night sky was.

She stroked her hair, which was still tied up with the clip, in order to put down some standing strands. Thirteen years, and it was only a few nights back when she remembered how beautiful the night sky was. She was too afraid to look out her window when she was isolated in her room. Passers-by would just give her glares and frightening looks.

'_I won't be afraid…not tonight, nor any other night…I can't disappoint Gaara…I can't give up…'_

She stood to fix the blanket tightly around herself, almost like a cloak, and whip out a kunai. She made the moon's light reflect on the metal surface, which made a mini flashlight, helping her find a wooden chair on the other side of her room.

Grabbing the chair, she placed it directly below the window, snatching her favorite book in the process, and used the chair to help her climb up to her window. With that, she sat on the windowsill, leaning on the metal bars.

The first thing she did was take in the gorgeous view of the moon and stars. With a smile, she opened the book and began to read.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara jumped down his roof, finding no meaning to sit there any longer because of the feeling of emptiness it gave. He walked, and walked, glancing at every home. Each light was shut off as every person slept.

"**We really…aren't that different…"** came a female voice which Gaara recognized almost instantaneously…it was Olha's voice.

He spun around, alert, but soon found out he was simply imagining it. He resumed walking.

"**Thank you for understanding me…"**

"Olha, stop it…"

"**It's such a nice evening, ne?"**

"Get out of my head…"

"**What are you doing here…?"**

"I'm walking, what does it look like?"

"**Why…won't you consider me as a friend?"**

"I did, and I do, but you had to leave."

"**Can I…come and stay over tonight?"**

"You're always welcome to Sand…"

"**Why didn't you let me die?"**

"I thought it was pointless…"

"**Thank you for everything…"**

"I didn't even give you anything…"

"**Can we be friends…?"**

"Yes…if you are still alive…"

"**I'm going to die soon…"**

"Stop it…"

"**Goodbye, Gaara…"**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Gaara heard his voice echo, and finally, silence. He placed a sweating palm to his forehead and scanned his surroundings. He found himself in an empty park. It was really old, probably abandoned

'_How the hell did I get here…? What is this place…?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha was too absorbed into her book, wandering around the world behind its pages, to notice her door creaking open. A man stepped into her room, a glare forming in his eyes at the sight of the bluenette's audacity to do such a stunt of sitting on her windowsill without a care in the world.

"Outcast; what _are_ you doing!" he bellowed, causing the female to lose balance and fall. Because of her ninja capabilities, she managed to land like a cat on her feet. She looked up at the man, and at the mere sight of his eyes, she stumbled back against the wall.

"Fa-father; I-I'm so sorry! I won't do it again!" she stuttered, backing up even more against the barricade, causing her back to become immensely straight.

Her father advanced towards her and gave her a horrendous punch which immediately sent her flying to the side, making her hit a leg of her bed. Her clip slipped off her hair, causing her dark blue locks to fall back to her shoulders. She couldn't care though as she staggered back to a sitting position, one hand to her cheek, right where he hit her.

"I told you, outcast, you are _not_ to show your shameful face to the public! What were you damn thinking you stupid fool-of-a-daughter! I'm too embarrassed to even _call_ you a daughter!" He bellowed, about to walk towards her again when his eyes fell on her book and her clip.

Olha immediately snapped her eyes wide. Horror flew through her veins as she seemed to have gained the ability to read minds. She knew what her father was thinking, and she was deciding on what she was currently feeling. Was she angry, sad, or simply scared? She never knew.

"And what are _these_?" he asked, bending down and grabbing the two precious gifts given to her by the kind people of Sand.

"D-don't touch them! Please, father, they are gifts from Sand! I didn't waste any money, I swear!" she blurted out, choking tears from her eyes.

The Mizukage glared at the half-Mist girl whom he was too ashamed to call his own daughter. Before the bluenette could even think, his knee connected with her stomach. Her body instinctively curled on the ground as she coughed and gasped, trying to get air back in her lungs. Her face was stained with sweat, dirt, tears, and blood.

"You fool! I told you _not_ to befriend anyone in Sand! You weak imbecile! I gave you a simple order and you immediately disobey it! You are just like your weak mother, only dreaming that you refuse to see reality!" He boomed, giving her another kick as she was trying to at least sit back up, causing her to fall back to the cold floor once again.

He bent down, grabbing her by her inky blue hair and pulled it upwards so that he could forcefully and painfully make her look at him in the eye.

"You're lucky that I am not allowed to kill you just yet…but I _will_ make sure that for the last seven days you live, you _will_ suffer." He growled before pushing her head down to the ground. The wind managed to lessen the impact so she wasn't given any serious damage, but the harm has been done and she still felt the pain coarse through her.

"You're lucky you're wearing a wind-proof armor…" she muttered softly under her breath as he left the room, carrying both her precious gifts.

"Throw these into the fire and make sure nothing remains of them!" she heard his voice growl from outside her room. The command made Olha curl up into a ball, tugging the blood-stained blanket close around her as she cried.

'_When…when will I stop crying…?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha's voice stopped haunting Gaara as he scanned around, looking for something worth his while. He found an old swing; the chains were rusted, but still durable for a person his weight.

He sat there, his eyes scanning around the abandoned playground, long forgotten by all children of Sand. Maybe that was the reason why his feet made him go there…but he wasn't sure. As he pondered, staring at the empty space in front of him, an image of Olha appeared in his sight. It was a bit faded, but clearly visible, but the first thing he noticed about her was that she was crying.

"Ah, I get it, you're crying now, aren't you…?"

The tears stopped and she curved her lips into a sad smile.

"Smile only when you're happy…I hate it when you smile that way…"

A cold wind swept by and she disappeared as a mere memory to haunt Gaara for the many days to come. He let out a sigh and messaged his forehead.

'_I can't believe I'm saying this…but…I wish I could see her smile…just one last time…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_Cold…it's so cold…'_ Olha thought as she crawled back on her bed and tightened the thin blanket around her body, which was turning slightly pale from blood loss and from the freezing temperature the ocean gives the village at night.

More tears came out of her eyes. Her father burned the two gifts she wished to keep with her until the day she died. He burned the happy memories she received from the hidden village of Sand.

'_All of it burned…except for one…'_

What she meant by that were the gifted moments she shared with the Kazekage, Gaara. He was the one person who is supposedly her friend. She silently prayed that Gaara would be happy, not shedding a single tear; unlike her.

'_I wonder if he ever cried…'_

She let out a sad smile. Others would simply smile back, thinking it was real, but Gaara never acknowledged her if she smiled that way. He somehow knew, every time, if her smile was sad, or truly happy.

Olha pulled her knees closer to her.

'_I promised myself that…a week before I died…I would have no regrets…but now that I have one more week to live…why do I feel so…so…incomplete…?'_

She stuck out her hand and twirled it slightly, summoning wind around her.

"Take care of Gaara…until I die…please, let him know that…I still care about him…please…it's the least I could do…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The wind didn't seem to leave him as he just sat still on the swing, suddenly finding the sand he stepped on interesting. His thumbs wrestled with one another, fighting over something non-existent.

He never thought of it in a while, but it was then that he discovered that he had a good memory. He memorized the faces of those he killed, as well as he memorized every traumatizing event in his childhood life.

Another funny thing is that he is gaining the ability to know whether or not Olha is crying; or maybe it was because of the wind?

Whatever the reason, he didn't care. All he anted to see for one last time before he continues on with life is a rare thing that there is only one in existence…

Olha's smile…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And this is the end of the 22nd chapter! There will be a time skip in the next chapter by 4 days! Please review! Arigato!**


	23. Dance of Trouble

**Black Roses666: Do you guys know how awesome you are? Well, you guys are GREAT! I thought this story wouldn't be successful in ff but you people proved me wrong! Time for the reviewer replies! (This is so damn long, mind you)**

**Chibi Yazuki: **Wow, a new reviewer! Thank you!

**Element Girls: **Well, I was inspired by "Inkheart" by Cornelia Funke.

**Lose-your-voice: **Heya, old pal! I missed ya!

**Kat: **as I have said before, it would be a happy ending.

**Animecrazy666: **well, to be honest, I ran out of ideas for "A Bloodthirsty Addiction" and I've lost my inspiration since Shaman King doesn't show anymore in the Philippines, not to mention that when it shows in the Filipino dub, I'm usually not at home.

**BrokenHeartAlchemist: **Well, you're going to have to find out. I love leaving people hanging in suspense XDD

**Vibeke: **Me to; I wanna kill him as well but I have to move on with the story.

**Sakunari: **Yep, thanks for the review!

**Hari-chan15: **Well, it is very hard keeping him in-character. I get headaches from it but it all pays off!

**Silverprincess0001: **Well, my keyboard is really soft so I can type without creating much noise.

**Darklight03: **How many times must I say that this story WILL have a happy ending?

**EyesoftheTigerKissoftheDragon: **Here you go!

**White Alchemist Taya: **Well, I'll take that as a compliment!

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: **Haha, well, we all do want to kill him XD

**LooSUrxinxDiego: **Here ya go old friend!

**KuraiNimbus: **YOU feel sorry for her. I had to make her tortured. You know how hard it was? –Dramatic crying-

**AzArGuRl: **Ahehehe, well, you would soon find out

**Reiana: **his past practically made me cry! T.T

**Paprika012345: **as I have explained to silverprincess0001 in the past chapter; Olha is also half Mist, meaning the Mizukage also has rights over her BUT he is also her FATHER so he has more rights than Gaara himself.

**Kira: **-pat- its okay… -pat-

**13thShadowKnight: **OMFG I LOVE THAT SONG! I practically listen to it everyday!

**CryOfTheGhost: **The hyperness! It burns!

**IceNight009: **I meant that there will be a TIME SKIP of 4 days…

**Captain jimmy: **Here you go, my loyal reader!

**BloodHeron: **Ahehehe, well, I think you may want to keep the tissue box with you…

**Becomingthis: **well, you'll have to find out.

**Sailorkagome-chan: **Well, here you go. Enjoy!

**Siana Mishimori: **Well, only if you're the sad child, then you'd hate it.

**Adventurous Dream Girl: **Actually…he does have the right…

**Lost Demon102: **I think you're the only one who cared that the book was gone…

**Laverne: **Thank you, and you needn't worry, all is forgiven.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning: the next few chapters will be sad!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**23rd Dance:Trouble**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_6570…I have lived for 6570 days…'_ a bluenette thought as she curled up on her bed, allowing the sunlight to hit her face. If one were to look through the single barred window and saw the girl, that one person would immediately fall into tears.

Olha didn't sleep at all. Her eyes became bloodshot red, dried tears stained her face, bags hung heavily under her eyes; to put things short, she looked horrible. It has been four days since she left Sunakagure, and she only has three days left before her head would join all those who have died before her.

That's right, while all others would celebrate and have a feast on their daughter's eighteenth birthday; she is to be beheaded on hers; while others are showered with clothes and presents, she would be given cruel laughs, rude points, and not to mention terrifying glares from all witnesses in Mist.

She recalled the ritual, and took in a sharp breath just by the thought of it. The ritual is all the same. She watched it when her uncle killed her cousin, who had the same sad fate as her, and believe it or not, she was forced to witness it at a young and fragile age of six.

She will be stripped of her clothes; her arms and legs bounded by chains; she will be whipped as she climbs the grueling steps to the Livarte altar, supported by forceful pushes; then all her powers, chakra, and abilities will be transferred into her father, and finally, her motionless body would be pushed to a guillotine, and her head would be gone.

Ever since she watched the horrible show, she vowed to count every single day she lived before she dies.

She tried to smile when she recalled the ten days she spent in Suna, with Gaara, the Kazekage, there with her. She tried to laugh when she remembered those funny moments she had with him, when he pushed her on the swing out of nowhere, when he made that sarcastic remark which made her laugh her heart out (chapter 9,18), but all that came to her was more tears which she choked up as she remembered that she couldn't say even a 'goodbye' to him.

She tried and tried, but to no avail. Her lips wouldn't curve, she wouldn't let out even a small chuckle; but instead, she frowned and sobbed.

'_I…I can't smile…anymore...'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara turned off the lamp in his office and opened his window to allow the precious sunlight to hit his room. A pile of paperwork rested on his desk, and he finished half of it during the night.

No matter how much he hated working; either because he found it annoying, or maybe because he thought he had better things to do at that time, it seemed to be the only thing left in the world that spares him from the haunting voice of the one person who would die three days in the future. The voice belonged to the one person he trusted, Olha.

One thing he can be certain of, though, is that whether or not he is working hard, the wind seemed to always be there, taking care of him. If he felt too hot, the wind would cool him down, when he felt too cold, the wind changed the temperature to make him warm, and when he feels tired, it would blanket around him and cradle him like a mother would. The only problem was, every time it did something nice to him, a vision of Olha would appear in his mind, and every time he saw her, she was always crying.

She was haunting him. Even if she may be doing this to let him know her current status, it haunted him. Whatever she was trying to do, he hated it.

He hated seeing her cry.

He found it insufferable to see her trying to sleep.

He abhorred seeing her trying to smile.

He loathed seeing her bleed.

He detested seeing her suffer.

But even through all that, when he gets a new image of her, she looked as if nothing had happened.

That is right; in a short span of 96 hours (four days) he managed to see all that happen to her. He allowed a small prayer to escape his lips; praying that Olha wouldn't have to waste any more tears so that all the hallucinations of despair would disappear, and he could finally see her smile.

'_Please stop crying…I want your smile…not your tears…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha crawled to the edge of her bed and sat at the side, placing her bare feet firmly on the cold ground. The touch made her shiver, but she quickly set it aside. She took in a long breath and gently pushed herself to a standing position on her feet, trying to gain balance. Once she let go, she stumbled at the sudden rush of weight on her feet, and fell down forward on all fours, grazing her knees on the rough surface.

She cursed softly on how weak she was at the very moment, but her eyes snapped wide when she saw her hands as it stayed under the sunlight.

They were feverishly pale, and they were unusually thin from the lack of food given to her. She coughed for a moment and spat out the stick phlegm, before letting her mind wander to what she possibly looked like. There were no mirrors in her room, so she may never know her current status.

'_I must look horrible…oh mother, I need you. I wish you were still alive…I wish we weren't destined to die…'_

The wind carefully caressed her, as if it were an answer from her late mother. Out of nowhere, an image of Gaara appeared in front of her, arms crossed, staring at her with concern. Was this his current state? Was he worried about her?

'_Gaara…why can't I stop thinking about you…? In my mind I see you clearly...when I zone out, I feel you near me…and every time…my heart goes wild…'_

Just then, the door burst open, revealing the cruelest person in her point of view, her own father, the Mizukage. He marched towards her as she looked down on the ground, counting the number of scratches on it to hopefully black him out of her mind.

Right when she was about to count twenty, she was kicked by her horrid father on her groin and made her fall to the ground, clutching her already weak stomach. She let out a groan of pain when she felt her scalp burn because of him pulling up her face by the hair.

"Aren't you excited, outcast? Three more days until your eighteenth birthday, and oh joy, we are going to have a big party. We will have a big celebration after you blow out your last breath, but don't you worry, I have an early gift for you…" he chuckled mockingly. He pulled and dragged her outside by her hair, passing by Ur and his friends who laughed at her pain and her attempts to stand.

More tears escaped her eyes.

'_Just end my suffering…at least I know that Gaara would be happy…I know he would have a good future...I just know he would…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Three more days, Gaara…do you think we should travel there to Mist after and make a proper burial for her…? You won't have much paperwork by that time…" Kankurou sighed as he fixed up the last bit of paperwork that needed to be tidied up.

All he got in return was a low growl of dismay from his younger, yet stronger, brother.

"Hey…what was in the letter she gave you anyway…?"

Another growl came from the Kazekage.

"Okay, okay, sorry…"

Kankurou let out another sigh and the sad song of silence played once again. Just before Gaara could close his eyes and rest for a brief moment in order to savor the silence, another image of Olha came into mind. This time, she was crying, bleeding, and suffering all together.

'_Let it stop…please, no more…I can't stand seeing her suffer…I need her smile…'_

To his relief, the door suddenly opened, revealing a very, very, _very_ scared looking Temari. She looked as if she saw Kyuubi and Shukaku play badminton!

(A/N: The last line was to make you guys laugh for a brief moment in case the scene of Olha made you depressed)

"Gaara, it's a letter from the Mizukage!" she shouted, handing a scroll over to him.

Gaara's eyes widened. _'What could Olha's dad possible want from me…?'_

He opened the scroll and read through it as his two older siblings anxiously waited to hear the news.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_Sabaku no Gaara,_

_It comes to my attention the Suna has no strong diplomatic bond with other countries, not to mention the many complaints I have heard of your current absents to visit them as well. This is making me see that you are unfit to rule Suna, moreover protect it._

_I see that a man such as yourself with such a terrifying reputation, not to mention committer of many murders, does not deserve the honor to receive such a praiseworthy title, so I, therefore, highly disagree with you being the Kazekage of the wind country._

_Because of this, I, the Mizukage of Mist, declare war against you, the Kazekage of Sand._

_The war shall take place two days from today._

_The Mizukage,_

_Etero Livarte_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

At last, Etero pushed Olha outside on the rough ground. Her scalp was burning with pain and her legs felt as if it was on the verge of breaking soon. The sun was setting; it was such a beautiful sight that she could've smiled then and there, but instead, her eyes widened in fear.

The first thing she saw was none other than the Mizukage's horse, but it wasn't the horse that scared her. It carried a bag, and there was a tip of a whip popping out. Olha knew what this meant; they were going to move the ceremony elsewhere…but where…? Why…?

Her scalp burned once again as he pulled her by her hair once again to the animal and through her down its feet. He then grabbed a leash and tied one end around her neck tightly, almost suffocating her, and the other end went to the horse.

"Since you've made such good friends with the people of Sand, why not behead you in front of all of them to see, alongside your little friend…" he scowled at her, forcing her to look at his face.

"I don't…have…any friends…" she growled in between breaths, refusing the urge to spit on his face.

"Oh? So you're saying that you wouldn't mind being beheaded beside Gaara?" he chuckled, pushing her to the side.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"How could you!" she shouted before clasping her hand over her mouth when she realized the mistake she made.

"Ah, so you _do_ care about him…" he laughed, looking at how weak his daughter have become with her pale skin and her unhealthy appearance.

"No, but Gaara is a good leader and he does not deserve the same fate as me!" she shouted, trying to sit up, at the same time hiding a small line of pink on her cheeks.

Strike two for Olha; she was smacked once again by her father. Mothers covered the eyes and ears of their children and windows closed.

"Are you implying that _he_ is a batter leader than me!" he bellowed, grabbing her once again by the hair.

"He's a better leader than you'll ever be…" she growled, bracing herself for another hit from her father.

It didn't matter to her anymore on how much pain she receives from him. She was already so numb that she couldn't feel the pain physically, but now that she knows of what may happen to the red haired Kazekage, all the pain went to her mentally.

'_Gaara…please, don't get caught by the Mist soldiers…you don't deserve the same death as me…'_ she thought, allowing a single tear to fall.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Kankurou and Temari apprehensively waited for their sibling's reaction.

Gaara was reading through the letter over and over, consistently messaging his forehead, tapping his fingers on the desk, and other signs of frustration. Finally, it took the best of him; he slammed his fist on the table with such force, his two other siblings jumped in surprise.

"G-Gaara…?" Temari stuttered.

The sun was setting. It gave an orange glow to everything within range.

"Temari, Kankurou, call every chuunin and jounin to meet me tomorrow morning outside the gates."

"W-why…?" Kankurou inquired, swallowing hard for every time Gaara asked every chuunin and jounin to meet outside the gates of Suna, it is something gravely important.

Gaara gave the two an intense stare.

"Mist and Sand…are officially at war…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: OMG! MIST AND SAND ARE AT WAR! How will this end? Stay tuned to find out. Please review!**


	24. Dance of Preparations

**Black Roses666: Wow, cool; 367 reviews for 23 chapters? That's amazing! You guys are so awesome, you know that? Thanks a lot!**

**Mizuki39andrea: **Well, I'm not exactly a FF7 freak so I find it kinda weird that you say that out of nowhere…

**Lost Demon102:** Ahehehe, well, be happy that I'm not a real-life-mary-sue! I absolutely suck at drawing! XD

**BrokenHeartAlchemist:** -pat- it's okay, it hurt me much more than it hurt you –pat-

**Darklight03: **Lol, ok, and we all hate the Mizukage for being an ass, don't we all?

**LooSUrxinxDiego: **Here you go my loyal fan! XP

**13thShadowKnight: **Yes, I am highly aware of that site. I watch a bunch of AMVs there and I'm still waiting to get dsl so that I could watch episodes faster. With my current connection, I have to wake up at 6 AM in order to finish uploading a video before lunch! XDD

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu:** Well, at least someone is happy about a war…

**IceNight009: **We are all rooting for Gaara, aren't we? DIE MIZUKAGE! AS THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY I HAVE THE POWER! MWAHAHAHA! –Ahem- yeah…

**Sailorkagome-chan: **It seems that the chapter had a little bit of everything XP

**White Alchemist Taya: **XDD here ya go!

**Animecrazy666:** Was it really unexpected?

**Paprika012345:** yeah, I noticed. I mean, I didn't even get those alerts as well!

**Emily-the-elemental: **Thanks for the review!

**DemonShadow Guardian: **Hey, don't die yet; you still haven't finished the story!

**EveyoftheTigerKissoftheDragon:** Yes, it is romance. You are just going to have to wait and see.

**Tainted-reflection-126: **Let's say that the Mizukage has this big ego and is overly honorable (yeah right…killing your own daughter?) So he wanted a fair fight (who wouldn't?)

**Hari-chan15: **Yeah, and my friend says thanks for reviewing her story, "Come What May"!

**Kira:** Once again, I must ask, was it really unexpected?

**Mayume Uchiha: **Thanks for dropping the review by!

**A Dallop A Daisy: **Was that a review or a flame?

**Element Girls:** No, my story is way different from Inkheart, but I personally think that Inkheart is a way better story. You should seriously read it. I only got the inspiration to put passages of the book from that story.

**AzArGuRl:** Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

**KuraiNumbus:** Arigato!

**BloodHeron: **don't waste too many Kunai! Use a bazooka! XD

**Mina the Mischevious: **That's not how you do it! It's supposed to be: OMGOMFGWTFBBQ XD

**Becomingthis: **XD don't we all? BTW, I'm interested in your fic, but you should know that XD

**CryOfTheGhost: **Thanks a lot!

**YamiKitsuneKami: **wait no more!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…how many more times do I have to say it?**

**Warning: The next few chapters may be sad!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**24th Dance:Preparations**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The sun which rose upon the sky was scorching hot. Horses and carriages from the Mist Village moved about the desert pasture, each carrying Jounins from the water country. At the back of the line of warriors was none other than the Mizukage himself. Tied to his horse was a leash, and there, stumbling through the sand was the poor soul of his daughter, Olha.

She was mostly dragged, receiving multiple scratches and grazes on her arms and legs. She was bleeding pretty badly, but not enough for her to die. Some of her blood found their way down her legs and to the sand. She let out multiple gasps, grunts, and even cries of pain, but they went unheard by everyone around her.

No one bothered to care at all.

At long last, they arrived at the camp site; approximately 100 yards away from Sand. Every time the bluenette made eye contact with any Jounin she sees, that person suddenly starts to laugh at her weakness. She continued to be dragged until she was unleashed and thrown to the ground before being forced to put up the Mizukage's tent. Everyone else gathered for a meeting.

She couldn't hear their plan from her position, but all she knew was that her younger brother would be taking a major role in the war.

'_Oh, please; he can't even do a decent water jutsu…the only thing he's good at is Harem no Jutsu…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara's eyes traveled to the many faces of all the Chuunins and Jounins in front of the gates. They were all anxious to know why the Kazekage would call them in front of the Suna gates on such short notice, especially since the only times he does this is when it is something very important.

Once he was sure that all of their eyes were on him, he began.

"You may be all wondering why I called you all here for a very important meeting. Though we have been a very peaceful village for the past five years, there was a last minute letter given to me by the Mizukage of the Water Country.

"The Mizukage decided to wage war against Sand because of a very…questionable reason I prefer not to mention. They are currently setting out camp a hundred yards from here. From what I have sensed, they are planning to take over our country.

"I know this comes much unexpected to all of us, especially since it was merely two weeks or so that he sent his own daughter, Olha Livarte here, asking for help for her younger brother. I am sad to say that she won't be participating in this war; and just because it was discovered to be a half-Sand citizen, she will be killed. This sense of injustice forced me to agree to this war, and I am sure that we will all dedicate our victory for her.

"Her younger brother, Ur Livarte, who is a full Mist citizen, is alive and well. He isn't a factor that we should worry about. Now, our mission is to defeat the Mist army and protect our village."

The ninjas nodded, some whispering to others, and some cursing about the Mist girl being killed. One thing was official though, they were at war, and nothing else could take away their focus on winning.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"For a girl who has been tortured for five days straight, you can sure put up a good tent…" a Jounin said, crossing his arms behind the pale girl in front of him.

Olha looked tiredly at the man behind her. How could she not forget that face? It was none other than Kuro (chapter 15), the man who failed oh so many times to court her when they were little. She looked back at the sand, knowing perfectly well that everything she will say would be used against her.

Then again, she hated being kicked around and spat at and not being able to fight back or even say anything because of her stupid weakness. Oh, the irony of it all.

"Thanks…" she muttered, resisting to add the words 'and for a healthy Jounin with wealth, fame, girls, or in other words perfection; you can sure be a certified ass…'

"They are currently putting up a little tent for you…" he chuckled, kneeling beside his childhood love.

'_Oh joy, oh rapture…you're an ass who actually cares!'_ she thought, forcing herself not to say it out loud.

"Oh really…? How nice of you all to do that…"

"I think you should get some sleep…you're gonna need it for your little ceremony. Besides, you do want your friend, Gaara, to recognize you…" he teased.

"Rot in hell…" she muttered, glaring at the sand, imagining many, many creative ways to kill the male beside her.

"What was that?" he frowned, trying not to lose his cool around the girl seeing that she was on the verge of dieing anytime soon.

'_I said rot in hell you deaf ass. You're father needed damn hearing aids before I killed him and I bet he could damn well hear better than his bastard of a son!'_ she once again resisted the urge to say her thoughts aloud.

"I said thanks for caring…"

"Right…well, I better get going. Wouldn't want to be late for the war!" he stood and left.

'_Why didn't I kill him again? Oh, right, I don't want another reason for my father to beat me…well, this tent is done and no one is looking this direction…maybe I can escape from here…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara patiently waited for all the whispers and murmurs to stop before he took a breath and continued on with his little piece.

"For this battle, all Jounins, high-ranking Chuunins, and myself shall camp out, forty yards away from Sand for the frontal attack. The other Chuunins will be stationed at the ten-yard-point in case some Mist nins manage to break through, and Genins with exceptional skills will be stationed at the front gate in case the Mist nins plan on entering the village."

All nodded, thinking of different strategies to try out; Gaara turned and walked back inside, only to be met by his two siblings.

"Gaara…" Temari called out, getting the attention from her brother.

"What is it?" he inquired, crossing his arms and bracing himself for whatever they were to say to him. Judging by the looks of their faces, it was something bad.

"Olha's here…" Kankurou swallowed.

The red haired Kazekage narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of a sick joke…?"

The two Jounins fanatically shook their heads.

"Did you see her?"

They both nodded.

"Can I see her…?"

They looked at each other.

"Uh…" Temari started, feeling Gaara's cold eyes on her. "We saw her…but she's out of sight now…she was trying to run here, but was caught by a Mist ninja…"

"Yeah, that's what we saw…" Kankurou swallowed again.

"How did she look…?" the youngest asked.

"Um…" Temari gulped. "How do we say this…?"

"Just be frank…"

"Horrible…" Kankurou answered, looking away.

Gaara's eyes slowly widened, the blonde slowly nodded her head.

"How…horrible…?"

Kankurou shut his eyes and Temari looked to her side.

"Terrifyingly horrible…we couldn't recognize her if it hadn't been for her hair…" she sighed.

"Couldn't recognized her! We thought she was a damn demon zombie from the pits of hell itself!" the middle child shouted, not being able to control his frustration any longer than now.

Without warning, the puppet master was pushed to the wall, a hand on his throat.

"How did she look like…?" Gaara growled, his teal eyes forming the deadliest glare he had ever given a living soul.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha coughed, lying on the hot sand which burned and grazed her skin easier than usual for her body was at a very fragile and vulnerable state. She should be overheating but was cooled down by (sadly and horrendously) a pool of her own blood which she was lying on.

It stained her clothes, her skin, and even her hair as she rolled around in it feeling the burning pain rushing through her. She tried to sit up, but was kicked back down again after every attempt. To make matters worse, laughter was heard everywhere; cruel, horrid laughs towards her continued on and on; laughing and laughing, without even a single care in the world of what she was thinking of them.

It wasn't the pain, it wasn't the memories, it wasn't the knowledge of the future fate that awaited her, but it was those cold-hearted laughs that brought Olha to tears. She cried and cried, over and over again, but even her loudest sobs went unnoticed by the many ninjas that surrounded her.

It tore up her heart like a hot knife cutting through butter.

All the thoughts of even trying to live vanished. As she stared at the sand, she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't feel anything. All that came to her was an image of the red haired Sand shinobi looking at her; a look of concern and disappointment in his eyes.

'_Gaara…? I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you…I'm sorry I couldn't reach you…I'm sorry for being so weak…'_ she choked out more tears as his image grew transparent, and eventually disappeared to be nothing but a mere memory.

A kick connected to her gut and sent her flying into a cage. She shouldn't have attempted to run away from the camp site. She was caught before she could even reach there.

"Welcome to your _lovely first-class_ tent…" her father said sarcastically, a smirk forming on his lips.

'_Please, Gaara…do not come here…do not get caught…I don't deserve your pity…I don't deserve to be seen by your eyes…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Kazekage sat inside his tent, taking in deep breaths as he tried his greatest to calm himself down; especially after what Kankurou said to him.

His older brother told him that Olha looked terrible; he said that she was bruised, scratched, and visibly hurt; she looked as if she hadn't slept in days; she was skinny, pale, and so fragile that you would be afraid that she would snap in two with a single touch.

Gaara clenched his fist hard. He didn't know what was coming over him; the mere thought that she was suffering _that_ much in only a five-day time span disgusted him so much. It made him sick of everything around him.

'_In all her years of living, what did she ever do to deserve all this…? What horrendous thing did she do to be tortured like this…?'_

He listened to the chattering outside. Everyone had someone to talk to. He wished oh so much to just go out there and tell them all to shut the hell up.

'_All she wanted was freedom…a world with no more night…that was all she wanted…nothing more…'_

The chattering turned to laughter outside his tent. He clenched his fist harder and harder, knowing that not even a drop of blood would seep through anyhow.

'_She cried so many times for the sake of others as well as herself…and she smiles amidst her problems so no one would worry about her…'_

He banged his fist on the sand, placing all of his anger and frustration into it.

'_She never deserved to be treated this way…why, Kami-sama, would you do this to her…?'_

His killer intent grew and grew, slowly, but surely.

'_She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen…and it would just be wiped out of her face for another's greed…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Mizukage's daughter curled up in the cage, trying to block out the laughter and insults thrown at her at every direction she could think of. She was almost out of chakra, and the weak wind caressing her didn't help soothe her problem at all.

Normal people would think of the many reasons why they deserved all the punishment and humiliation they are receiving, but Olha was not like them. She was thinking of something else…

'_How could they…these cold hearted people…'_

She hugged herself even tighter, shutting her senses to all that was happening; the loud shouts, the annoying pokes, the sight of those ugly faces; she couldn't care less.

'_How dare they…how dare they see Gaara as my equal…'_

The wind moved swiftly around her, as if she was controlling it by her anger and frustration, giving the others a little shock.

'_He deserves better…his meaning in life is a very noble one…_'

Her energy drained but she didn't notice…nor did she care…

'_Gaara deserves to be happy…he deserves eternal happiness…not this…'_

"Olha…" the voice of her father spoke, "I have a little proposal for you…"

She looked up at him, a glare forming in her eyes as she felt disgusted to call him a father.

"We may need your assistance to capture the Kazekage. What do you say? Food, rest, and a less embarrassing death, just for the Kazekage…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	25. Dance of Loss

**Black Roses666: And here is the update! You guys are awesome! Thanks to all of you guys!**

**Kurenai-sama: **Yay; the 400th reviewer! Thanks a lot, and wait no more!

**Darkchild:** Thanks for the review, and enjoy the update!

**IknowPPLonCRACK: **It's no problem, really. Glad to see you back!

**Darklight03: **Don't we all?

**Frogbuddy:** Thank you, thank you.

**Artchick: **Here you go, and yes, it will be a happy ending.

**Hari-chan15:** Oh? You think so?

**Lost Demon102:** I had fun thinking of all those pretty little insults. Oh, and yeah, Kankurou…I was also like OMG KANKUROU! But what the hell; no one cares XD

**Silverprincess0001:** It's no problem, really. You don't have to apologize.

**DemonShadow Guardian: **Whoa…thanks for the idea! I needed to think of a perfect way to torture my Sasuke plushie and you just gave me the perfect idea!

**Mayume Uchiha:** Thanks for that, I'm flattered. Well, you be the judge.

**Kat:** We shall see…

**IceNight009: **Well, that is for me to type and for you to read.

**Sora Hanasawa: **I'm flattered, thank you!

**KuraiNimbus:** Well, here you go!

**AzArGuRl:** here ya go!

**13thShadowKnight:** How are you supposed to know…? XD

**Tainted-reflection-126:** Well, how can he save her if she is stuck in a cage where Gaara doesn't know? XD

**Paprika012345:** Wow…all my reviewers are receiving a lot of morbid thoughts XP

**Sailorkagome-chan:** Mwahaha, you shall find out soon…

**Lose-your-voice:** Well, I'm up for it. Anyone else up for it shout, "Aye!"

**LooSUrxinxDiego: **Here you go, my loyal friend!

**Animecrazy666:** Let's just say that Ur can also do it coz I can't think of a name for a jutsu that could change appearances…

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu:** Well, Kankurou brought it up himself…

**Vibeke: **There's a little flaw to that…Olha's too weak to do anything, remember?

**Element Girls:** Ah, yes; what we do to protect our younger siblings from the world…

**CryOfTheGhost:** Wait no further!

**Mina the Mischevious: **A flaw there, she'll just get beaten up, remember?

**Xbakatare:** Well, expect the unexpected!

**YamiKitsuneKami:** Well, how are YOU supposed to know? After all, she IS my OC XD

**Sora. The angel of the sky:** Ok…did I mention that the Gai Pose scares me…?

**Emily-the-elemental: **Its okay, swearing is allowed.

**White Alchemist Taya:** So…many…exclamation…points…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: the next few chapters may be sad…unless you guys are too busy ranting about the Mizukage…**

**IF YOU GUYS WATCH YU-GI-OH! I HAVE POSTED A THIEF BAKURA X OC FIC! PLEASE R&R IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!  
**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**25th Dance: Loss**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The red haired Kazekage of Sand stared outside his tent. The sun was rising, a new day was beginning; yet, this peaceful moment shall be shattered once the first clash of metal erupts. Preparations were made, everyone was ready; the war will start soon. As he stared at the rising sun, he wondered, is all this fighting really worth it?

'_What's the point of this war? If I am not fit to be the Kazekage if the Wind Country, then it will be our problem to deal with…all this doesn't make sense, but at the same time, it seems connected…what does fate have in store for me?'_

A weak breeze wrapped itself around Gaara, cradling him with a gentle touch, like one of a mother. If only he weren't the vessel of the demon, Shukaku, he would've fallen asleep by then. He couldn't care though. He looked down at the sand, knowing why the wind was once again defying the laws of nature.

"You're crying again…aren't you..?" he asked the air revolving around him before it disappeared.

"Who's crying, Kazekage-sama?" a familiar voice inquired, causing him to jerk his head towards the tone.

He saw no one, but a little blonde girl carrying a basket.

"Jue…what are you doing here? Go back to Suna…"

"I'm just passing by to deliver these medicines just in case…"

"Oh, just put them down and run back to the village as quickly as you can…"

She placed the basket down, but didn't move.

"Olha-chan is crying…?" she asked innocently.

Gaara looked at her, emotionless, but his eyes showing surprise. "How did you know…?"

She shrugged, "because I thought I saw her in your eyes…well, bye, Kazekage-sama! Good luck!"

With that, she bowed and ran back to the village.

'_My…eyes…?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It was sunrise, and the only human movement made was the shaking of a bluenette. She stared out at the complete nothingness, shivering to her core due to fear's cold touch.

She wanted to hit herself; she wanted to slit her wrists; she wanted to be burned into ashes; she just wanted her life to end.

'_I cannot believe this…it cannot be true…all this time…'_

She started to shake some more. Her fear was visible for everyone to see, but none of it mattered to her any longer. Her pride, her reputation; she didn't care about them any longer. She just wanted to run away.

'_All this time…I was…'_

Her breathing became, in a way, inhuman and clearly uneven as she choked up more tears from her blood shot eyes. It was as if she had to resort to the water in her body to form more tears so that she could cry on and on.

'_I was…I was…'_

She heard some yawns and groans of the multiple ninjas who started to wake up, all recharged and invigorated. She tried to wipe away her tears; the least thing she would want are more laughs anyway…

'_I was…the main part of their plan…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Have you seen or heard anything…?" Gaara asked his two older siblings who stayed by both of his sides.

The two sadly shook their heads, fixing all their Kunai, shuriken, and other weapons they would need for the war. The Jounins for the frontal assault were all lined up behind the Kazekage, staring out at the vast desert, ready to take the first bloodshed. Finally, they saw it.

The Mist Jounins marched up in sight, the Mizukage wasn't at the front, but at the back of all the warriors; it was probably a part of their strategy.

The two villages stared at one another, thinking of multiple strategies to be used against the opposing ninja. They stayed put for what seemed to be an eternity before Gaara held out a single hand in front of him.

The Mist ninjas were alarmed. They were in the desert, and it was also Gaara's playground. They had to be careful.

When they least expected, the sand shot up and wrapped itself around one of the Mist's Jounin whom he randomly selected in their moment of silence; with a clench of his fist, the poor soul exploded from the pressure of the sand and bathed the Mist army with his blood. (GO GAARA!)

With that, the war began with Suna taking the first blood.

Being the Kazekage, Gaara had absolutely no problem crisis whatsoever. He killed over five Jounins without breaking a sweat; of course, he also praised their desert terrain for the advantage. His eyes showed an unspoken determination as he focused on his objective: get the Mizukage. He wanted to kill that stupid excuse of a father for both his village's and Olha's sake.

He wanted to fulfill Olha's last will. It has been a while since he last took away one's life, and this was his chance.

After all, she was to die the next day unless he could somehow, in someway, find her before the time comes; but what are the chances of that happening?

He speared a blade of sand into a ninja's heart, killing him instantly.

'_Dammit…where are you…?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara lost track of how many people he killed over the battle. He shrugged it off; it didn't matter. His eyes wandered, looking for the Mizukage, and checking if there are any Suna nins lying down injured.

Instead, though, his eyes caught sight of short, dark blue hair he was all too familiar with...he saw Olha, running towards him through the battle field. He blinked, is this really Olha?

It was odd, however; he was thinking along the lines of pale skin, bloodshot eyes, and a skinny, bruised and injured figure.

In its place, she had slightly tanned skin, her bright blue eyes showed no traces of crying, and she seemed well fed and perfectly…well…normal! Were Kankurou and Temari lying to him this whole time? Did they just want to get a few laughs?

Olha arrived in front of Gaara, panting from the loss of air, but she straightened up to a good posture and flashed him a smile.

'_Wait…that smile…it looks so different…how come…?'_

"Gaara-kun; it's so nice to see you again!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the Kazekage's neck.

'_Kun…? Why is she acting this way…? This isn't like her…this isn't a single bit like the Olha I know…'_

"Pity, though, Gaara…but you're going to die…" she chirped up, as if it weren't anything at all, and before Gaara could register what was happening, his wrists were chained by two Mist ninjas.

He tried to use his Sand techniques, but the sand wouldn't obey him. He let out a low growl when he suddenly recognized the chains. They were sealed with chakra sealing talismans; he can't use any of his sand abilities. Olha pulled away from him and signaled the others to go back to base.

'_No wait…something's not right…'_ he thought, staring at the back of her head as he was lead away from the battle area, _'why would Olha do this…? Why would she betray my trust…?'_

Just then, he remembered something different about her. There was something wrong in the way she smiled at him…and also in the way she acted towards him…it cannot be her, but he had to be a hundred percent sure.

"Olha…remind me…where were you the night before you had to leave?"

"At your place…" she replied, signaling the guards to move faster so that they could get out quicker. The path they took was cleared by the many Mist troops. It seems that this was the whole part of their plan.

"You are such an amateur, Ur. I've only met your sister for ten days and I damn well know more about her than you." Gaara frowned, looking at the Mist 'girl' with a deadly glare in his eyes. They were in front of the camp and all three nins froze at what he said.

"How did…you know…" the 'female' stuttered, changing back to the original for of the ten-year-old Ur Livarte.

"You aren't, at any way, like your sister. I can tell if it was her anytime…" the red haired shinobi growled, but he immediately regained his eminent composure.

"It doesn't matter…" Ur glowered at the Kazekage, "both you and my sister will be beheaded together in front of all Sand and Mist to see tomorrow! There's _nothing_ you could do to stop it!"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_So this was their plan…they knew that my defenses are down when I'm with Olha and they used that fact as an advantage…Ur used a jutsu in order to change his appearance to make himself look like Olha, then they captured me…and I'm going to be beheaded alongside her…'_

Gaara was deep in thought as he was brought to a tent somewhere at the back and was ushered inside a cage where he was locked.

Another cage was beside his but he paid no heed to it nor whomever may be the person inside.

He shifted his sitting position to another to get more comfortable.

'_I cannot believe it…my trust in Olha betrayed me…and I lost…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha could hear the cries, grunts, gasps, and shouts of pain and agony of many thanks to her little spy. A soft breeze would come in from time to time to envelop her in its embrace to calm her, and then whisper to her what was happening. She whimpered when she heard that many of the Suna Jounins have been killed, and she sobbed to hear that the wind couldn't find the Kazekage's body anywhere.

Then, she heard it.

The tent opened and in came four people. One, she recognized as her "sweet" younger brother, two of them were none other than his trusty thugs, but the last person made her eyes snap wide.

It was Gaara.

She wanted to call out his name; she wanted to stand and call forth the wind to kill the other three; she wanted him to know she was there.

But alas, she could not.

She couldn't speak for she couldn't find her voice; she couldn't stand for she lost too much blood; she couldn't make the wind wrap around him for she was too scared.

'_I am worthless…because of me…Suna will lose…because of me…my father will rule the wind country with my powers to aid him…because of me…Gaara…Gaara will…'_

More tears fell from her face. She curled up into a ball and cried endlessly on her knees.

'_Die…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: Here's the update, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!**


	26. Dance of Fights

**Black Roses666: Once again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their…well…reviews!**

**I-ARE-COOL: **So many…caps o.O

**Emily-the-elemental:** -checks the dictionary- nandito na 'yung update…in other words…here's the update!

**Lost Demon102:** Don't worry. You reviewed and that's fine with me!

**Mizuki39andrea:** Doctor, the insane-ness is taking over!

**YamiKitsuneKami:** Well, thanks for waiting!

**Animecrazy666:** I see you've read my profile and saw my nickname. Thanks for the fact but I'm so lazy to research on jutsus so I'm like, what the hell?

**Paprike012345:** Actually, he did, but he had no idea how Olha acts…

**Becomingthis: **I'll see what I could do…

**Adventurous Dream Girl:** Laziness has struck again XD

**Element Girls:** You'll just have to wait and see what happens.

**BloodHeron:** Well, I hope I updated at the right time.

**Dayasha:** Got it. Here's the update!

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: **-pat- -pat-

**Hari-chan15:** Ahehe, Thankies!

**IceNight009:** I know. Mwahaha…

**Sakunari: **Sure thing. Here ya go!

**13thShadowKnight:** That is for me to write, and for you to find out!

**CryOfTheGhost:** Here's the update!

**Darkchild:** Is this soon enough?

**AzArGuRl: **Don't insult the Gaara!

**White Alchemist Taya:** Here, here, here!

**Reiana:** o.O –edits-

**Darklight03:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Mina the Mischevious:** You'll find out soon enough…

**DemonShadow Guardian: **Hehe, well, read on!

**A Dallop A Daisy:** RABID DOG! RABID DOG!

**Silverprincess0001:** Sorry!

**Poisoned Rose: **You'll see soon!

**Sora. The angel of the sky:** I'm planning on being a writer someday…

**LooSUrxinxDiego:** Well, I try.

**Frogbuddy:** Time for one of the most overused acronym in the world: LOL

**Vibeke:** Try cutting down trees!

**Lose-your-voice:** Here you go, dear author.

**I shall not tell my name:** MWAHAHAHA! I know you're penname!

**Kat:** So? It's a cliffy!

**Violet:** Thanks!

**BrokenHeartAlchemist:** -pat- -pat-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning: this chapter may be sad!**

**GOOD NEWS: THIS IS THE LAST SAD CHAPTER!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**26th Dance:Fights**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Sabaku no Gaara sat there in simple silence; one leg bent so that his knee pointed upwards, and the other laid straight out in front of him. He bowed his head down, pondering on and on, thinking of a way to escape without his sand as the means for teleportation.

His gourd lay beside him, and he used it as some sort of armrest. He was so still, that if one didn't know of his disability to sleep, they may think he was, well, asleep. Just before he could let out a growl of complete and utter frustration, the tent opened, bringing in the slightest bit of moonlight.

The red head merely glanced at the figure that stepped inside, and he recognized it almost instantly. He was looking at the proud Mizukage, Etero Livarte, slowly making his way inside, his steps brushing gently on the sand.

'_Now what…? I bet he's just here to gloat in front of my face…oh, how I would love to kill him if he ever does that…'_

"Olha…" he heard the older Kage's calm tone as he walked to the cage next to his. Gaara snapped his eyes wide, but he refused to bring attention to himself. Etero probably thought he was asleep, and he preferred it that way.

'_Olha…she's here…?'_

"Olha, talk; I demand you talk this instant…" The Mizukage said again. The Kazekage heard a small creak, meaning Etero was opening the cage beside his.

"Talk you worthless girl!" he shouted, and Gaara heard a loud smack, and a small grunt of pain.

'_I guess it wouldn't do any harm to eavesdrop…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha was slapped across her face, causing her head to jerk violently to the side from the harsh impact. She looked back at her father after letting out a small grumble of pain and mumbled, "Bastard…"

She made sure it was loud enough for him to hear it, just so that she could prove her guts to him, and he wasn't too happy about it. The bluenette couldn't care though; he wouldn't have the permission to kill her until tomorrow, so no worries there. What she did care about was the Kazekage in the cage next to her. She turned her head towards it and felt her eyes misting over.

Her father turned to Gaara's cage and allowed a victorious smirk to escape his lips.

"Look over there; is that not the Kazekage of Sand? There's your little hero, fast asleep, probably not caring about you the slightest…"

Olha allowed herself to mentally sigh in totally relief that her father did not know about Gaara's unskilled sleeping habits.

"I simply cannot believe _he's_ the Kazekage…what a worthless pieces of shit…I mean, just take a look at him! I bet he has already admitted defeat!"

Olha clenched her fist hard, thinking of how cruel this man was, almost drawing more blood from herself. She couldn't contain her rage any longer.

"What do _you_ know about him! He's the youngest Kazekage in history for a reason, and Suna has been peaceful ever since! He's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

Bravo, you may say, but what she got in return for her bravery was a hand to her throat. She winced in pain as the hand forced in more and more pressure, taking the breath out of Olha.

"Watch your mouth, girl. I must say that I may have to thank you; after all, you helped in our plan to capture this man, so both of you are to be beheaded tomorrow in front of all of Sand to see!"

He let go of her and murmured something about disrespect as Olha got her breath back. She took in another long, deep one before she once again did what she had to do, and that is to fire back.

"Gaara does _not_ deserve the same death as me. He deserves to die with honor in a fair fight, not to be ambushed by your thugs!"

She received another punch to her gut, making her cough out some blood.

"Are you insane! Did you just dare to _defend_ the notorious Gaara of the Desert! What can one _possibly_ see in that stupid excuse of a Kazekage! He's a…a demon!"

Olha's arms shook as they tried to support her whole being to a sitting position, which failed halfway.

"No, I am not insane; yes, I am defending him; and I see a man who deserves the best life possible, and I also see the man who _will_ kill you!"

"Hn…you have guts to dare defy me…but I guess that it is now true that demons can only defend and care about their own breed…"

"The only demon in this damn country is _you_!"

That last statement brought the Mizukage to his dangerous boiling point. He threw punches, kicks, and many other blows, some even enhanced with chakra, all at Olha, who tried to endure the pain but ended up shouting, screaming, crying, and agonizing in the horror-filled hurt. Her anguish was music to his sadistic ears, and he smiled as he beat her, eventually stopping when she was so close to death.

"_Never_, I repeat, _never_ dare say that to me ever again, outcast!"

Olha coughed, and with all her courage and strength, looked up at the eyes of her father.

"Only when the last tree has been cut…only when the last river has been poisoned…only when the last fish has been caught…only then will you realize…you are not the man you say you are…but a worthless excuse of a man whom you wish to be…"

With that said, she received a final blow from him, leaving her body limp and motionless, swimming in a pool of her own blood, sweat, and tears. He then marched out, calling back the guard to come and watch over the two.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It was final; Gaara had also hit his boiling point, using all the strength he had in his body to restrain himself from blasting out of the cage and spoiling his cover as a sleeping man. He wasn't angry at Olha, no, words couldn't even describe it. He loathed her father, the Mizukage.

He winced for every insult the Mizukage would throw; he twitched for every smack he heard; he glared for every agonizing shout of pain and sorrow; he smirked for every one of Olha's witty comebacks; and he nearly smiled whenever he heard her defend him.

'_Olha…why…why would you defend me even if you knew you were going to be hurt…? Why would you do that for me…? It won't be worth it…you'll just be hurt even more…'_

Just when the Mizukage left, a guard came in and at the sight of Olha, he laughed out a loud, boisterous, cruel laugh, pointing a finger at her, muttering how stupid and weak she was in between breaths. The mere thought of him doing that made the Kazekage's blood boil.

"You worthless girl; I knew that you would get this one day! I cannot wait to see your severed head! Have you heard? Your body will be thrown in the middle of the street and be stoned! Your head will go to the alligators afterwards! Oh, how much fun will we have!" the guard laughed, leaning against the cage of Gaara.

The poor guard didn't know that what he said just made our young Kazekage very, very, _very_ angry…

The red haired shinobi thought of something quickly in his sadistic brain; a plan to get himself free, as well as Olha. He took of his white sash and carefully crept up behind the Mist nin, knowing well that he was too into his laughter to notice.

Once he was in range, he quickly wrapped the sash around the guard's neck and started his master plan; with no hesitation in mind and began to strangle the being. The Mist guy struggled and struggled as hard as he could, trying his greatest to get air back into his lungs. All the laughing took the air out of him, making the Kazekage's job easier.

Gaara used his knowledge and placed his foot on the metal bar and pressed against it for more leverage to suffocate the Mist ninja even more It didn't take long before he stopped struggling and fell to the ground wilted, immobile, and perceptibly, dead.

Gaara put his sash back on before he fished the nin's pockets until his fingers traced around a familiar shape. He quickly swiped out the keys, and as quickly as he could, he unlocked the chains that bound his wrist, along with his cage. Grabbing his gourd, he made his way to Olha's cage and unlocked it as well.

He proceeded to kneel beside the said girl, eyes wide in horror as he saw what has become of the girl whom he wished to rescue.

Her skin was ghostly white, like a blank canvas with scars, bruises, and blood as its paint; her bones were starting to be seen, almost as if she was becoming a skeleton herself; her face was tearstained with heavy bags hanging under her now completely bloodshot eyes; her clothes and her hair, once clean, was clearly stained with dry blood that surrounded her as if she were swimming in it; and the kanji symbol of wind printed on her abdomen was slashed with an "X", a scar never to be healed by time.

Kankurou was right; she looked like a demon zombie from the pits of hell itself…though that description may be _under_rated.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Ga…ara…?" Olha blinked at the red haired man beside her, "why…why are you still here…? You have escaped…you are free now to move away from here…but why do you still wish to see me…? Leave now…you must leave now…"

"And abandon you here to be killed tomorrow…? No…you're coming with me…" Gaara shook his head, blinking his eyes in disbelief that this girl in front of him was the same girl who ran to the Sand village with that wonderful smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me…this isn't the worst they have done…I'm perfectly fine…"

"_Perfectly fine_! You look horrible, and I know you don't have the strength to move a muscle!

"Please, Gaara; I was the main reason you were captured…I was in the middle of their whole plan…I'm only to be a burden…"

"Stop it…stop thinking that way about yourself…I've heard enough from you…it's annoying…"

"Leave now…it won't be long until they will find out…you must go before they find you…"

"No; you are coming with me…"

"I have wasted too much sweat, blood, and tears…I'm not sure if I can handle anything…"

"I'll carry you then…"

"I told you…I do not wish to be a piece of dead weight on you…"

"Would you at least think of yourself for once!" Gaara shouted, causing Olha's eyes to snap wide open; and almost in an instant, tears began to fall.

"D-don't cry…stop it…you've wasted too…many…tears…"

Olha stared at him and tried to lift her hand, but it proved to be a challenge to lift even a finger, leaving those tears to fall freely from her eyes.

"Who won't you listen to me…?" she solicited, eyes starting to sting from too much tear loss.

"Because I don't think you deserve to be beheaded in such a cruel way…" Gaara slid his arms under her knees and back and lifted her up bridal style, just how he had seen many do before, and found it as the most effective for this situation. "And besides…you promised you'd return, remember?"

Olha was shocked at both Gaara's words and actions, but eventually leaned helplessly onto his chest and silently wept. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this…"

"It's no problem…now stop crying…we're going to the Suna camp…they'll take care of you from there…"

"How are we going to get out…?"

"I think you have already forgotten…we are in the desert…this is my playground…"

And with no further ado, the two disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared in front of the Suna army camp site.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha leaned closer to Gaara the moment she saw both Temari and Kankurou run to them both. She didn't want to see the look on their faces, leading her to bury her face in Gaara's chest, afraid to see their reaction.

"Gaara, you're back- -oh my gosh; Olha; is that really you?" Temari refused to place a hand on Olha's shoulder in fear that it may break her fragile structure instantly. Kankurou just stared wide-eyed.

The bluenette whimpered and Gaara closed his eyes, understanding immediately. "Now is not the time to explain…call Suna's best medical nin and tell her to go to my tent. As you can see, she is in no condition to move a muscle."

Both of his siblings gave a nod, and with that, the red head and the bluenette disappeared in yet another swirl of sand only to reappear in the Kazekage's tent. He carefully laid Olha on his bed, who winced when he accidentally touched her wounds (which was definitely not good because she had wounds all over her body), but she had the ability to set it aside when she looked at his eyes.

"Gaara…?" she called as he took the chair beside the bed. He looked at her, watching her lips if in case she decided to smile.

"I promise I'd be back…now, can you please tell me the answer…?"

"My answer is…" Gaara started, but he paused for a brief moment.

He pictured the Mizukage in his mind, and once again, he though, was it worth it all? Should he still be her friend?

"No…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: OMFGOMGWTFBBQ! He just said NO! Why is that? Tune in to next chapter and please review!**


	27. Dance of Hatred

**Black Roses666: Heya guys; I'm SO sorry for the late update but here you go and that is all that matters. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Siana Mishimori:** Don't die yet! There's still the update!

**NoCareChakara:** Wow, I'm flattered!

**Tsumemasa:** Thanks a lot, I appreciate it!

**Greeneyedwolf:** Well, here ya go!

**Hachi:** Thanks a bunch!

**Nocturnalwitch:** Hey, long time no see!

**Violet:** He may be a baka…but he's a kawaii baka!

**TsukiharaKitty:** Yay, a new reader! Thanks!

**Sora. The angel of the sky:** it means, "Oh My Fucking Gosh Oh My Gosh What The Fuck Barbie-Q"

**The blackdash:** Hahaha, a pinoy reviewer! Astig!

**IknowPPLonCRACK:** Here's the update!

**Darkchild:** You could've at least guessed…

**Oddinary:** That is SO OOC for Gaara…

**Tantei39kunoichi:** We had lots of fun in the mall ne? And we spent like an hour in CA…

**KuraiNimbus:** Hey, it rhymed!

**Element Girls:** Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself…

**Animecrazy666:** Well, I never did get to watch the time skip so I made them a bit different here.

**YamiKitsuneKami:** Oh, sorry about that. I was in a hurry to update!

**Pinkcherriie: **That is for me to type and for you to find out!

**Ghostioanddaigona:** I am a very, very ebil girl…

**Kaze:** Maybe yes, maybe no…

**BrokenHeartAlchemist:** Now with that temper, it makes me not want to continue. Besides, if you killed me, how will I continue my story?

**Xbakatare:** Yes, I know.

**DemonShadow Guardian:** I wonder…how can you "die a little"?

**Speed Ninja Alchemist:** Patience is a virtue…

**Darklight03:** Well, time for you to find out!

**LooSUrxinxDiego:** Don't let the suspense kill you!

**A Dallop A Daisy: **RABID DOG NEJI! XD

**Silverprincess0001:** You know…I think you're the only sane one who didn't flame me on why he said "no"…

**Frogbuddy:** Well, duh, he's a DUDE!

**Reiana:** Well, we're DUDETTES so we don't know how the male mind works…

**13thShadowKnight:** BBQ DOES mean Barbie-Q…I just felt like putting something random XD

**Lose-your-voice:** Yes, he's hot when he's mean…XD

**Kira:** Here ya go then!

**CryOfTheGhost:** Holy…shoes?

**IceNight009:** maybe I am ebil…maybe I'm un-not…XD

**AzArGuRl:** Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

**Sakunari:** Uh…sure?

**BloodHeron:** I'll tell her right away! -5 minutes later- she says thanks!

**Paprika012345:** how DARE you defy THE Gaara!

**Mina the Mischevious:** I dunno…coz I MADE him say no?

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu:** Unexpected, ne?

**Emily-the-elemental:** Are you SURE it's the right reason?

**YounamemeArika:** Honestly….NO!  
**Lost Demon102:** You of all people should know, but I didn't tell you so there! XP

**Becomingthis:** Indeed…

**Laverne:** I said it would be a happy ending, didn't I?

**Hari-chan15:** Be patient would you!

**What Alchemist Taya: ** Wow…all caps…o.O

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not…**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**27th Dance:Hatred**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_My answer is no…"_

Olha's eyes snapped wide the moment the Kazekage uttered that two-lettered word which she feared would escape his lips. She was highly expecting him to answer the contradictory, and she was sad to say she was _so_ sure, especially after he saved her life from the Mist troops. Her eyes were misting over but she tried her very greatest to keep them from over-flooding her eyes.

"W-why…?" she stuttered, swallowing a huge amount of saliva from both fear and sadness that it would be, at that very moment, the last time she could ever see those beautiful teal pupils of the man before her.

"Because I…I…I hate you!" Gaara rejoined, looking away from her watery eyes. He loathed admitting it but he still couldn't handle seeing those bright blue pools leak out tears.

"W-what…?" Olha's hands started to shake.

"I hate you!" he clenched his fists hard.

"I hate you for coming to my village and meeting me!"

"I hate you for coincidentally dancing in front of me under the moonlight!

"I hate you for acting so innocent when I was a mere sinner!

"I hate the way you laugh even if your life is so horrible!

"I hate you for learning from Kankurou how my life was like!

"I hate you for being so similar to me!

"I hate you for understanding me so well!

"I hate the way you are so kind to me when I didn't deserve it!

"I hate you for attempting to commit suicide without consulting anyone as to not make anyone worry!

"I hate you for making me trust you!

"I hate you for putting down my defenses!

"I hate you for leaving me without telling me goodbye but still left me a letter anyhow!

"I hate you for not telling me that you were to die so that I won't get mixed up with your problem!

"I hate you for suffering so much and only caring about my welfare!

He paused for a brief moment to catch his breath. He looked back at the bluenette he was talking to, who couldn't hold back any longer and allowed the tears to flow from her eyes into more rivers on her face.

"Most of all…" he continued, "I hate you for crying too many times…"

Olha looked away from him, and tried to lift her hand but to no avail, letting her tears continually flow on and on. She felt some tremendous weight on her chest, but she didn't know why, and she probably didn't care why.

She felt a surge of all the emotions she had coarse and overload into her heart. I pained her, and most of all, she was confused about the scenario.

After a short moment of deafening silence, Olha looked back at Gaara, hands nervously shaking. What seemed to be an eternity was merely a few seconds before she spoke up.

"If you hate me so much…" she started, "then why did you save my life…?"

"I don't know!" he snapped back, as if he knew all along that sooner or later, she was going to ask him that vary question. His hand shot up to his head and clutched a handful of red hair. "I was asking myself that question as well! I just wanted you to stay away from me so that I could go on with my normal life, but there was this other side of me that told me to help you!"

Olha's blue orbs widened that moment she fell witness to something she thought she would never see in all her years of living. Liquid gathered up in the red haired shinobi's eyes, and when he blinked, the water fell down. She thought it was impossible, and that what she was seeing was a mere Genjutsu, or an optical illusion made by her eyes after crying so much, but it was real.

Sabaku no Gaara was crying…

The female was too shocked for words. She scanned her brain, flipping through the files in order to think of something to say to him, but then discovered that he has yet to finish his piece.

"I'm just so confused…" he took in a breath to calm himself down, "I know that I hate you but…there are just too many emotions running through me that I couldn't control…and I don't even know what they are!"

Even If she wasn't sure whether or not he finished speaking, she felt that she should say something now. "Tell me what you are feeling…I can probably help you out…"

"Why was I so angry when you left without saying goodbye…?"

"That's frustration and regret…"

"Why was I so terrified for you when I learned you were to die…?"

"That's worry…"

"Why does my chest feel heavy when I see you suffer and hurt…?"

"That's pity and sympathy…"

"Why do I feel like I need you by my side…and a need for your happiness and protection…?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The bluenette blinked her tears out of her eyes in shock, confusion, and astonishment. Gaara started to cry less, on the other hand, but he still couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. It was as if all the tears wanted to get out after being kept inside for so long.

"What is that feeling…" he inquired, locking his teal pools on her bright blue ones.

She wanted to answer; she opened her mouth but all that came out was another question. "When did you start feeling this way…?"

There was a short pause from the Kazekage, meaning he must be thinking as well. "Either when I found you in the Mist camp…or when you started defending me…"

The two outcasts stared at each other in silence before Olha made the decision to turn away. "Now is not the time to tell you, Gaara…"

He shot her a curious look first before giving her a single nod. He stood, and was about to leave had it not been for Olha, who used every last bit of energy remaining in her to grab his wrist and stopped him from advancing any further. He turned to her, eyes wide at her sudden actions.

"Please don't leave me yet…I don't want to be alone…" she pleaded, eyes beckoning him to sit back down by her side.

"I thought we weren't friends…I told you, I hate you, remember?"

"Think about it, Gaara. When you think about it for a while, you would notice that…" she stopped to cough for a moment, "you would notice that the reasons you said no, are moreover the same reasons why one would say 'yes'"

Gaara paused and did, in fact, ponder on it for a moment. "So that means…I gave you a wrong answer then…"

"That's right…even if you told me that you hated me…the reasons why you hated me are the same reasons a friend would give…"

"But still, I'm not staying…"

"Why…?"

"I won't stay…not unless you stop crying and smile…"

She stared at him, not believing that this was the same man whom she met with in Sunakagure, and whom she got to learn in a short ten-day span. Instead of smiling, though, she looked downwards in guilt, but didn't let go of his wrist.

"I can't…" she spoke softly, "I've tried so many times…but because of all the tortures…all the pain…all the nightmares…the loneliness…I've lost it…"

She looked up at him fearfully, but was then relieved when she saw that Gaara wasn't angry; instead, he looked, in some unknown way, sad. His eyes were so innocent, like the ones of a lost, little boy.

He placed a hand to her shoulder, causing her to wince at the pain that coursed through her veins, and he whispered, "please try…just this once…"

Olha was startled on how gentle his touch could be. It wasn't as rough as the sand, but it was as gentle as the wind. What shocked her even more was that his eyes showed such sadness; she just wanted to cry for it. It was like she had committed the worst possible sin in all of mankind.

She felt the contact send her into a trance, bringing her back to the days when she was in Suna along with Gaara, Jue, Kankurou, and Temari. All the events that occurred between them; all the smiles, hugs, games, and laughter; all the shouts, screams, cries and tears; it all came back to her as if she was revisiting the past itself.

But not even those memories accomplished their mission to make her smile...

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Olha…" the sad look in Gaara's face faded to be replaced by a look of total seriousness.

The said girl as then afraid; she had always had the fear of being killed, ever since she witnessed that horrible ceremony. Then again, would it matter?

"How many times did…_he_…make you cry…?"

His question came about totally unexpected. It was such a sudden change of topic that it took Olha some time to register it in her brain.

"I don't know…I quit counting a long time ago…but…I've been crying for…well…thirteen years…I guess that must be the reason why I can't smile anymore…"

"I see…" Gaara then sat back down on the chair and she let go of his wrist. He stared at her intensively at Olha. "And those things you said back there in the Mist campsite…about me not deserving a cruel death…and all those other things you said when you were defending me…were you honest? Did you really mean it?"

"Every word…I hope I didn't waste my voice on it…"

"Well, I can now see why he hates you so much…" Gaara rolled his eyes, just enough for her to see it.

If he were raised by a better family, he would've smiled when he saw her lip twitch upwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude. I forgot to apologize. I take it that you hate eavesdroppers as well as stalkers, right?"

A half-hearted smile escaped her lips.

"And to think he was accusing _me_ of being a cold hearted murderer…I mean; does he even know what he's doing? I think I was insulted…"

Bingo; Olha laughed. It was weak not to mention soft, but it was a good start. Just on cue, the medical ninja entered the tent.

"I'll see you in the morning…" Olha managed when Gaara stood. He gave her a single nod before heading towards the medic, telling her what to do, and then going outside to clear his thoughts.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Outside, Gaara stared at the night sky, allowing his teal orbs to sparkle because of the twinkling stars in the majestic sky. His memory kicked back in, the heavens almost looked the same as the night back then when she told him her story; when they realized they weren't all that different. (Chapter 10)

The night after that, she gave him advice on how to live his life in a more improved manner, and he thought she was stupid for not following her own advice, when all this time, she couldn't dare. She was completely isolated, away from her rights to be happy.

Afterwards, it was the first time she made physical contact with him for more than twenty minutes. They danced in secret, and in silence, not knowing why he trusted her enough to put down his defenses around her.

Then came the starless time where she tried to end her life from both the pains of living as a half-bred and the hate of her clan's despicable tradition. After he saved her, there came a beautiful meteor shower, and up until the present point, he still remembered his wish.

Everything came by so fast afterwards. Her last night with Gaara was full of smiles and laughter, then she left without telling him, because he was too busy with other matters, that she had to go away, not physically, but spiritually as well. After four days, he receives word if a war, and the night before her eighteenth birthday they meet again and escape to the Sand forces.

Gaara placed a hand to his chest, where his heart was. It was pounding rapidly against his skin as he thought about Olha. It was only when she was away from him that this started to happen.

'_What am I feeling…?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

As the medical nin took care of Olha's wounds, she stared out into space in deep thought.

Everything, this whole mess, seemed to be connected in someway. What did fate have in store for her and Gaara? There were too many coincidences that have occurred…so could it be destiny?

Before she was to die, she was sent to Suna where the first person she met, in fact, was Gaara; then that night, she was dancing smack in front of him. Suddenly, she gets this book that somehow told their story, then they realize how similar they really were, then they were so close to being friends but she had to leave. A war suddenly brings them back together shortly before she was to die.

Fate has made her suffer, and then out of the blue, it changes her whole life. What happened was not coincidence; it was not a twist of fate. No, it was too much to be that, and she was sure. It was destiny that they met.

It was destiny that they were so similar; it was destiny that this war supposedly stopped her from being killed.

Then her thoughts drifted once again, why did fate bring them back together through a war?

She winced at the sudden gash of pain shooting through her veins.

Ignoring it, she managed to get a glimpse outside, and the first she saw was fiery red hair. From fate, her thoughts drifted back to their conversation.

'_The need of someone by your side…_

'_The need of their happiness and protection…_

'_I don't understand…_

'_Why would he feel that way towards me…?_

'_How could he…_

'_How could he…_

'_How could he love me…?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: Please review! I know this chapter made you happy!**


	28. Dance of Gifts

**Black Roses666: And here's the update! I hope you guys don't mind if I "smush" up the reviewer replies so that it won't take up so much space in the story k?**

**Violet:** Kawaii Baka no Gaara! Nya!  
**Mizu Ochuwa:** Thanks for the review!  
**Vibeke:** Well, here you go. Enjoy!  
**Ghostioanddaigona: **Phew, good grief! I thought I had a stalker!  
**Nocturnalwitch:** Yeah; thanks!  
**Singer of Peace:** A new reviewer nya!  
**Xbakatare:** You think so? Ahehe…  
**BlackVampireRose:** No! The story is already with me! XD  
**Sora. The angel of the sky:** Sorry to break it to ya but it's not allowed in ff…  
**Frogbuddy:** Can you just e-mail the link to me instead? It doesn't show up in the review…  
**IknowPPLonCRACK:** Numa, numa? Okay, I shall save you from the horror!  
**Speed Ninja Alchemist:** -pat- -pat- go on and cry in happiness!  
**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu:** Thanks!  
**Darklight03:** Thanks for the review in "Forbidden"!  
**BrokenHeartAlchemist:** I won't make anymore GaaraOC stories, but there will be a SasuOC story posted after this is finished!  
**SoMe-oNe:** Why thank you!  
**NoCareChakara:** No need to wait any longer!  
**TsukiharaKitty:** Ironic, no?  
**Kira:** Wait no longer!  
**Lost Demon102:** You just need to know that you can NEVER beat me in O2 Jam! Mwahahahaha!  
**YamiKitsuneKami:** Well, I'm only 13 so SORRY! XD  
**Emily-the-elemental:** Here you go!  
**The blackdash: **Haha…oh well. –Glomps Gaara-  
**Slugger42:** That's a good thing right?  
**Siana Mishimori: **o.O uh…thanks?  
**Daysha:** Uh…you're welcome?  
**Mayume Uchiha:** Arigato!  
**A Dallop A Daisy:** Bad Gaara! She can't review if she's dead! –Chases Gaara with a spoonful of broccoli-  
**KuraiNimbus:** Thankies!  
**DemonShadow Guardian:** Ahehehe…you'll see soon enough!  
**LooSUrxinxDiego:** That's why the previous chapter was called "Hatred".  
**Sakunari:** All caps…o.O  
**Hari-chan15:** What are you going to do with the pic anyways?  
**Reiana:** You could at least sound more enthusiastic…  
**Brat-always-day-and-night:** How DARE you NOT like THE Gaara!  
**White Alchemist Taya:** Little green man? Do I even _want_ to know?  
**13thShadowKnight:** lemme guess…you were hyper ne?  
**Cryoftheghost:** NO! Laziness has struck again!  
**Solitarywarior:** thanks a lot!  
**IceNight009:** just make sure you don't end up looking like a sissy!  
**Element Girls:** I consider it a sin to put Gaara out of character XD  
**Aznjtgirl:** So…many…smiles…-faints-  
**Paprika012345:** You make it sound like Gaara-kun's an idiot!  
**AzArGuRl:** Well, if you kill me then I won't be able to update! XP  
**Tantei39kunoichi:** I dare you NOT to think green for a day…  
**Tsumemasa:** Well, good luck!  
**YounamemeArika:** No problemo!  
**Sailorkagome-chan:** Yes, high school's evil…but how should I know? I'm still in grade school!  
**Behind Crimson Eyes:** That's the most beautiful review ever! -Cries-  
**Becomingthis:** I can only express one thing: XDD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Lalala!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**28th Dance: Gifts**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha blinked her eyes open the moment the sun's rays touched the fragile features on her face. She used the back of her hand in order to shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

'_Was it all…a dream…?'_ she thought, suddenly feeling some, if not half, of her strength returning to her. Using her elbows, she supported her whole upper body to sit up.

The first she did was scan around her current environment, allowing her lips to slightly curve upwards at the discovery that she was still inside the Kazekage's tent in the Suna campsite. Looking at herself, she saw that they changed her clothes.

She now wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves dangling loosely on her wrists and a flowing dark blue skirt.

She checked her hands; they got some of their color back, and judging by her arms when she checked them, there were only scars left on her body. The medical nin really did wonders for her.

'_I must be getting better real quick…it wasn't dream at all…but last night seemed so…so…'_ she sighed for a moment, looking for the right word.

_'Unreal…'_

"Oh, you're awake…" a dark voice spoke as the owner walked inside the tent, his red hair giving off his identity almost instantly. Gaara looked at the girl for second before looking down at the ground he stepped on.

"Good morning, Gaara…" the bluenette greeted, rather surprised on how much louder and stronger her voice became, but allowed the thought to be set aside and she placed her hands casually to her lap.

"You're getting better quickly…you should be fully recovered soon…"

"Um…yeah, thanks for everything…Suna's medics are miracle workers…"

"I guess…"

The Kazekage took the chair beside the half bred and allowed yet another wave of silence to pass through them. Silence seemed to be some sort of tradition between them, and as most people would go crazy and insane because of the quiet, the two really didn't mind it at all.

"Is anything bothering you…?" Olha asked, hoping to start a conversation with the sand shinobi as to not make his visit seem pointless. Her effort didn't go in vain as Gaara bit his bottom lip, probably looking for the right thing to reply, as his hand found its way to his pocket.

"I'm just confused…with…what I am feeling…that's all…why can't you tell me now?" he inquired, raising an invisible brow.

"I just don't think that…now is the time…to tell you…"

He gave her a nod before he took out his hand from his pocket, revealing a golden bracelet with a single light blue gem hanging in the pendant; simple, yet beautiful.

"My siblings…found it in your mother's house before it was torn down. The gem is the gem of your family, so we thought it was best that it was given to you…your mother would've wanted it…" he said, handing the small thing over to her.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TWO OF THEM HAVE ESCAPED!" bellowed Etero Livarte, Mizukage of the water country; he slammed his fist on the table before him, instantly breaking the said item in half. The messenger took a step backwards out of fear.

"H-hai Mizukage-sama; the guard was found dead due to strangulation…and both cages have been unlocked and opened…" the poor ninja stuttered, bowing low in front of his superior.

"It's Olha's eighteenth birthday…the day I've waited for _so long_ already! She _must_ die before midnight if I am to obtain all her powers and abilities, if not then I'll _never_ get them ever again! That stupid girl is going to be the end of me! She's nothing but a fool!" Etero stomped his foot on the sandy ground. His plan was foiled, all because of a Kazekage who is in fact young enough to be his very own son!

"Sire, might I say that the Kazekage must care a great deal for your daughter to do such a bold move like that…may I ask why?"

"Ah, but that is the very question I am asking myself! He must've seen her state and sympathized her, I suppose…though I can never imagine the Demon of Sand sympathizing for anyone. Well, whatever the reason may be, because of his actions, a change of plans is in order. Call my son; I need his services!"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The golden bracelet danced around Olha's thin wrist gracefully. She observed the bright blue gem for a moment, feeling her mother near her side, imagining her mom to hug her during all her troubled times. Her eyes were afterwards diverted to Gaara and she gave him a weak and small smile.

"I take it that this is your birthday present to me…?" she asked, closing her eyes in pure innocence. It was her birthday already, and she expected to be dead by that time.

"No…that's my siblings' present…" he replied, causing her to open her eyes, at the same time, a raised brow.

She gave him a small pout, indicating that she wanted to see the present he would give her. Gaining the ability to read minds, Gaara held up three fingers in front of her. She stared at the three, wondering what they meant.

She then stared at his eyes, which gave a look saying that he has something clever brewing in his mind. It was then that he spoke up.

"I have three presents for your eighteenth birthday…those three presents are three promises…"

"My first promise is that I shall make your father, the Mizukage, suffer ten times more damage than what was inflicted on you, give you a place in my home where you could live, and I will take it upon myself to make sure that Mist never gets their hands on you ever again.

"My second promise is that somehow, in someway, I will help you find your meaning of life, and make sure it is one that you will cherish with you forever, wherever you may end up being."

"Finally, my third promise…will be a secret, but I know that you will enjoy it…"

Olha blinked for a second, staring dumbfounded at the man before her. Controlled by sheer happiness, she used the strength that was recovered within her to jump and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He was obviously taken aback by the action, seeing that no one has ever given him a hug before, but he managed to wrap an arm calmly around her waist, just as how he had seen Kankurou do to Temari when she had a bad day.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" she chucked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh; but I hope you'll accept one more gift from me…" he replied, pulling away from her as gently as possible.

Olha cocked her head towards the side ever so slightly, her eyes showing that Gaara must be incredibly insane trying to spoil her with happiness.

"Can you stand up…?" he inquired, extending a hand towards her for her to take.

"I…think so…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Father, what happened to Olha?" Ur asked, staring at his stressed father, "didn't we capture both her and the Kazekage?"

Etero placed a hand on top of his son's head and sighed, "thanks to the Kazekage's wit, both of them have escaped."

"But why would a person like Sabaku no Gaara save my stupid sister; I mean, she's nothing more than a crybaby! What's so special about _her_?"

"True, yes, but tortures seemed to have matured her before she went to Suna…son, I have a question for you…"

"Yes, father?"

"Exactly how close were the two of them?"

"I don't know, she never really talks about him…"

"I see…"

"So, father, what are we going to do?"

"Simple…we'll use you…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha did manage to stand, but not before stumbling forward. Good thing Gaara was in front of her so she didn't suffer anything that could hazard her life any longer. He then placed her left hand on his shoulder and held her right hand to the side, sliding his to her waist.

The bluenette's eyes snapped wide when her memory kicked in and she remembered, this was the same position the two were in as to the one during her seventh nigh in Suna (chapter 14). Before her brain could register what she was doing, he led her around in a small dance.

She allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips, "My, my; what a good student you are!"

He smirked at the comment, "why, thank you, and I thought my memory wasn't that good…"

"Are you _trying_ to make me laugh?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…"

She sighed and continued to be led around the ten, feeling the wind wrap around the two as some sort of reflex to her dancing.

"Tell me, Gaara…" she started, "why would you do this for a person like me…?"

"Hm…?" he tilted his head slightly to the side, "why did you ask me that?"

"I'm too weak; I cry for the sake of others as well as myself. I've lost count on how many times I have thought of committing suicide. I'm always counting how many days I live, just so I know when I will die. I'm a burden, and I don't deserve any pity from anyone."

She looked down, away from Gaara so she may not fall into his eyes. Those teal pools could mesmerize her anytime. He stopped the dance and stared down at her, his eyes clearly showing sadness, confusion, and curiosity.

"Why would you talk that way about yourself?" he queried, keeping his voice in a monotone.

"Because it's true…" she looked up at him, "there are so many girls better than me; both mentally and physically…so…why me…of all people…?"

He blinked, oh, if only she would look directly into his eyes would she see that he thought of her as the craziest person in the world for asking that question. He opened his mouth in hopes to reply, but was then distracted by the sound of a horn, symbolizing that all must get ready immediately.

"I'm sorry…I have to go…" he sighed. He was about to pull away from their position until he saw the tears he hated oh so much gathering in her eyes.

"What's wrong…?" he asked.

"Before you go…please accept something that…I want to give you…" she started, biting her lower lip in nervousness.

"What…?"

"Close your eyes…it's a surprise…"

He would've raised a brow if he had any but obeyed. Once his teal eyes were hidden behind its eyelids, Olha leaned forward and lightly pressed their lips together before pulling away about a second later. Gaara opened his eyes, just in time to see her cheeks turn into a small shade of pink.

"What was that for…?"

She shrugged, removing the blush from her face, "It's for good luck…"

The red head gave her a single nod and started to head outside.

"Gaara;" Olha called, causing him to look back at her, "if I receive word that Suna loses, I am going to kill you…"

He managed to curve his lips ever so slightly, "don't fret; your father is the least of my worries…"

The comment made her smile, "don't die out there, okay?"

"Of course…" with that, he left.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

A change in plans came in order in the Suna campsite. Five Jounins will be left in camp to protect Olha in case Mist nins managed to reach it, seeing as though until midnight strikes, the Mizukage will do anything to get Olha in time.

The rest of the troops went with the Kazekage to the frontal positions, getting ready for the fight that was to come to them soon. As they waited for the Mist troops to make their appearance, they prayed that their lives shall be spared so that they could come home to their loved ones once again.

Sabaku no Gaara thought otherwise…

He touched his lips, remembering the tingling sensation he felt when Olha pressed hers against it. He didn't know why, but for the second they were like that, everything felt so right. It was as if that was meant to happen; as if that was how it should've been.

Then again, when he saw her smile at him before he left, it was such a sad smile. He felt his heart drop; it was a heavy weight on him to see her smile that way. He wanted to see her smile in happiness; he wanted to see that rare smile he wished to see for so long.

A glare formed in his eyes when he saw he Mist army marching up to their frontal line. He focused on the Mizukage who decided to stay in front of the battle.

'_It's his fault…he took away that smile I wanted to see for so long…he is to blame for all that has transpired to her…he will suffer…I swear it…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the swirling sand dancing around her toes. The war was about to begin, and even though she wanted to be the one to kill her father, she is sad to say, she isn't strong enough. Her thoughts then drifted elsewhere when she touched her lips.

She couldn't believe it…she wouldn't believe it…but she had to believe it…

She has fallen in love with the Demon of Sand itself, Sabaku no Gaara.

Those times when she was away from Suna, all the beatings she took, she never ever stopped thinking about him. She cannot deny it any longer…but she won't be able to tell if he would accept the feeling.

She buried her face into the palm of her hands as she thought on another topic.

She was afraid, terrified of what may happen to him when he engages into a fight with her father.

'_That book given to me when I was in Suna…it was always like a portal to my future with Gaara…it always told what is going to happen…I read the whole thing when I was in Mist…and I'm afraid…'_

With her face covered in her hands, she began to sob, louder and louder after thinking of the ending of the story; yet, her cries were unheard outside the tent.

'_In the book…the Sandman…dies…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: I shall not say anything more but the fact that THEY FINALLY KISSED! Please review! **


	29. Dance of Protection

**Black Roses666: WAA! 4 more chapters to go! I am SO proud of this story –tear- THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Snowgirl1228:** Ah, well, I'm the author and I know what's best. XD  
**O-dragon:** No, it's not a real book. I made it to go along with the story.  
**BlackVampireRose:** Question: how _do_ you have an affair with a bloody story?  
**Lose-your-voice:** Be careful lose-your-voice, or you might lose your voice! XD**Bunny the Assassin:** It's alright, but I'm glad you like it!  
**Kiya Tenashi:** Does this answer your question?  
**Demon Kaizoku:** That…was…so…beautiful! Your review made me want to cry! –Tear-  
**Tearful Joy:** Well, since you said please, sure!  
**Cantouchthis17:** Here you go!  
**Chi-Chi:** You have a lot of time in your hands o.O  
**TsukiharaKitty:** Arigato!  
**BrokenHeartAlchemist:** -pat- -pat- there's always a pot of gold in the end of the rainbow…if you could find it coz it's a circle!  
**KuraiNimbus:** Looks like you have to wait and see!  
**Kat:** We all love Gaara, don't we?  
**Darkchild:** Sorry that it wasn't SO soon!  
**YounamemeArika:** Nice acronym!  
**Tsumemasa:** -hides-  
**Sora Hanasawa:** Yeah…SO FAR!  
**Lightningstrxu:** Yeah, I agree.  
**Frogbuddy:** Do you expect her to memorize the words of the book? Besides, I was lazy XP  
**Vibeke:** Agreed!  
**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: **the things we do for our stories…  
**Paprika012345:** Once again, I agree!  
**Insanly Dark –save me-:** Ya, and did you know that your "Insanly" is actually spelled wrong? Just pointing it out XP  
**Speed Ninja Alchemist:** It was only a kiss for good luck…or is it? XD  
**I'manobody:** Thanks a lot!  
**Sakunari:** Uh…sure?  
**A Dallop A Daisy:** EVERYONE is saying that!  
**LooSUrxinxDiego:** It WILL and nice.  
**DemonGal19:** Coz he trusts Olha.  
**Reiana:** Things like that take time…  
**Lil'Christal:** Uh…toodles?  
**Siana Mishimori:** Isn't everyone?  
**Element Girls:** It's pretty coz I made it pretty!  
**IknowPPLonCRACK:** Don't we all?  
**IceNight009:** Ahehehehe…  
**DemonShadow Guardian:** Here ya go!  
**AzArGuRl:** Yep, dies…  
**Mina the Mischevious:** uh…ya!  
**Animecrazy666:** it's okay…  
**Tantei39kunoichi:** Ahehehehehe…I'll see you in school…with Asami! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
**Emily-the-elemental:** Here's the update!  
**Brat-always-day-and-night:** I thought you didn't like Gaara…  
**Lost Demon102:** But am I not your eternal rival?  
**Adventurous Dream Girl:** Why is everyone so mad at me? –Cries-  
**NoCareChakara:** If you could catch me! MWAHAHA!  
**Hari-chan15:** Okay, I'll be waiting for it!  
**CryOfTheGhost:** Okay…-backs away-  
**Kira:** Thankies!  
**YamiKitsuneKami:** It's a gift!  
**White Alchemist Taya:** coz I said so!  
**The blackdash:** Our country's corrupt enough as it is…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**29th Dance:Protection**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha's fingers wrestled each other nervously as she watched the setting sun. It was only a few more hours; just a few more hours until she could finally sleep in peace; a few more hours until her curse is lifted and she would be free from the taboo that was supposedly to come on her eighteenth birthday. She found herself fortunate to still be breathing right now.

She got her strength back, that was certain, but she knew that she cannot risk going out to the battle field. She knew it was the smartest and, not to mention, safest decision one could make when placed in her predicament; it counts for both her and Gaara.

One thing was certain, though; she was gravely worried for the life of the Kazekage. She has yet to receive word; and so far, she has, but not enough; about him, and those who come back because of need of medical attention either said that they didn't see him or that he was kicking some serious ass out there.

Whenever she heard the latter, she would smile to herself and think, _'some people never change…it has only been a few days since I have already forgotten the reason why he became the Kazekage at such a young age…'_

Occasionally, when she was extremely worried, she call forth the wind with the little chakra she had left and have it spy for her on the battlefield. A smile formed on her lips to see Suna inflicting grave damage on the Mist troops.

'_Serves them right…'_

Once again, the surge of worry would come to her every time she remembered the previous encounter with Gaara. She was, indeed, in love with him, and he to her. The problem was, she didn't know why.

Even though she was somewhat considered rather intelligent, she couldn't figure it out.

Why would a person like Sabaku no Gaara like her?

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Sand Kazekage allowed a sadistic smirk escape his lips as he formed yet another hand symbol, causing the sand around him to be manipulated into his slaves; making them shoot out of the ground like swords and spear through the hearts of ten Mist shinobis straight into their cold hearts, killing them instantly.

It has been a while since he last went on a killing spree such as this. The feeling of shivers up his spine at the screams and gasps of pain came back to him, but this time, though, he is capable to control the massive power within him, as well as his lust for more bloodshed.

He had absolutely no idea why he was so angry as he fought the Mist nins. He killed more Mist Jounins in a second than what his own shinobis could in an hour. He killed them out of anger and frustration over something he has yet to figure out.

Maybe it was because he wanted to keep those Mist shinobis away from his village he swore to protect whence he became the Kazekage. He would hate himself for the rest of his life if any of the innocent villagers got hurt during this war.

Maybe it was the Mizukage's unwise decision to throw a war at Suna for the worst and most pointless possible reason that was not even his own problem to start with in the first place.

Maybe it was the injustice of the Mist country for their graduation exam. A child mustn't suffer by killing his/her friends, and it was simply inhuman for an innocent child to be put through that.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the insensitive and barbaric tradition of the Livarte clan that got him all riled up. No one, not even he, could stand seeing a girl suffer massively just for the power of another who didn't deserved the power in the first place.

Whatever it was, it made him angry; so angry that he just continued to kill the many Mist Jounins for not actually giving a single damn of what they were truly doing.

A wise man once told him that when there is something, or someone that you wish to protect, that is when you truly become strong.

"Something to protect…is there even such a thing…?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha allowed her eyes to open with a smile spreading across her face as the wind whispered the report on what was happening in the battle field. Suna was, indeed, getting the upper hand on the Water Country, and most of it is credited to Gaara's killer intent. He seemed frustrated as he massacred every enemy he came across. This somehow confused her.

'_His killer intent is monstrous…it is unspeakable; no words can describe it…was this the Gaara that gave him his frightening reputation? Was this the reason why he was hated so much?'_

She placed a finger to her chin in thought, looking back at the many files of her brain for something, anything, to come out.

'_When he was little…no one would play with him…he was called a demon; a monster; a murderer…surely, he would be angry at them…but only because he was protecting himself from the monsters who called him such things…it's perfectly understandable…in my view anyways…I've been there; I've experienced that…'_

She stood and began pacing around the tent, hoping that it would help her organize her thoughts so she may get out of the state. Usually, she would've figured it out, but then other thoughts would appear in her mind.

'_His killer intent grown horrendously every time he tried to protect himself, or…protect something extremely precious to him; the latter makes him even stronger…but then…what is this precious thing that he wishes to protect…?_

_What does he find so important to him…?'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

At the corner of his eyes, Gaara caught sight of his older brother being thrown back by a Mist ninja. Kankurou stumbled through the sand, gripping a bleeding arm and twitching his eye in frustration and/or pain.

Though he would love to see his brother suffer, now was not that time for him to allow this to pass. He ran to his side and stared at the Mist nin who managed to man handle his brother in such a way.

"Careful…Gaara; this guy's though…" Kankurou managed, sitting up and staring the young Kazekage.

The younger one simply smirked, "you've forgotten why I _am_ the Kazekage…"

"Still…this guy's water jutsus are powerful…"

"I can manage…you better head back to camp and bandage that arm."

"Are you two done chit chatting? I'm getting bored here…" the Mist nin noted, taking a few steps forward to make his presence known to the two siblings.

Gaara glared at the approaching male, stopping the Mist shinobi in his tracks. "State your name…" he growled, the look of death planted on his eyes.

"My name is Kuro, and I take it that you're the Kazekage, correct?" he replied confidently…but a little _too_ confident.

"Go back to camp, Kankurou…" the red head started to walk towards his new foe. His older brother immediately obeyed and set out to camp.

"I must say…" Kuro started, "I am very impressed. You've made quite a name around the many countries: the youngest Kazekage; the Demon Child; the Desert Monster, amongst many other intimidating names."

"Go on and run back to your burrow, rat; no one came to see your ugly face." Gaara retorted, a dangerous glare with such killer intent glowing in his eyes.

"Insults already; my, such class; you don't even know me that well yet!"

"Oh, I know well enough to kill you…"

"Really now; you wouldn't kill a childhood friend of Olha, would you?"

"If you are trying to deceive me then you are failing miserably; one, if Olha didn't want you dead, she would've told me; two, if you were her friend, you would've at least _tried_ to help her; and three, you wouldn't be fighting against Suna in the first place.

The look of sheer surprise in Kuro's features was just enough to make Gaara smirk.

"You're sharp…it's no wonder you're the Kazekage…" Kuro commented before lifting up his hands into a seal.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Kankurou; oh dear, what happened to you…?" Olha rushed to the older boy's side as he collapsed to his knees, clutching a bleeding arm.

The said boy passed her a smirk, "compare my condition to yours and we'll see who needs more medical attention…"

The bluenette pouted but then helped Kankurou up, "have you seen Gaara in the battle field…?"

"Yup…he's the one who practically saved my life from that guy!"

"What…guy…?"

"He says his name is Kuro…or something like that…hey, do you know him…?"

Olha froze when Kuro's name rang in her mind before she loosened up her tense shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Kankurou. He may appear to be strong, and he is the Mist village's best warrior aside the Mizukage, but since he's facing Gaara, the battle should be easy." She reassured as the two made their way.

"You seem confident…" he raised a brow.

"Gaara's killer intent is monstrous! Have you noticed it?"

"Yeah…let's hope her doesn't go all Shukaku on the guy…"

"I wouldn't mind…"

He blinked in confusion.

"Kuro deserves it…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara immediately shot out his hand and sand wrapped around Kuro's hand seal, stopping his attack. With a clench of his fist, the sand crushed his hands, breaking the bones almost instantly.

"With your hands broken you can no longer perform any ninjutsu…" Gaara kept an impassive look on his face, making sure that his opponent won't see any weakness within him.

Kuro's eyes clearly showed his frustration and pain before he spoke up.

"Such atrocious murder intention…what got you so angry…?"

The Kazekage raised an invisible brow.

"People like you don't deserve my pity…" he replied, "You were just there, weren't you? You were just there, watching her suffer under the cold hands of her own father, and you didn't do, and you didn't even try to do a single damn thing about it."

"What…? What do you mean by 'her'…?"

"You just stood there, pointing and laughing at her pain and agony, as if you couldn't are less about her feelings and her thoughts; as if she was just a circus freak to be picked on for the rest of her life. Are you amused now? She was almost dead when I saved her from your troops…"

"Oh, you mean Olha? She deserves the punishment, she killed my father!"

"So you think that allowing her to suffer will make your father come back to this world? Listen up, I'm not exactly sure of what had transpired, but from what I know of her, she either kills to protect herself from harm, or it was just a misunderstood accident…nothing more…"

"Shut up!" Kuro exclaimer, "Why are you on her side, huh? Why do you wish to save her life from what was destined for her?"

"Because I know how it feels…we almost had the same life…" Gaara shot out his hand and the sand wrapped around Kuro's body, "I wish to…protect something…"

"What is there to protect of her…? What do you see in her…?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

After a few persuasions and arguments, Kankurou finally allowed Olha to bandage his arm for him; at the same time, leaving all his "manly" pride at being somewhat independent.

"I find it ironic, don't you? I mean, when you came back here last night, I thought they were going to mummify you with bandages…" he chuckled, earning a friendly punch to his uninjured arm.

"Look who's talking…" she retorted, "I've only been away for a week and your jokes are cornier than ever!" she then pulled the bandage tightly enough for him to wince, but not enough to re-open his wound.

"Watch it! I'm injured!" he laughed.

The bluenette cracked a smile just by looking at her friend, but when the win whispered to her the news on the battle field, he smile grew even wider. She looked up at the sku and gave a silent prayer.

'_Thank you Kami-sama…thank you so much…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The Kazekage was silent and still for a moment, waiting for an answer to come to his mind. At long last, it did.

"What I see in her…I will think of that later…"

He slowly began to crush the Mist ninja, smirking at the sound of bones cracking.

"What I am trying to protect is something rare and fragile…"

Gaara then closed his fist, feeling Kuro's blood rain down upon him. In a whisper, he continued.

"It's a smile…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: And so marks the death of Kuro! Yes; I've been waiting for so long for him to die! Go Gaara!**


	30. Dance of Truth

**Black Roses666: Yay; 30 chapters already! I love (not really) you guys SO much for making this story such a success! THANK YOU!**

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School's starting so I'll be updating a wee bit slower…probably…**

**I'manobody:** Actually, the correct term is "review" but thanks anyways!  
**TsukiharaKitty:** Yes; go Kawaii-Baka no Gaara!  
**Darkchild:** Yeah, this is when I get out of school and have time to type!  
**Crimson moonlight and bloody rain:** Yes, indeed, we are all so very kind. X3  
**BattleStations:** Well, I hope you like this chapter as well!  
**Tsume-Hiei Lover:** Sorry for not updating soon enough!  
**Violet:** May he be the best Kazekage (which he is) EVER!  
**SpArKlY-LiTeS:** Yay, another reader! Woot!  
**Eliva:** I made this story before I knew the fact that Gaara's demon disappears, so yeah, please forgive me for that.  
**Cantouchthis17:** Here ya go!  
**I am who I am:** Why thanks a lot!  
**BlackVampireRose:** Hey, so that's where he is? Oh well, not my fault if you get arrested for kidnapping. Tata!  
**Kurenai-sama:** But all stories must come to an end…  
**Suko-chan:** yes, I _do_ feel special.  
**CoolRiku:** Nice to have you back! I missed ya!  
**Darklight03:** Well, he should, after all, he _is_ THE Sabaku no Gaara.  
**Element Girls:** Correction, Gaara _killed_ Kuro.  
**Greeneyedwolf:** I HOPE it would be as good as this…  
**Midorino Ochuwa:** Technically, this is a fanfiction, but I guess book is also a good term…  
**EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon:** Thanks for the review!  
**BrokenHeartAlchemist:** Thanks for being so faithful!  
**Queen of Hearts: **EVERYONE is excited to see that.  
**YounamemeArika:** Well, here's the update. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
**YamiKitsuneKami:** As of now…three.  
**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu:** XD…that's all…  
**Vampire.vrs.Wolves:** Yes, indeed, he's the coolest of the cools.  
**Samantha: **The Eighteen year old Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, is not "cute"! The Eighteen year old Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, is"hot"!  
**Sora. The angel of the sky:** Well, I type fast so…it happens…  
**Sakunari: **You should feel special; I waste my time to e-mail you XD  
**A Dallop A Daisy:** I'm sure THAT'S a given…  
**Audienceofzero:** Cool…you changed your user…oh, and don't worry about boosting my ego! XD  
**Demon Kaizoku:** Mwahahahaha! The Mizukage shall die! DIE!  
**Vibeke:** Well, I don't want to give any spoilers for the ending so…good luck trying to figure it out!  
**Snowgirl1228:** Don't worry; when I make a promise, I keep it.  
**IknowPPLonCRACK:** Its official, Laziness will dominate the world!  
**AzArGuRl:** Yes, it does.  
**KuraiNimbus:** Yup! He rocks my socks! XD  
**IceNight009:** Time for you to figure it out!  
**Lonelyangel1413:** Wait no more!  
**Solitarywarrior:** No problemo!  
**Tsumemasa:** My friends would proudly tell you that my one flaw is that I cannot draw…which is true…-cries-  
**Hari-chan15:** He gets cornier every time…  
**CryOfTheGhost:** Kuro is this bastard who used to be Olha's 'lover'. It is explained in chapter 15.  
**Emily-the-elemental:** Someone sure is happy…  
**NoCareChakara: **it's amazing how simply one word could affect the soul…  
**LostDemon102:** Okay, here's a challenge for you in school…try to get at least 2 grades higher than me.  
**LilChristal:** Hi and yes, it does sound funny XD  
**Tantei39kunoichi:** Hurrah, good for you.  
**Kira:** He is such a slow person, ya notice?  
**Forrbidden fire:** Yes, indeed.  
**The blackdash:** Actually, chapter 29 had 2527 words. Chapter 3 had 827.  
**White Alchemist Taya:** I can't see why one wouldn't…  
**Frogbuddy:** Sadly…no sequel. XP  
**Becomingthis:** Smiley! XDD  
**Ghostioanddaigona:** okay…randomness…  
**Lightningstrxu: **ahem…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**13thShadowKnight: **Okay…you're freaking me out…  
**LooSUrxinxDiego:** Yes, it is…  
**Paprika012345:** Don't kill me! –Hides-

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then why am I making a fanfic in the first place?**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**30th Dance:Truth**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The sun was down, symbolizing the fact that the moon was up; the stars came about, but the battle had yet to stop its wrath of impact. Both evils not even thinking of backing down on their fight, wanting to protect their village and loved ones; more and more of the shinobis, though, on both sides, began to take their retreat to camp in order to rest, heal their wounds, and regain their lost energy; but of course, this thought didn't dare cross the Kages minds at all.

Gaara was casually walking down the sand filled battled field, clearing his own path of Mist troops with ease as he looked around for his main target whose surrender would immediately signal Suna's victory. He popped a chakra pill in his mouth, feeling as though his chakra is going down too low for his comfort.

"Where are you…?" he asked himself, eyes darting from left to right, consistently looking behind him in case of a surprise attack from behind.

His foot hit a large lump of solid, seemingly too hard to be just a sand dune, and too heavy to be a rock. Looking down, he found a dead body of one of his own men, a Suna shinobi. His wounds were freshly opened and he wasn't very pale yet, immediately giving off the signs that he was _just_ murdered then and there.

'_He was killed by a rather strong jutsu…only a Kage would have the immense power to do that…there's no doubt about it; the Mizukage's close…'_

He continued walking calmly, seeing as though the many shinobis in both sides are continuously retreating in order to catch both their breaths and energies. His eyes darted around, concentrating on his surroundings in order to find his prey.

Suddenly, he felt something menacing in the air around him; something was out of place.

He allowed a smirk to escape his lips.

"My, my, I expected much better stealthy-ness than that, Mizukage. After all, you are _supposed_ to be the strongest shinobi in your village, which probably sounds like an insult to me right now…I was really hoping for some competition in you, especially after that excessive amount of punishment you were able to inflict on your own daughter with your bare hands in such a short span of a single week…"

He looked behind him; smirk still intact, at the man whom he grew to think of as a despicable excuse of a father.

"I can now see why you are named the Kazekage at such a young age. Your senses are sharp, and you managed to single handedly kill one of my strongest shinobis, Kuro, without even breaking a sweat. You even managed to escape my Mist fortress when all the odds were against you along with my daughter and make it look easy. What a truly remarkable child you are…"

"Well, I have no more intention to sacrifice any more of my shinobis. Shall we end it here?"

"I'm looking forward to that…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha sat on the bed inside the Kazekage's tent; her wounds were being cleansed and re-bandaged by a female medical nin. She would occasionally wince from time to time, but her thoughts would mostly keep her away from thinking of the pain. She was worried of so many things…

Gaara had not come back to the campsite yet, but the recent reports of her little spy, a.k.a. the wind, told her that the said shinobi was alive and well, yet, not even those, alongside the witnessing Suna ninjas, could convince her not to be worried of the red head.

Another thing that worried her was the fact that it was a few more hours until midnight, and she was worried for whatever plan the Mizukage has in store for her. If she knows him well, which she does, he'll use that computer in his brain in order to cook up something sinister. She must be prepared.

What's more is that most, if not all, of the Suna shinobis have returned to camp in order to rest and to heal their injuries, meaning there will be not even a soul out on the battle field to cover Gaara's back…

Then again, the red head wouldn't want to accept such help…

She chuckled, finding the thought rather funny. It has only been a week, merely seven days, since she's left Suna to go back "home" and he was still the same Gaara she remembered; independent, anti-social, and completely clueless and oblivious to strong emotions, like love, as an example.

Yet, when he saved her from the Mist troops, he was a totally different person; it was as if all this time, he had an inner personality, a split second which he never showed anyone but her. Although she now understood why (which is explained in chapter 27) she may never know why she shoes her, of all the people in the world.

Then came another question: what the hell was his third promise to her? He said it would be something she would surely enjoy, so what could it possibly be? Heck, she doesn't even know what she would enjoy the most!

She placed a finger to her chin in thought, but her thoughts were distracted by the sound of the tent opening. She jerked her head violently towards the figure that entered, and sighed in relief to see it was Kankurou.

"Hello, Kankurou. What's up?" she blinked for a moment in wonder. Wasn't he supposed to be helping the injured Suna nins?

"Heya, Olha, wanna watch Gaara's fight with the Mizukage?"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

A spear of water shot through the air, and was supposedly aimed for the center of Gaara's brain, but because of his quick reflexes, he merely tilted his head slightly to the side and the spear went by him, leaving him unharmed.

"It's close to midnight; you have something planned, don't you?"

It was the Mizukage's turn to dodge as he hopped away the moment he noticed the sand swirling around his feet. He was lucky that once for if he stayed just a second (literally) longer, lances of sand would've shot up from the ground and stabbed him in every vital area of his body.

"What makes you say that, my young competitor?"

The red head disappeared in a swirl of sand as the Mizukage summoned five water spears to attack him all at the same time. The water only managed to hit his gourd, which he left behind to be taken as bait, and so that he wouldn't carry that heavy load when he teleported. The Kazekage reappeared behind Etero, who immediately took notice of his presence and jumped a few feet away.

"You managed to capture me by using your own son, for a man that desperate for power; I know that you won't give up. You would surely think of someway to get Olha back…"

The Livarte back flipped multiple times and managed to avoid all spots where in the sand was supposed to shoot up in order to give its master the upper hand.

"Smart boy, it is indeed no longer a wonder to the world why you are the current Kazekage…"

With some force, the Mizukage got himself to the air where in he did dozens of hand symbols with an inhuman speed. Afterwards, he spat on the sand as he came back down and firmly forced his hand on the grown, making it start to glow.

"Suiton; Suishouha!" (Water element; water wave)

The ground began to shake when out of the blue, from the place Etero spat, a huge tsunami of water burst up and began crashing down upon the Kazekage, who quickly teleported himself with the sand behind his older nemesis where is he did his own set of hand seals.

"Bakuryu Ryusa!" (Desert Avalanche)

Whence the Mizukage turned his head towards the other Kage behind him, there was a tsunami of sand falling down on him. His reaction took him too long as his eyes widened when the sand fell down upon him, but being the Mizukage, he managed to keep his cool immediately afterwards and managed to think of a way to get away quickly,.

He used Kawarimi no Jutsu (body substitution technique) to change his place with the boulder that was just behind the Kazekage. Gaara, with the help of his loyal sand, sensed what he did and the sand shot up behind him in order to stop Etero's attack from behind with a Kunai.

The leader of Mist jumped back when the sand shot up and Gaara turned towards him with a blank look plastered on his eyes, as if this was just another one of those boring fights. His ability to mask his emotions has been rather perfected over the years.

"You're stalling…" the younger one crossed his arms, tone dripping with disgust.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha raised a suspicious brow at the Sand Sibling that entered the room. There was something about him that just wasn't right. Her eyes then fell upon his arm.

'_Wait…didn't I bandage that arm of his a few hours back…? It's not like him to take out bandages, especially because his wound can open easily…also…isn't he supposed to be in the battle field helping the injured Suna nins come back, and carrying the dead ones here? That is…unless…'_

She smirked to herself, slightly shaking her head. She could use a good laugh.

"Sure thing…Kankurou…let's go…" she replied, slightly chuckling.

As they ventured through the battlefield, which seemingly emptied due to the late hours of night, Olha thought it was about time that she burst the bubble of a certain someone and make that certain someone feel like shit.

"So…how's Emela…?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly to the side and glancing at her male companion.

"Oh, she's ok- -" Kankurou clasped his hands over his mouth, suddenly realizing the fatal mistake he has committed: giving off his identity.

Emela is a girl from _Mist_ who _Ur_ courted to be his girlfriend. They've been together for about a month already.

"You'll never learn, won't you, my stupid little brother?" she chuckled, holding back the cruel laugh she was supposed to add.

'Kankurou's' body started to change back to its original form; the form of the ten year old boy from Mist known as Ur Livarte. He glared at his sister, angry at her for making him feel so inferior, but also in fear that now, the two are in the middle of the battle field and there is no one who can help him.

"Well, we're still going to see _my_ father!" he exclaimed, frowning as he did the one thing he could do in his situation and that is to roughly grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him over a sand dune where they laid their eyes upon the two Kages.

"Father; I have her!" Ur called out, suddenly wrapping Olha with his arms so she wouldn't move.

His outburst caused the two Kages to look up at them. Olha froze at the sight of her father, feeling the chills of fear shivering her spine as her muscles tensed up. This was _not_ the part of her plan. She was to _kill_ Ur so that no one can interfere with Gaara's fight, then she would teleport his dead corpse to the Mizukage to give Gaara the upper hand.

Her eyes traveled to Gaara, who stared at her wide eyed before his pupils fell upon Ur with a glare attached to them. The Mizukage then took out a Kunai and used a teleportation jutsu to move his body in front of Olha before she could even register what was happening and charged the Kunai straight to her heart.

Olha closed her eyes, knowing that she doesn't have enough time to react to the situation, even though Ur let go of her to not become a victim of the attack. She allowed a single tear to fall from her bright blue orbs as she realized that Gaara would never know that it is possible that he could be loved in this world.

Yet, the stab didn't come.

"I thought I told you that I hate seeing you cry…"

The female Livarte opened her eyes; releasing more tears into her face, and saw fiery red hair belonging to no one else in Suna other than Sabaku no Gaara. She blushed when she realized that his hand managed to snake around her waist protectively with a sphere of sand surrounding them both from the outside world. Her contact with her two family members was all broken.

"G-Gaara…" she stuttered, wiping away the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful…"

"No need to apologize; the Mizukage is going crazy to kill you. You must get out of here now and never leave the campsite."

"There isn't enough air in here to teleport…"

"Once I put a small opening on top of us, should it be enough for you?"

"Yes, it will. Thank you for saving me again, Gaara…promise me you'll come back safe…"

"I promise…"

A small opening came out on the top of the Sand Sphere, signaling Olha to do a courtesy when Gaara let go of her. The wind wrapped around her and she disappeared, teleporting back to the Suna campsite.

'_That was a close one…too close for comfort…'_ she sighed, wiping away the beads of sweat falling from her head.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

As his sand defense began to disappear, Gaara teleported himself behind Ur, who was completely oblivious to his traces of chakra, being at such a young age. The only time Ur noticed who was behind him was when the Kazekage wrapped an arm around his neck and waist, adding some pressure.

"Etero, you despicable fool; bringing your son to war just to kill your daughter for her wind abilities is a low blow, especially for a father…" he growled, teal eyes flaring up in anger.

"Let go of my son!" the Mizukage roared, clenching his fist hard with a glare in his eyes.

"'Let go'? Was that what Olha cried out to you when you pushed her mother to a guillotine? Did she call out to you to let go of her mother?" Gaara tightened his grip around Ur's neck, making the little boy have hard time breathing.

"Hah; not only did she shout, she cried and cried her eyes out!" Etero let out a laugh at the memory, "She was pathetic!"

"Did you let go of her mother? No; you beheaded her in front of your own daughter. You killed the last person who could've made her life much, much happier…" the red head's glare turned gravely deadly.

The Mizukage returned the killer look in his eyes.

"You love her, don't you?"

"What do you mean…?" Gaara's eyes went wide as his grip on Ur's neck loosened slightly, giving the boy some air to breathe.

Etero simply laughed at the comment, "sorry for forgetting that you are the notorious Demon of Sand. You have absolutely no idea what being in love is like, don't you?

"What are you getting to?"

"As I have observed, you wish to protect her from harm…tell me, why else would you risk yourself by saving my useless daughter from my army?"

"I…I don't know…"

"You love her, admit it. You feel like you need her with you by your side and that if anyone hurt her, you would make sure that person would rot in the hottest flames of the underworld…"

Gaara looked down for a brief moment, feeling everything that confused him before come together piece by every little piece. The Mizukage took advantage of his absent minded state and began his set of hand symbols to summon up his jutsu.

'_Olha knew what I was feeling…but she didn't want to tell me because she didn't want to confuse me with my own emotions…she kept it a secret from me because she knew that I didn't know what love is…she was waiting for a time when there is no more hurt, suffering, or death to show me how to love someone…she didn't want me to see love as a war…'_

"Suiton; Suishouha!"

The voice immediately brought Gaara back to his senses and he noticed that a wave water was going to crash down on him, but not at Ur. It was a bit smaller than the last one but was nevertheless powerful.

Before the wave could crash down on him, he teleported both him and Ur away from the water calamity. He gritted his teeth in anger whence he remembered who he was dealing with; the man who _killed_ the person Olha _loved_ as a child; he killed the person Olha _needed_ as a child. For that, his nemesis _will_ pay the price.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" he stepped aside from Ur, extending a hand towards the boy. The sand shot up and wrapped itself around Ur, tightly, slightly suffocating him.

"Monster; what are you doing to my son!" Etero exclaimed, frozen in his position. Gaara closed his eyes; everything, indeed, was coming together.

'_I loved her…and that was why I feel stronger whenever I am with her…I feel angry when she's hurt…but…Etero loves his son as well, yet he is a coward. He may be the Mizukage but deep down, he is nothing but a coward who would do anything, even if it means sacrificing his own family for their power…and that…'_

Gaara opened his eyes, his teal pupils showing unspeakable anger.

"That is the lowest form of a demon possible…"

He began closing his fist slowly, making the pain that surged through Ur's body excruciatingly painful. Blood oozed out from the young Livarte's eyes as replacement for his tears.

"My son!"

"I promised Olha that for the amount of pain you managed to inflict on her, I will multiply it ten times on you…this is for the pain she felt for her mother's death…" with that said, he closed his fist, "Sabaku SouSou…"

"Daddy!" was the last thing that ever came out of Ur's mouth before his body exploded, making the weather forecast of the day rain his blood. As Etero allowed his tears to freely fall from his eyes, Gaara's killer intent grew.

'_I love her…and I need her…I won't let this man make her suffer any longer!'_

"You're next to pay…a girl like Olha doesn't deserve to live the same life as I had…she doesn't deserve to suffer…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666:I apologize once again for not updating sooner than expected, but as you can see, I made this chapter long for your enjoyment! Please review and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	31. Dance of Victory

**Black Roses666: Once again, I am SO sorry for the late update! GOMEN!**

**Passionit219: Hahaha, yeah.**  
Moogle in paradisu: Well, as I have said before, I wrote this before I even knew that his demon isn't in him anymore.  
**Random-fan: wow, I would never believe there would be someone who could read all those thirty chapters in a single sitting…**  
Lillyshinobiwolf94: Hey, thanks, and sorry if it wasn't as soon as you hoped.  
**TsukiharaKitty:****Thank you SO much!**  
219: At first, I didn't get it, then, I understood.  
**Samantha:****Yeah, well, I hope you like this chapter as well!**  
Kat: It's pointless to have a favorite chapter because eventually, there ma be a chapter better than this.  
**Demon of wind 2: I'm flattered! Thanks!**  
Firerose13: MWAHAHA! Another Minion Against Etero Livarte! (MAEL)  
**Darkness angel:** **So true…so true…**  
Machuta Ariole: BUT if you do that to me then I won't be able to update.  
**Rei Oshimaru:****Thankies!**  
Queen of Hearts: who knew one word can be so…touching?  
**Le Retarded: I guess your new user serves you well…**  
Ricecooker2000: well, I am only thirteen and I am merely human, so I thank you for your honesty.  
**The blackdash and The Scarletmist: LECHON!**  
Gokusgrl-Saiyuki: Well, when you said that, doing it sounds impossible…but I MADE it possible…  
**Sakunari and Sasuke: I helped you with that already.**  
IknowPPLonCRACK: Well, as I have said to Kat, I think of it as pointless to have a favorite chapter.  
**Tearful Joy: Oh, well, don't worry, all is forgiven.**  
Greeneyedwolf: I think you've read my message wrong…my summer's OVER.  
**Mina the Mischevious: is it just me or are you always lazy to give me more than 5 words…**  
13thShadowKnight: I also found it funny…so?  
**Shogo Mayonaka: Why thank you!**  
Sandore: Thanks a bunch!  
**Sora. The angel of the sky: Ah, get your eyes back; you fool, so that you can read!**  
Tsumemasa: CHIBI GAARA! –Hugs-  
**Darklight03: Actually, what Gaara did was save another person's life because if Ur lives, he would have the chance to continue the Livarte clan tradition. You should be thanking Gaara…**  
Violet: Thankies!  
**Yin's Little Light of Sanity:** **That was why I made the Mizukage tell him love! MWAHAHA! 1oneone1!**  
Slugger42: Thanks!  
**Frogbuddy: oh, really…? Thanks so much! Actually, I'm thinking of a SasuOC fic (though I highly dislike Sasuke) and I hope it does well as well!**  
Tantei39kunoichi: Hahaha, indeed he can…  
**I'manobody: Hahaha, I'm flattered, but every story must come to an end.**  
Asavako: As I have said once, I shall say it again, my summer's OVER.  
**Anbu Nin Alchemist: Well, since you said PLEZ…no! Just kidding…**  
Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: yes, go Gaara indeed…  
**YamiKitsuneKami: Hahaha, that's the genius of it!**  
CrazyAzzy: -blink- -blink- uh…okay?  
**Element Girls: Yes, he did kill him. How can you not tell?**  
Siana Mishimori: Haha, well, glad that it's back to normal.  
**Reiana: XD haha, good luck then.**  
Animefreak: -LE GASP- How DARE you think that I quit this story?  
**CryOfTheGhost: let me guess…you were too lazy to log in…**  
Solitarywarior: Hehe, thanks for the compliment.  
**I am who I am: Well, I am what I am.**  
Emily-the-elemental: Ahehe, HORAY!  
**Lonelyangel1413: Why, thank you!**  
Demon Kaizoku: uh…right…kid(s)…  
**Animecrazy666: Really? Which forum! It's important! Also, if Gaara DID let him live, then he would just continue his family tradition. The Livarte boys are full of pride and greed for power.**  
Paprika012345: I am amazed that you are still loyal to this fic…  
**Biclove: Why only one clap?**  
Hoishe-chan: Here you go!  
**MikoHatome: You're not the only one…**  
White Alchemist Taya: wow, shortest review ever…  
**BrokenHeartAlchemist: I'm sorry but, there is a reason why I won't do a sequel…**  
Akatsukiprincess: and once again, you have changed your penname…  
**IceNight009: Well, if you see my profile, you can tell where my current location is so…**  
LooSUrxinxDiego: Why, thank you!  
**Kira: Glad also to have updated…**  
A Dallop A Daisy: Didn't Ur's body blow up so there isn't much remaining…?  
**Suko-chan: Well, sorry for not updating soon.**  
Lost Demon102: Hahaha…DADDY!  
**Ghostioanddaigona: Oh, I thought my fic was driving people mad…**  
Becomingthis: Hip, hip, HORAY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, this story would be an actual episode of the series.**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**31st Dance:Victory**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_You're next to pay…a girl like Olha doesn't deserve to live the same life as I had…she doesn't deserve to suffer…"_

The deep and dark voice alongside the glare in Gaara's eyes was just enough to bring shivers up the Mizukage's spine. Etero was intimidated, and mentally slapped himself crazy for that feeling of being so inferior. He was being frightened by an eighteen year old Kazekage. To him, _that_ was the most shameful thing a man his eminent status could do…

Yet, this was no ordinary eighteen year old Kazekage…it was the red haired demon of Sunakagure; Sabaku no Gaara.

Abandoning all the pride he had left within him, he fell to his knees and wept, staring at the puddles of blood surrounding the two Kages, tainting the sand as well as their clothes, all of which belonged to the older Kage's one and only son. He knows, as an experienced shinobi, he shouldn't cry in front of his enemies; but his loved one, his own son, his heir as the next Mizukage, the next person in line for the Livarte clan throne, his beloved Ur, was dead…

And he didn't do a single damn thing about it…it was _the_ most cowardice thing a man could do…

"So you're going to kill me now, aren't you? Your going to make it so that it would rain my blood…" he whimpered, like a stray dog, wanting to end this pain of loss in the war, loss of his son, and mostly, loss of his pride.

He looked up at the young Kazekage, expecting him to extend a hand towards him and kill him with his loyal sand. What he saw, instead, was a cold glare in Gaara's eyes as he formed a few hand seals in rapid speed.

"Suna Shigure…" (Desert Rain)

The sand territory targeted the Mizukage's limbs before accurately wrapping its golden grains around them. Etero looked quite shocked at the Kazekage's actions. He was supposed to be fully wrapped in sand and it was supposed to rain his blood in order to declare victory in Suna.

"What are you doing…?"

"For the degree of pain you inflicted on her, ever since she was at the young age of five…you don't deserve death…yet, at the least…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

All Suna shinobis, dead or alive, have been taken back to camp. Those who managed to survive were given treatments for the injuries they may have suffered during the clash of evils; those who couldn't hold on were listed in order to record the names of those who shall be acknowledged as heroes, whether they have won the war or not.

Olha stayed beside Temari (after making sure it _is_ Temari) as she listed the dead shinobis, helping her cover up the lifeless forms. Her mind was elsewhere, though, focusing on the young Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, during the whole time she worked.

She was scared for him, not only because he's facing her father, the Mizukage, but also because Ur could be used as an advantage on both parties.

Oh, if only she would've told him what love was, he would've immediately known her father's weakness…

She cursed her values. Her mother told her before, when she was still alive, something she kept close to her heart; a moment, and encounter she would never forget, even after all the traumatizing events that have occurred afterwards.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"_Olha, someday, you may meet someone who needs you, not only to help them with one of those trivial things in their life, such as chores, homework, and all the rest, but to help them learn what true happiness is. They may not ask you, but if you look closely at their eyes, you would be able to see their need. Keep this in mind: one cannot be truly happy if they do not know how to love him/herself, or another. You cannot be happy or content with your life by simply hating everyone else._

"_As a ninja, you will eventually be a part of a war, and when that time comes, you cannot, I repeat, cannot help, or teach anyone, no matter who they may be, what love feels like. Love is not a war; but is a strong emotion one feels when there is a need for someone else. You cannot allow anyone else to see love as a war…_

"_You cannot allow anyone else to end up like how your father did…_

"_Please, Olha, my only daughter, this is my final will to you…"_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Before, Olha had no idea what her mother meant with those words that time. She was still very young, around four or five years of age; she couldn't remember, but nevertheless, she loved her mother too much to disobey her. It was only when her mother was beheaded before her very eyes did she realize what those precious words meant.

Her father became the power hungry bastard he is now because he saw love as a war. He saw it as something one must win; as something only those with power can have. She hated him for that.

Even through the hatred boiling in her heart, she managed to smile when she looked up at the sky.

'_Oh, mother, I do not know how heavy your heart has been. I am so sorry for worrying you about me so much. Thank you, until the bottom of my heart, thank you; you had taught me everything I needed to know during the short time we were together, and now, I am close to becoming happy…truly happy…'_

"Hey, Olha; what's up…? You blacked out…" Temari inquired, staring at the younger female who looked as if the best thing in the world had just happened.

"Oh, nothing, are you done?" Olha smiled at her blonde friend, acting as if there was nothing in her mind at all.

"Not yet, but you can go in front of the campsite to wait for Gaara. If you see some Mist troops heading here, don't be afraid to call."

"Okay, don't worry; I'll see you!"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara extended a hand towards Etero, whose arms and legs were wrapped with sand, giving him no room to move at all. The red head's glare sent goose bumps on the Mizukage's skin, making things even more embarrassing on the older male's part. Nothing he would do could escape him from that devil look in the young one's eyes.

"I will make sure that you won't lay a finger on her ever again…" Gaara whispered under his breath, the words going unheard by Etero's ears.

He started to close his fist ever so slowly, forcing the bones of the Mizukage to break in an excruciatingly painful pace. The sound of the bones cracking one by one along with the loud and anguished cries of the Livarte was blissful music to the Kazekage's ears.

Becoming sick of his pace, Gaara decided to get this over with and closed his fist. The Mizukage's shrill cry of soreness and suffering was deafening; it made the red head wince from the loudness.

The pain was unbearable, having you bones completely crushed was, and is still considered as the most painful experience one can only imagine would happen in their lives.

"You killed my son, take away my one source of immense power, and remove the functions of my arms and legs…why are you doing all this for _her_? What did she do to deserve all this happiness? Why _her_, of all people…?" Etero asked, not finding any strong structure in his limbs to support his weight, bringing him to fall down forward, lying on his belly.

Gaara scoffed at the question, giving the older one another glare.

"That…was the stupidest question ever…"

"There are so many girls better…so many that are smarter, stronger, kinder, and much more beautiful than that cry baby! Why her?"

"The last time I have heard that question, it was Olha who asked me that, but I couldn't tell her my answer because I had to leave for this war. I'm surprised that you had the right mind to ask me the same question as her…I guess you really are her father, but since you insist, I guess I should tell you…"

The red head walked up in front of the Mizukage and crossed his arms, smirking when the guy attempted to look up at him with the remainder of the pride he had left, but failed quite miserably.

"She's the smartest girl I have met because has the intelligence to see right through me. She had the brains to know that I am not only a demon, but a human as well.

"She's stronger than any girl I have met because she is capable of smiling, loving, laughing, and being completely normal, as if nothing else had ever happened in her life to the eyes of others even though her life has been hell ever since she was a mere child…

"She's extremely kind, apologizing to others for her mistakes, and accepting apologies. The reason for her hatred towards you and your son is because you never apologized to her; I'm sure she would've at least accepted it.

"Most of all…I don't care about anyone's beauty…but Olha…she has a smile much more beautiful than anything or anyone I have ever seen or met!"

That did the trick, Etero began to cry; showing to his foe how truly weak and pathetic he is behind that thick mask of pride, hoping that the boy would just kill him then and there to end all this suffering.

"Please…kill me now…" he pleaded the red head in front of him, waiting for the answer 'yes'.

"It looks to me that you have one of three choices right now…" Gaara stated coolly, "one, you could teleport back to your campsite with the remainder of your chakra in your body and show your people how you have dishonored the name of Mist, and how you lost the war…

"Two, you could commit suicide right here and now and show everyone the coward you truly are, and be given the title as a pathetic Kage for the next generations to come.

"Three, you could use your remaining chakra and teleport to the Suna campsite and a certain Sand citizen will kill you then and there. Choose wisely…"

With that said, he walked off, back to his campsite. He knows what choice the Mizukage must do, but it is up to the said Kage to decide. Either way, it signals Suna's victory; and because of that, he had his head held high, the wind blowing through his hair, eyes only looking forward.

'_You needn't worry anymore, Olha; you are safe from now on…'_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha sat down on the sand, in front of the Suna army campsite, letting out an impatient sigh as she waited on and on for Gaara, feeling worry once again in her stomach as she remembered what happened in the book. The sandman dies, and there was nothing the dancer could do about it.

She clutched her head with her hands, feeling the worry spread throughout her body and literally go to her head.

"Dammit, Gaara; please don't die out there!"

"Don't tell me you have _that_ little faith in me…" a highly familiar voice came from behind the half bred, shocking her for a brief moment or two.

She whipped her head around behind her, knowing the dark and low tone of the owner anywhere. Behind her, she saw fire red hair she grew to adore and the teal eyes she hated to see sad. It was no other than Sabaku no Gaara, arms crossed, a smirk played across his lips.

"G-Gaara…? I-is that you…?" Olha blinked, and blinked, staring at him dumbfounded.

"That depends…was the sandman in your book a stalker?" the red head shrugged.

Controlled by her happiness, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around the Kazekage's neck with a few tears of happiness coming from her bright blue pupils. The velocity caused Gaara to loose balance and fall on his backside, but the san made sure he didn't have a painful landing.

"You're alive, Gaara! I thought you were going to die; just like the sandman in the book!" she exclaimed, not allowing her arms to let go of his neck.

Gaara stared at her, wide-eyed, but after what she said to him registered in his mind, he let out a soft chuckle.

"Seven days; seven long days, and you still haven't changed…" he smirked, "until now, your head is still in the clouds, fantasizing on anything good life could throw at you; and just because a mere book coincidentally tells somewhat our current lives, you believe every word it says as if it was a prophecy…"

Light shades of pink streaked Olha's cheeks, feeling embarrassment heat her up. She pushed herself up to a kneeling position, allowing her male companion to sit upright.

"Cheer up…I'm back, and Suna claims victory…" Gaara stated coolly, standing up, to be followed by Olha.

She passed him a smile, a sweet smile full of happiness that she knew Gaara loved so much. Seeing that smile that he adored so much, he felt his heart beat faster as every second passed. He asked himself; is this the feeling when one is in love?

"Kill me…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha froze when a weak voice from behind her uttered those two words. Though it was soft and crooked, she recognized the tone instantly, causing her smile to immediately fade, and her eyes to snap wide.

She whipped around, moving backwards in fear until her body came in contact with Gaara's. There, on the sand, laid her father, Etero Livarte, lying on the ground with his stomach, arms and legs limp and bleeding, tears staining his face.

The Mizukage looked up at Gaara, "kill me, please, Gaara…"

The red head passed him a deadly glare, "you made the wrong choice, Etero. I didn't permanently destroy the bones of your limbs, so you still had hope to fight again and protect your village, but you have just proven to me that your pride controlled you and you don't even care about your clan members and your villagers…but, I guess this was the choice you made…now…

"Who said I would be the one to kill you? I only said a certain Suna citizen would do it…"

The female looked up at Gaara, giving him a frightened look. It appears that even in his weakened state, she was still afraid of him (whoa…). The Kazekage smirked before taking out a Kunai and handing it over to her.

"Your daughter is a Suna citizen…" he finished, placing the blade in her palm.

"I…" Olha muttered, staring at the reflection of the moon and stars on the metal piece.

"Don't be afraid…" Gaara added in a whisper.

She swallowed hard, but gave him a nod and started to make her way in front of the Mizukage. Her heart started to beat quicker in nervousness, feeling as though she should chicken out any minute now, but she knew that if anything were to happen, _he_ was there; _he_ had her back.

The bluenette stopped in front of her father, a hand shaking as she raised the kunai up, eyes fixed on Etero in case he tried anything to endanger her life any more. The wind blew, making her golden bracelet tinkle; she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…Olha…" the Mizukage whimpered, causing his one daughter to open her eyes.

"It's too late, Etero…" she gripped the blade harder, "it's midnight…"

She thrust the knife down, spearing it through her father's heart, killing the man and putting him out of his misery in an instant. Some of the blood splattered to her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away as if the blood was cursed, alongside a single tear.

"Even if you _did_ apologize to me anytime today…I would no longer have the heart to forgive you…" she whispered, looking away from the dead body until she arrived beside the Kazekage.

With a wave of his hand, the sand shot up from under the dead corpse and began to carry it away, to the Mist campsite. It was the signal that everything is now over.

The war is finished, and when the dust had finally settled, Suna emerged victorious.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn towards him. At the sight of the reassuring look in his eyes, she smiled.

"My first promise is complete…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: and with that, this chapter is finished. Sorry again for the late update. SCHOOL…yeah…**

**(bunny enters room)**

**BUNNY: AND NOW, WITH HER 31ST CHAPTER COMPLETE, I CAN NOW PURSUE MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION! MWAHAHAHA! (cute moony eyes) Bunny Power! **

**Black Roses666: (zombie-fied) bunny wants you to copy and paste bunny from my profile to yours for him to gain world domination. SUPPORT ZEH BUNNY!**


	32. Dance of Freedom

**Black Roses666: you know what, since I am SO generous to you guys today, I plan to update now. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter…oh, and…**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Vibeke: Don't worry about it, and thanks!  
**Passionit219: Look at chapter 28.**  
Blushortpi55: Hahaha…a lot of foreigners get that wrong…it's Kumustas  
**ShriekingTerror: Hahaha, I'm flattered…**  
Darkness angel: We all hate Sasuke, don't we?  
**Sandore: Thank you!**  
YounamemeArika: This isn't the last chapter.  
**Mekkacaluptus: Thank you so much!**  
Lost Demon102: Once again, I think you are practically the only one who cares about the book.  
**Sakunari and Sasuke: uh…sure?**  
CrazygirlHaley555: Right…thanks.  
**Teh Shadow of Teh Smex: Thank you for your honesty and I hope your mind changes as you read further on…**  
Faith's Fate: Oh…Ahehehe, I see…well, thanks!  
**13thShadowKnight: I see…well, good for you!**  
Biclove: Uh…okay?  
**DemonShadow Guardian: Don't worry, all is cool.**  
Lonely42: Thanks, and sure thing!  
**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu: Hahahaha, okay, you can stop dancing now.**  
Yellow tulips: Why, thanks!  
**Darkchild: Of course…**  
Blushortpi55: thanks. It took me some time to think of that.  
**Heartless soul: Hurrying…**  
OnexLuckyxGirl: Aw, what a sweet review! Thank you!  
**Random-fan: Oh, I don't know…Buko Pandan I suppose…or Chicharon!**  
Mina the Mischevious: Aren't we all?  
**The blackdash and Scarletmist: Interesting…well, thankies anyways!**  
Darklight03: Hehe, here you go!  
**Cc529: yet another person who managed to read my whole story in one day! How do you do it?**  
O-dragon: Thanks for the long review!  
**CrazyAzzy: DO NOT QUESTION THE BUNNY! Ahem…sorry about that…**  
Kittenkaboodle: Well, thanks!  
**Puffi the Insane: BUNNY! How…dare…you….kidding…**  
Sora Hanasawa: Thank you for your support!  
**Asavako: Hahaha thanks!**  
Sailor Luna8692: Hahahaha that's all right…  
**BrokenHeartAlchemist: Whoa…all caps…**  
SoMe1oNe: It isn't the end yet! StIcKy CaPs…whoa…  
**Ghostioanddaigona: I'm glad you understood.**  
Tantei39kunoichi: Hahaha, everyone's happy that her father's dead…  
**Snowydrummer: Uh…blame my school!**  
Siana Mishimori: all's good!  
**Lil'Christal: Thanks for the review!**  
Rei Oshimaru: Hahahaha…  
**I'manobody: Well, I am in Asia, so DUH I have school now. My summer ended at June.**  
MikoHatome: Chapter 28: Gifts  
**I-ARE-COOL: the war is over, but not the story!**  
Frogbuddy: I…am so proud of you, my bunny minion!  
**Demon Kaizoku: She probably did, or she didn't.**  
Shogo Mayonaka: Sure thing!  
**LooSUrxinxDiego: Someone's a happy camper…**  
Kira: NOW!  
**Lightningstrxu: Hahaha…**  
CryOfTheGhost: Who doesn't?  
**Reiana: Poor, poor you…**  
Solitarywarrior: Well, thanks!  
**Tearful Joy: XD thanks!**  
YamiKitsuneKami: Thanks a lot!  
**Wish for forever: uh…-cowers in fear-**  
IceNight009: Hehehe; thanks a lot!  
**Animecrazy666: Well, I'm in Asia so it's natural for our summer to be March 10-June 14**  
Paprika012345: Yeah, thanks. I'm glad I made her do that as well.  
**White Alchemist Taya: Uh…right…thanks!**  
NoCareChakara: Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**32nd Dance:Freedom**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_Festivity: The condition of being festive; social joy or exhilaration of spirits at an entertainment; a festival celebration; any joyous diversion; Good cheer; Merriment; Gala._

Yes, merely two days after the horrible war between Sand and Mist, there is already a celebration for Suna's victory. The previous day, though, was rather sad. The preceding day was the funeral day for all the brave shinobis who died in the war, striving to protect their village.

Now is the time to celebrate Suna's strength, and what better way than having the whole day off to have a feast for all citizens?

Inside the Kazekage's house; in the guest room, which is now occupied by none other than Olha Livarte, the said girl was preparing herself for the celebration in front of the mirror.

She kept her hair down for the occasion; she wore a light blue kimono with dark blue petals decorating it and a dark blue ribbon; her bracelet dangled on her wrist with such pride, but then she covered it with her sleeve; and a golden necklace with the symbol of Sand engraved on the pendant, a 'welcome' gift given by Temari.

Even though this day and this life must be a happy event in her life, she couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding in her gut…

After all, she really isn't supposed to be here…

She glanced over to the nearby table and found her Mist forehead protector. All it took was that single glance at the symbol engraved onto the piece of metal to draw out a single, sad tear from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away, hearing a knock on her door.

"It's open!" she called, fixing the skirt of her kimono.

Temari was the one who came inside with a baby pink kimono and white designs.

"Olha, we have to go downstairs. You're joining Kankurou, Gaara and I on the stage for Gaara's speech…" the blonde approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Olha almost choked, "m-me…?"

"Yes, you; now come on, you look perfectly fine!"

The bluenette swore to herself that she will have to tell Gaara sooner or later about the little feeling in his heart known commonly as 'love' but alas, when those teal eyes peer down at her own, she looses all courage to speak to him.

She swallowed hard; when everything registered in her mind: she has never been a fan to stand on a stage in front of a large crowd.

She opened her mouth in order to protest against the older female, but she has yet to improve her speed as Temari silenced her with an answer of her own.

"Gaara would be extremely disappointed if you didn't come. Oh; woe is me if he hears about this! He'll surely kill me! Temari waved around dramatically, clasping her hands together, flailing them about, and adding fake tears in her eyes.

That did the trick, Olha gave in…

"Fine; I'll go…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Temari lead Olha to the porch where they both saw the Kazekage, Gaara, standing there, overlooking the preparations for the feast to come.

He didn't have his gourd with him, but he wore a red and black kimono for men and his red hair was still in its usual messy style.

It was only when Gaara turned to Olha sis she notice that Temari was gone, leaving the bluenette to stand there, like an idiot. After making a mental note to steal Temari's favorite lip gloss after the festival, she passed the red head a smile and walked to his side, watching the many citizens pass by. It still takes time for her to get used to this feeling…

The feeling to be…free…

"Olha, I have a question…" Gaara started in his usual monotone voice, but she managed to steal a glance in his teal pupils, which clearly (or to her only) showed the look of curiosity.

"Go on…"

"How much do you miss your family…? I mean your real family…"

She turned to him, a brow raised. By "real family" he obviously meant her mother, but why ask her that at a time such as this, when nothing else mattered anymore? There had to be a catch, after all, that's how Gaara is: so vague, but at the same time, completely definite.

"A lot, to be honest…no, 'a lot' doesn't cut it. It is somewhat unbearable, but I have lived thirteen years without my real family, and I am sure I can survive longer…"

"I see…"

"So…Temari said that I will be with you and your siblings on the stage…is it true?" she asked, willing to talk to the male. The silence between them probably decided to go to her head.

"That's correct…" he began to walk from the porch, Olha following close behind.

"Why would you want me to be there?"

"It's a surprise…I'd rather tell you later…"

The half bred ran in front of him, bringing her hands innocently behind her back and gave him a childish (and a rather cute) pout. He chuckled, shaking his head, before holding her hand and dragging her along beside him.

"Fine; what I'll tell you is…that it will be something that will convince and ensure you that your story would have a happy ending…"

"That's it?" she protested, "oh, come on, Gaara; can you at least please give me more information than that?"

The Kazekage pressed a finger to her lips, immediately silencing her.

"Don't worry about it…don't you trust me?"

And just like that, Olha asked no more. The two continued their journey to the stage, where the festival will start.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gaara stood at the center of the rostrum, eyeing all the citizens who began to gather to the foot of the platform, eagerly waiting to hear what their superior will say. Olha stood in between Temari and Kankurou, right behind the red head, also waiting to hear the announcement. From the amused look of the other two Sand Siblings, she can tell they knew what the speech is about, and why she was there.

Whence everyone had finally settled down, Gaara began.

"Two days have passed ever since Sand and Mist clashed into a war because of the Mizukage's unwise proposal. Though we have won the battle, we have lost a large number of shinobis and kunoichis during the fight, but their deaths did not go in vain, for if it had not been for them, we wouldn't be having this glorious feast with our family and friends…

"Yesterday, it was a day of sadness and grief, but today, there is no need to, mourn over our losses. Even if we have lost our loved ones physically, their memory shall live on eternally, no matter what happens. They have gained complete immortality in the hearts of others."

He paused for a moment, bowing his head along with everyone else around him in order to show a sign of respect to the souls of the diseased. Afterwards, he continued.

"Yet, through every moment of loss, there is another that is born; there will always be happiness, even through times of sadness; there will always be someone by your side to brighten one's spirit, even during times of trouble, to a point where one thinks he cannot go on…

"Today, we shall commemorate the return of a Suna shinobi, and who of which, raised by popular demand for killing the Mizukage, shall now be known as my second in command; my right hand. It is my honor to present to you, Olha Mitsu!" (No, I didn't get the last name wrong, I know it's supposed to be Livarte, but it shall be explained to you as you read on…)

The bluenette's first reaction was rather simple:

'_What the…?'_

When she didn't move, Kankurou nudged her elbow, signaling her to move forward. She glanced at Temari, who gave her a nod. After swallowing a large lump of saliva, she took a few steps forward, to Gaara's side, blushing to see that everyone was cheering like no tomorrow. She even giggled to see Jue jumping repeatedly just to be noticed.

The crowd almost immediately settled down when the Kazekage raised a dismissive hand.

"Now is the time to celebrate and lift the sadness locked in our hearts…" he began, "let the feast begin!"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The chattering, playing, and eating began instantly. Kankurou and Temari left the stage and proceeded to go to their friends without wasting a second at all. Olha wanted to get off the platform quickly as to not draw anymore attention to herself.

Gaara noticed the timid-ness building within his now second in command, and didn't wait for her to start shivering to her core. He grasped her hand and led her down the stage himself, seeing that she didn't hesitate one bit to follow him, though if the red head would just look behind him, he would be able to see a shade of pink streak Olha's cheeks at the contact.

"Where are we going…?" the bluenette asked, noticing that the two were moving away from the festivity, and the number of people around them was gradually decreasing.

The Kazekage didn't reply, or didn't bother to reply, but continued dragging her along passed the street, through many familiar alleys in order to sneak passed many who would want to strike a conversation, or a congratulations, until they both arrived in a park.

Well, not just any park where Olha asked Gaara if she could be his friend. (Chapter 18)

"Remember this place…?" he inquired, letting go of her hand and looking around the area.

"Yeah, of course I do…" she replied, looking around in wonder.

"I just thought we could rest for a moment…get away from the crowd and…talk…" he shrugged, walking towards the swings.

Olha eventually understood and followed the suit, both each took one swing, just how it was that very night.

"Oh…and…you changed my last name…" she sighed, remembering his speech where in he called her Olha _Mitsu_ and not Livarte.

"No, I didn't…I merely dropped your father's surname and replaced it with your mother's maiden name…" he corrected coolly running a hand through his red hair.

"Okay, but how did I suddenly become your second in command; and because of 'popular demand'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You killed the Mizukage, and the word speeded around Suna pretty quick; why wouldn't I make you my right hand?"

"I didn't kill him alone! You crushed his arms and legs, if he didn't come to us; he would've died out there either way! I couldn't kill him even if I grew double my strength, and you made it look easy!"

Gaara chuckled and gave her a smirk, "no one has to know…"

Olha stared at him, eyes wide, and mouth hanging as if accusing him of something. After a few moments, she laughed.

"You sly, devious Kazekage what would others think if they figure it out?" she pointed at him, a smirk on her face as if she was formulating some clever plan in her mind.

"Threaten me all you want, but I know you don't have the heart to do anything against me…"

A pout formed on her face, "damn it, you know me all too well…"

"Hey…Olha…" Gaara's tone, as well as his eyes, suddenly turned, which scared Olha slightly, thinking, what could have made his expression so grave all of a sudden?

"Yeah…?"

The redhead reached in his pocket and took out what seemed to be a Suna forehead protector, brand new. He handed it over to the bluenette, who stared at the carvings on the place of metal in awe.

"I know that I am not able to replace your lost family…" he began, "but it would really make me, along with my two siblings, very happy if you would accept us as your family from now on…"

She smiled, that sweet smile full of happiness that he loved so much, and took the forehead protector, showing him that she accepted the offer, and his the band in her kimono, unseen by anyone else.

"By the way, before you start getting the wrong idea…" Olha chuckled, "the thing is, I've already accepted you as a family a long time ago…"

"Well, shall we go back…?" Gaara stood from his seat, followed by Olha soon after.

'_Olha, this is your chance! Go and tell him; just go up to him and tell him…'_ the female thought, pushing herself.

"Um…Gaara…? There's something I need to tell you…" she started, slightly reaching out for him.

"What is it?"

"The thing is…I…I…" she paused, finding a knot in her throat at the last minute, at the very sight of his beautiful, teal eyes.

'_Come on, your so close! Just tell him!'_

"I…Gaara, I…"

'_Just say it; it's only three words! Three small words which you admitted for the Nth time already! Just say it one more time!'_

"I…"

'_I love you! Just say those three words, you fool!'_

"I…never mind…" she ended, looking away, "it's not important…"

She looked back up at him, and smiled when she saw his eyes showing nothing but pure understanding, and a thin line curved on his lips…

He knows…

The two never noticed their faces began closing the gap between them, closer and closer, that is, until…

"Olha-san!"

Both jerked their heads towards the speaker, sighing when they found out it was just Jue in a little lavender kimono, who ran up to Olha and gave her a hug. The older one chuckled and placed a hand on the blonde's head.

"What is it, Jue?"

"My friends want to meet you, is it okay?"

Olha glanced at Gaara, who gave her a nod, before she accepted it. Before she knew it, she was being dragged away by the little girl, leaving Gaara to stand there. He looked up at the sky, feeling himself be lifted of all those years of loneliness…

His wish was finally granted. (Chapter 16)

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha and Gaara were separated, or maybe isolated was the correct word, from each other after their little talk in the park. The female was being harassed by multiple students of the Suna ninja academy, all claiming to need an interview for an assignment. The male was forcefully pulled by Kankurou to some arm wrestling contest, with the youngest sibling consistently winning.

It was only when Temari and Kankurou talked to each other did the two think of a rather devious plan. Indeed, the Suna Siblings are the life of the party in every festival

Temari went to Olha, telling her that she _must_ go along with the blonde somewhere, while Kankurou went to Gaara, saying something about someone important he just _had_ to meet. The siblings pushed and shoved their target to the center of a gathering crowd.

"Hey, Temari, what happened?" Olha asked, as she dodged the people around her.

And on the other side of the crowd…

"Kankurou, who the hell is so important anyways…?" Gaara inquired, raising and invisible brow.

The two were shoved to the center of the crowd, where in there was a sort of opened circle, as if a battle was to occur there. It was only where the two saw each other did they realize that there was something wrong. Looking around, everyone had those same devious eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gaara stared at Olha, then back at his two siblings.

The reply they got was way different from what they expected.

"Kiss!" everyone chanted, even the little ones who managed to crawl their way to the front.

The bluenette's cheeks burnt red with embarrassment. The "request" was rather simple; she has to kiss the Kazekage. It was really easy, especially since she has already kissed him once, but in front of all these people? It's insane!

When her decision was made, Gaara was in front of her. She looked at him, confused, when he sighed.

"We better get it over with…if we don't, we'll never hear the end of it. I'm sure…"

She was about to protest when his lips brushed against hers. The crowd's cheers louder at the sight, making her blush even more. When he pulled away from her, both were hoisted on the shoulders of some Jounins who joined in Temari and Kankurou's plan as some sort of celebration.

Olha was laughing like no tomorrow as Gaara sparsely smiled at her. Everything just seemed so perfect. She was finally free from the chains of her past life, and she was happy. Nothing could ruin that smile on her face now…

She is no longer Olha Livarte, the Mist ninja who had no meaning but to be killed for another's power; but now she is Olha Mitsu, the second in command of the Kazekage, and a girl with a meaning to cherish in her whole life. The happiest smile appeared on her face at Gaara's next five words…

"My second promise is complete…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: Wow, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE ALREADY? Waaa! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	33. The Finale

**Black Roses666: Waaaaaaaa; the last chapter of A Dance with A Sandman is now up, and this series is now over. I hope you like this chapter, and before I forget…**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY BY OVERWHELMING DEMAND!**

**That's right, there WILL be a sequel and it will be up eventually. Just wait for me to post the reviewer replies for this chapter for you to know when the story is up if in case you're too lazy to author alert me. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

Tavey: Yes, here's the update.**Shogo Mayonaka: Yup, there is!**  
Darkchild: here ya go!  
**Dreamkitty26: thanks so much!**  
Unknown dark princess: Well, there's a sequel so the story shall continue!  
**Tsumemasa: Yay, indeed…**  
TsukiharaKitty: Its okay, all is forgiven.  
**Angelthunder: Hahaha, I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**  
Sakunari and Sasuke: I AM writing a sequel so be happy!  
**Lucifer's Lair: Well, I appreciate it!**  
Dog of the Dead: haha, thanks for the review!  
**Rekaina: Thanks for the reviews!**  
IknowPPLonCRACK: Thanks a lot!  
**Animecrazy666: That's cool.**  
Violet: Don't worry, there's a sequel!  
**Totoro123: Thanks a bunch!**  
Darklight03: That's all you need to say!  
**ReforgedGaara: Whoa…thanks for reviewing every chapter!**  
Yume-Chan: No need to worry, there will be a sequel!  
**Hatake-Kakashi x3: yeah, well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
IceNight009: Hahaha, well, I know you'll like this chapter!  
**Heartless soul: Sorry for not updating fast!**  
MysticWolfAzari: Hahaha, yeah, and this is ASAP…  
**Moogle in paradaisu: Hahaha, here ya go!**  
Lost Demon102: yeah, see you in school!  
**Cheekiifools: here ya go!**  
Passionit219: I'm glad you liked this chapter.  
**Suko-chan: Wow…that's fluffy…**  
Mekkacaluptus: Here ya go!  
**Trill: Its okay!**  
Reiana: True, but there's a sequel! Ha!  
**Vibeke: there's a sequel so don't worry!**  
Blushortpi55: it's 'paalam'  
**Cc529: Don't cry dude!**  
Random-fan: thanks!  
**I'manobody: Yes, I am planning to make a sequel.**  
KuraiNimbus: thankies!  
**O-dragon: yes, there's gonna be a sequel.**  
Element Girls: its okay, all is forgiven.  
**Spiicfohlife: Yes, there's gonna be a sequel.**  
YamiKitsuneKami: yeah…and I bet I shall be crushed since there's a sequel! XD  
**Sophophobic: Haha, sure.**  
Snowjay-chan: sorry for not updating sooner!  
**Hoishe-chan: yes, there will be a sequel!**  
The blackdash and Scarletmist: There's gonna be a sequel so don't worry!  
**White Alchemist Taya: haha thanks a lot!**  
LilChristal: Don't worry, there's a sequel!  
**Stephano Hungary: thankies!**  
BrokenHeartAlchemist: Don't worry, there's a sequel!  
**Sora Hanasawa: But afterwards, you can't wait for the sequel to be up!**  
Grl Who Changs Nams-Alot: There's a sequel anyway…  
**Tantei39kunoichi: Well, I'll see you in school then!**  
Gaarasminestayaway: haha and I thought Gaara's yours XD. No, Gaara belongs to the maker of Naruto and there's nothing we mortals can do to stop it.  
**Paprika012345: Well, there's a sequel anyways…**  
Puffi the Insane: There's a sequel so don't worry!  
**Kira: thanks, but there's a sequel so don't worry!**  
NoCareChakara: AHHH! I'M DROWNING IN THE CUTENESS!  
**Demon Kaizoku: Thank you so much, and don't worry, there's a sequel!**  
Biclove: Here!  
**LooSUrxinxDiego: Hahaha, here ya go! Don't worry, there's a sequel!**  
MikoHatome: NOT YET, there's a sequel!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**33rd Dance:Finale**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_17 years have passed by so quickly…_

_It was odd…last night, I had a dream…a dream of the past, when I was still a young adult, looking for the meaning of my life, experiencing a near-death situation with my father and brother…and that time when I first met Gaara…_

_I had never had that dream before for 17 years, so why did it come to me only now? I may never know now, but every time I tell Gaara that I was thinking of that life, my past life, he seems somewhat depressed, so a suppressed everything. I don't know why he gets depressed when I think of my days as a Mist girl…as Olha Livarte…_

_He probably doesn't want me to worry…_

_When I looked back on that dream, about that time, I couldn't believe that was actually me…I seemed to have changed so much during that time…as is I were just a person in-progress…_

_In fact, everything seemed so surreal ever since I became Olha Mitsu, the right hand of the Kazekage. I remember everything so well…_

_Now, I am happy, my life seems so perfect, to my eyes at least…I mean, I smile now every time I look at my ring finger…there's always that glass ring Gaara gave to me when he…proposed to me. _

_I'm laughing now, it was such a happy moment when I walked down that aisle on that wedding day, everything prepared by every citizen in Sunakagure, and I remember Temari and Kankurou, supporting me every step I made. _

_Then, I gave birth to a beautiful girl we named Reiko. Gaara and I promised each other to make sure that our daughter doesn't suffer the same fate as we had and I am hoping for her bright future._

_Today, I am at a nice age of 35, Reiko is now 3, and today is Gaara's birthday…_

_You know…I think all of this was planned out from the day I was born by Fate and Destiny…if it weren't for all those miserable lives we both lived, none of this would've happened._

_If Gaara was treated correctly, he would be the kindest person in the world, but I would suffer and die…_

_If I wasn't a sacrifice for the Livarte Clan tradition, I wouldn't have met Gaara in the first place…_

_I believe this is all destiny…but when I think about it…_

_I still don't know what his third promise was to me…_

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Olha Mitsu, the 35-year old former Mist citizen, and the wife of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, closed her journal and placed it neatly on the desktop. She closed her eyes, allowing the images of her dream the previous night flash back into her mind.

In fact, it has been 17 years, and it is only now that she dreamt that sweet dream when she and Gaara were together.

Looking at herself in the mirror, and remembering her own image when she was 18, she was surprised, and couldn't believe how much she has changed over her years of staying in Suna. It was as if she was a wholly different person from before.

She grew her hair to her mid back, which grew into a shade of Royal Blue as the years passed; she wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with a hood; beige cargo pants that reached just below her knees; her Suna protector tied to her arm; her bright blue eyes showing maturity; slightly tanned skin due to the desert's heat; and she grew fair in height.

Yes, she looked much different from before…

"'Kasan, 'Kasan; are you ready?" a little girl asked aloud, not even bothering to knock as she barged into the room and hugged her mother's legs.

Olha simply smiled as the little girl looked up at her.

Her hair was fiery red with blue streaks, tied up in pigtails; she wore a purple miniskirt; a white spaghetti strapped shirt; her eyes the same light blue color as her mother's; and slightly tanned skin; her height only reaching a bit above Olha's knees.

The older one kneeled down in order to make eye contact with the young girl, who was only three years of age, and gave her a little hug.

"Okay, I'm ready, Reiko."

"Okay, let's see 'tousan before we go and celebrate!"

Olha giggled, isn't it amazing how such a shy person as her, and a reserved person such as Gaara could have a perky little girl as a daughter? She kept a mental note to see if there was anyone in their families who were this perky.

"Come, Reiko. Let's go to 'tousan's office, shall we?"

Reiko's bright blue eyes sparkled as Olha picked her up, and when the older female closed her eyes, both disappeared in a gust of wind and reappeared just outside Gaara's office.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Hi Olha-sama, Hi Reiko; how are the two of you?" Temari, who had also grown up as well, asked, standing from her place in order to take a good look at her new niece.

"We're fine, Temari-chan. Mind if we abduct Gaara-kun for his birthday today?" Olha replied, setting down her daughter on the floor and holding her hand.

"But of course, I'm sure he would want to have a break from paperwork."

"'Kasan, is paperwork bad?"

Temari and Olha exchanged giggles before they both shook their heads.

"Well, I'm sure Gaara knows by now that the two of you are here, you can go in."

"Thank you, Temari-chan."

Without any further delay, the two entered into Gaara's office, hand in hand, allowing the door to close behind them.

Inside, it seemed that the Kazekage did know that they were outside, and he was already sitting on his desk, legs and arms crossed, a small smile on his lips seeing his one daughter, and his wife enter the room.

"Happy birthday, 'tousan!" Reiko squealed, letting go of her mother's hand and rushing into the arms of her father, who carried her to his lap and embraced her protectively, but softly.

"Happy birthday, Gaara-kun." Olha giggled, walking beside her husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and sitting beside him on the desk.

"Thank you, both of you." He replied, the small smile becoming slightly bigger.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Just by looking at Gaara's teal eyes, Olha immediately knew there was something wrong, and she knew that he didn't want Reiko to know what it was. It was either something bad had happened or something else, but she knew that he won't tell her until they were alone.

"Reiko, dear, why don't you go and check on the preparations for 'tousan's party with Temari-chan? We'll follow you right after." Olha spoke quietly, making the young girl pout, but then jump off Gaara's lap and nod, leaving the room obediently.

"17 years and your ability to read my mind hasn't phased one bit…" the male shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course not, now, tell me, what's wrong?" Olha gave him a look of worry.

"You had…that dream didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I can see it by the way you act. You're so scared all of the sudden." He held her hand.

"It's traumatizing, it's a wonder if I ever forget it…"

"Well, it would benefit all of us if you try to forget everything…I'll try to help as much as I can…" Gaara replied, _'and also, If you don't forget, my third promise to you…the promise for you to forget everything about the Livarte family, and your previous life, will end as a failure…'_

"Thank you, Gaara-kun…" she smiled, giving him a small peck in the lips and leaning her head on his shoulder for good measure.

"Olha…there's something else, though, that I think you should see…"

"What is it, Gaara-kun?"

"Tell me, does this seal look familiar?" he asked, taking out an envelope.

Olha took it with a look of curiosity. On the front, it simply says, 'To Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku', and she knows that Gaara wouldn't open an envelope if he didn't know who it's from.

"A bird from the Mist brought it here…" Gaara added, feeling as though she should know that little piece of information.

She turned the envelope around, where the seal was found. At the sight of the seal, her hands began to shiver. Gaara noticed this and took her hands in his, the two glass rings making a soft sound at the contact.

"Is there anything wrong?"

She swallowed hard. The seal was blue, carved perfectly into the shape of a flute. It was the symbol she feared all throughout her life.

"This is…the Livarte family symbol…"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**THE END**

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**Black Roses666: WAAAAAA! It's all over, and I ended it with a cliffhanger! **

**So the Livarte Family sends Olha and Gaara a letter, suspicious isn't it? **

**But looking at the bright side, Olha and Gaara are married and now have a little cute girl named Reiko. Isn't it simply adorable?**

**ONCE AGAIN, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. WAIT FOR ME TO POST THE REVIEW REPLIES IN ORDER FOR YOU TO KNOW WHEN I PUT THE SEQUEL UP!**

**Thank you for supporting me the whole way, YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	34. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Black Roses666 here and I have a lovely announcement!**

**A DANCE WITH A SANDMAN: A DANCE ANEW is now up!!!**

**That's right; the sequel to this story is now up for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**But as some sort of treat for being so kind and supportive to me the whole way, I've decided to give you all a sneak peak on what's to come in the sequel!**

**-v-v-v-**

"Olha…I am your mother…"

**-v-v-v-**

**Okay, so that was a bit of a Starwars thing like "Luke, I am your father" "NOOO!!!" bit but what the heck!**

**I know. I left you guys hanging!**

**Just so you know; Olha, Gaara, Jue, and their daughter Reiko are in for some adventure! I hope you'll R&R the sequel k? **

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!**


End file.
